Most Dangerous Mission
by pacman2389
Summary: Naruto must now embark in the most danagerous mission of his life
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final fantasy

This is story of what may be Naruto's most dangerous mission he's ever attempted and his thought's before he prepares to take on this mission and how things lead up to this moment.

_My name is Naruto Uzumaki former shinobe of the Hidden Leaf Village. And I have been trapped in this world Pulse for over two years. During my time of being stuck in this world I meet a man named Sazh who was what the people of Cacoon called a l'Cie. L'Cie are supposed to be people who are marked by this fal'Cie thing and there suppose to be a danger to the people and those around them._

_Sazh was the one introduce me to the rest of the group that where all l'Cie. They were all traveling together to take out this fal'Cie to save Cacoon but the problem was that they were all fugitives just for being l'Cie in the first place when I told them of my world and how I some how got stuck here in this world of Pulse they all figure it was fal'Cie that was what brought me here and they offer to take me along. _

_Well", not everybody offered, Lightning the girl with the pink hair told the rest of the group to leave me behind claiming that I would slow everyone else down._

_When she said the that Sazh did nothing but laugh and made up an excuse saying " If he the one carry everyones stuff how can he?" _

_Normally that would piss me off but I could see that Sazh was just trying to convince Lightning to take me along._

_After a couple of minute of Sazh trying to convince Lightning how useful I could be from washing everyone clothes, cooking, and of coures carrying everyone SHIT. She finally gave in and walked from the group before warning to me "just try not to get yourself killed."_

_Over next few months I showed all the others what I was capable of I can still remmbering seing how far Sazh jaw dropped when I first showed shadow clones of my self. Even Lightning was impressed(a little) by my abilites. _

_We all band together and fought and destroyed Fal'Cie together but even after destroy fal'Cie I was still trapped in Pulse, but to tell you the truth after everything we've been through together I'm not sure I would want to go back not any more._

_And now I get to take my most dangerous mission ever_

"Hey whatcha doin Naruto"?

_Its funny, I've faced off the greatest threats two world could throw at me and now I'm terrified._

"Hey are listening to me kid"?

_But I now, know in my heart this is the best thing to do no matter what happens I will-_

_"_HEY!!!"

What's wrong Sazh?

"Hey, What are you so lost in thought for?" Sazh asked

"Oh, sorry Sazh just thinking about nothing I guess"

"Yeah well, you should speak out more, you look all gloomy when your all lost in thought" Sazh says

"Didn't you say last week that I talk too much, now I don't talk enough which one is it?"

"That's the amazing thing about you Naruto the one time I actually want you to start talking, you manage to immediately make me want you to shut up again." Sazh says

"Yeah whatever, who asked you anyways." I respond

"Calm down, I only came to ask you to a question." Sazh say

"Yeah what is it?"

"Are you really going through with it?" Sazh asked

"Yeah I know now is the best time to do this from the bottom of my heart."

"You're sure?"

"A hundred percent."

"O.K good luck and make sure you come back alive alright, I'd have no one to talk to if you were dead, ya know"

"Don't worry about me; you just make sure you don't lose that chocobo again."

I haven't lo- Sazh says as he checks his afro for his little companion only to discover it's missing.

Sazh takes off to search for his missing chocobo leaving Naruto by himself again

_Well I might as well get this over with the most dangerous but the most __important__ mission of my life._

_While I walking to my mission objective I think back on the time we first meet and got to know each other I told you about my world you told me about yours. I told you about my dream and aspirations you told me about your objectives and life time goals. Sure at first you didn't trust me but-_

"What's up, looks like you're going through with it, I see?"

"Yeah Fang, I 'm going through with it" I respond

"Well ya got balls mate I'll give ya that much, I can't say so much for brains though. Have you really stop to think how this will effect your life kid?" Fang asked

"Shut up, no one asked you and who are you to ask me how this will effect my life whether or not I"- I said until I interupted by the bear hug I receieved from Fang little sister.

"NARU I'M SO PROUD YOU DECIDED TO GO THROUGH WITH IT, I KNOW YOU'LL DO GREAT SO DON'T WORRY O.K." Vanille squeals as she tightens her bear grip on Naruto spine.

"Alright Vanille Alright, I get it thanks for you support but you have to let me go before I pass out." Naruto barley says

"Oh, sorry". Vanille says as she lets go of Naruto.

You better hurry off kid or ya'll lose your chance. Fang says

"Oh, your right see you guys later." Naruto say speeding off leaving Vanille and Fang

50 gil says he doesn't come back in one piece. Fang says

"Fang!!" Vanille screams

_Now running to my objective still thinking back to when we began to start trusting each other I revealed my past and childhood to you and you did the same for me. The both of us explored each others inner demons and fears and regrets. It wasn't because we had to start trusting each but because we-_ Ouuuuuf!!!

"What the hell?" Naruto thought being intruded again by running into something hard

"Oh sorry about that Naruto, but you should really watch where you're going next time"

"Yeah sorry Snow"

"Don't worry about, so you're really going to do it huh" Snow asked ttell

"Yeah"

"Never thought I'd see the day that a man would be brave enough to do what you're going to." Snow says

"Do what Snow?" Snows fiancée asked walking up to the two of them

"I'l tell you later Serah, anyways don't you have to be on your way Naruto?"

"Yeah it's good to see you and I'll talk to you guys later." Naruto says as he runs off.

I wonder what he in such a rush for?" Serah asked while Snow snickers

"What's so funny Snow" Serah asked and Snow whispered the answer in her ear

HE'S GOING TO WHAT!!!

_When I finally realized that I would be stuck in Pulse for the rest of my life never to see my friends and loved one again, never be able to fulfill the dreams and promises I've made myself it was you the one who cheered me up the most the one gave me a reason to continue on, gave me a reason to smile again and make new dreams again. For that reason I will always be grateful to you. It's funny I dedicated my whole life into protecting people and you were the one who protected me from myself. That when I realized I truly l-_

Naruto thoughts were interrupted for the last time by a show one standing in the way off his objective.

"So you're really going through with it huh?"

"Yeah I guess so"

"You sure this is what you want?"

"I'm sure Hope I'm sure"

"You'd better be because you know once you do this there's no going back right?" Hope asked

"I know" Naruto responsed

"But still why does it have to be you, it's not fair, I could of"-Hope says before he was interrupted

"Hey don't say that Hope look I'm most likely going to fail miserably anyways so you never know you might get you're chance next"

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up and your right you will most likely screw it up knowing you Naruto."

"HEY, YOU BRAT!"

"That's why I'm going to be rooting for ya" Hope says trying to calm Naruto

"Thanks that means a lot coming from you Hope, thank you"

"No problem, you better get going right?"

"Yeah thanks again Hope." Naruto says as he leaves Hope to go forward to his destination.

"You better not screw this up Naruto." Hope says to himself as he watches Naruto speed off

_This is all why I am so sure about this no matter what happens I have no regrets even if I fail then I'll retry this mission a hundred time if I have to this maybe the most dangerous mission I've ever taken but it's also what I need to do to achieve a dream and unlike last time this is one dream I'm not going to let slip through my fingers not this time. These are my last thoughts as I reach my mission._

Lightning you got a sec?

What is it, Naruto?

It's nothing, you know we've all been through a lot together right?

Yeah we've all been through a lot. Lightning says

And we've all gotten a lot closer because of it right?

You can say that, but what's wrong you don't seem like yourself right now Naruto. Lightning asked looking a little concerned.

Nothing it's just….um….you…see….I

What are you sick do you need to be taken to the healer? Lightning asked as she walked up to Naruto and place her palm on his forehead.

No Éclair, I'm not sick. Naruto says as he grabs Lightning hand and kneels down on one knee.

Naruto then pulls out a something from his pocket and place the object on Lightning ring finger revealing to be a Diamond engagement ring.

I came here to ask you a question, Éclair Ferron will you marry me?

**First one to do a one shot on this pair AWSOME any ways please review and tell what ya'll think and I'll see if I can Do a part 2 Lightning answer**. **GOD IS LOVE PEACE OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy

This is part 2 to Most Dangerous Mission Lightning response. For those who liked so enjoy.

"SHE SAID NO!"

Naruto half expected this answer to come from Lightning but not this reaction he was receiving from everybody when he told them the news of his failed attempt of asking Lighting to marry him.

"Let me get this right, you got on one knee, gave her the ring, asked her to marry you and she still said no." Sazh asks first

"Yeah, that's what happened."

"Are you sure you didn't say anything stupid to tick her off first?" Sazh asked

"No, I didn't say thing stupid, alright."

"I don't know about, that do you remember the last time you pissed her off by saying something stupid." Sazh says

**Flashback**

_Naruto and Lightning were sitting next to each other in the gang's camp sight watching Snow and Serah walking together holding hands._

"_I just don't see what Serah sees in that man" Lightning says_

"_What Snow, he's great, he's help us all out a lot and I can tell he really cares about you sister, I don't see the problem." Naruto says_

"_What are you saying, he's a dead beat, how can he support Serah when he can't even hold a job, and in fact it's his fault that she became a l'Cie in the first place!" _

"_Well Snow doing he's best and don't worry about him not being able to support Serah. Snow always been able to take care of himself I'm sure he can do the same for her too, and besides Serah is happy isn't that the most important thing." Naruto says_

"_Whatever, figures that you would be the first to defend him"_

"_It's not just me everyone feels this way about them, you should just be happy your sister found someone that really cares about her"_

"_I wouldn't expect you to understand anyways." Lightning says as she hears Naruto laughing beside her._

_AND WHAT THE HELL IS SO DAMN FUNNY NARUTO! Lightning yells_

"_Nothing, it's just the way you look when you get angry. It reminds me of an old friend of mine from my world."_

"_Really"_

"_Yeah and you two really have a lot in common, you know you two both have pink her and green eyes and a short temper. You know even you two have the same body type." Naruto says clearly not thinking about the words he's about to use."_

"_Excuse me"_

_Yeah you two are about the same height, the same size waist, the same pale skin, the same skinny legs, and the same __small breasts __tha-_

_Naruto was interrupted by a fist in his face. He got up seconds later only to watch Lightning storm off leaving Naruto very confused with slight concussion._

_End Flashback_

"Yeah, I remember that, she didn't speak to me for a week." But I didn't say anything that pissed her off this time I swear"Naruto says

"Then why did she say no, we thought you two had a great relationship going." Serah ask

"She didn't give me an answer she just said no, gave me back the ring and walk away."

"That's unacceptable, I going to find her and find out why you she no." Serah say's as she turn around to find her big sister.

Wait Serah, it's O.K really, you don't have to. Naruto says to Serah trying to stop her but it was too late she was already long gone.

While the rest of the gang was trying to cheer up Naruto. Snow walks up to him and pats him on the back trying to give him words of comfort.

"You really love Lightning huh?"

"Yeah"

"It's alright Naruto, she'll come around just give her sometime alright, believe me I had to go through the same thing with her when I told her that me and Serah was getting married, but she eventually came around." Snow says

"You actually believe that Snow"

"Of course"

"Thank for the encouragement guys" Naruto says to everyone _"great now she's never going to say yes" _

Meanwhile Serah ran off to find Lightning to try and convince her into marrying Naruto. Not just for his sake but for her as well. Serah realized that ever since Naruto came into Lightning's life she had been happier then Serah has ever seen her at least not since the death of their parents. Serah finally found Lightning training with her Blaze edge obviously trying to take her mind off of Naruto. Serah ran to Lightning interrupting her training session.

"Lightning!"

"What is it Serah, is something wrong?" Lightning says noticing her little sister

"You know damn well what's wrong, Lightning"

"So I'm assume that Naruto told you what happen huh,"

Serah nodded her head as a response

"What a foolish thing to ask me to marry him of all people."

"Don't say that Lightning, Naruto is great he's help everybody defeat Fal Cie. And bring thing back to normal again he's even saved your life dozens of times."

"Did I ever ask him to save me! Naruto always trying to play hero never thinking of himself or taking his own safety into consideration. Just thinking about all the time he been injured through his own carelessness pisses me off." Lightning says

"But thats just Naruto for you, Lightning, it's who he is to want to try and help people."

"Yeah thats easy to say when you never seen how bad his injures have been if we didn't have Vanille to heal him. He would of died long ago, it would have been better to leave him in Cocoon that way he would have been a lot safer."

"You obviously love him and you always seem a lot happier to be around him. So why wouldn't you consider marrying him."

"Naruto isn't ready for something like marriage; he's not mature enough to settle down anywhere let alone with someone."

"That's your reason, because you don't think that he will be responsible enough to be a good husband to you."

"Not just that, I have a number of reasons of why we shouldn't marry."

"Like what?"

Like how he's always loud,

How he always seem to make rude comments,

How he always seem to act like a child even in inappropriate times,

He always speaks his mind without thinking,

He always whines like a baby when he has to do something that he doesn't want to,

How he always seem to embarrass me every time I go out in public with him,

How he eats like a pig,

How he always snores when he sleeps,

He never clean after himself want

He always complains about not being able to eat something called reman he had back where he's from.

"Really is that all, those are your excuse." Serah asked

"Yes, it is"

"That's bull Lightning, everyone can tell that you two really do care for the other and you two would really be happy together so it shouldn't be such a problem to just finally let your guard down for once in your life and give into what you truly want for once."

"And what about Naruto, what if he finally finds a way back to his home and he can't return because he's started a family with me. I don't want him to resent me for taking a away his chance to return to his home. I don't want to be the person who truly killed his dream of him finally becoming the leader of his village."

"But Éclair if you love him he'll"-

"No Serah, sometimes love isn't enough to stop you from doing whats right"

**Well that was part 2 Lightning answer I hope I didn't give anyone hopes up, but I just wanted to give Lightning point view of things. Anyways that was part 2 I appreciate those who took the time to read and I appreciate those who review and thanks again. God Is Love Peace Out**


	3. Author Note

To all the fellow readers that has been reading my crossover story. I would for one like to thank you all for taking the time to read my story and I would like to apologies for not only, not proof reading and making the necessary grammar correction, but not updating as quick as I would of liked, my computer is on the fritzes and I have to do this in the school library. I originally started this story to inspire other writers to start writing other FF13 and Naruto crossovers as well and now that I have seen someone else write another crossover story, makes me feel that I have accomplished something, which inspires me to do so much more with this story even though I originally planned for it to be a one shot. But anyways, thanks for reading and hope to update again soon. God is love, Peace out.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

**This is part 3 I'm sorry to all those who thought that this story was complete. Far from it, I just wanted to get Lightning's point of view across and her reasons for not accepting Naruto's proposal. I originally wanted to make this story a one shot and have Lightning's answer left to the imagination of the readers but ever since the game finally came out I can't get my mind off of it some I decided to continue this and see where it goes. So with out further audo here the start of chapter 3.**

The next few days were a little tense for everyone since Naruto and Lightning were not talking. Even though Naruto was not mad at her for rejecting his marraige proposal, he was still avoiding her in fear that he might further damage his relationship with her. This new behavior has not gone unnoticed by Lightning along with everyone else. But Lightning was now determine to confront Naruto which proved to be very difficult becaues whenever she would enter the same room as him, he would immediately find an excuse and rush off almost as soon as Lightning notice him, but Lightning was going to confront Naruto even if it traping him and cutting off one of his legs if she has to. It also didn't help the fact that for the past few weeks Lightning was feeling sick, she figured that it was mainly due to Naruto's proposals but ruled it out because she been feeling that way weeks before Naruto asked Lightning to marry her. Whatever the source of sickness may have been, Lightning didn't seem to be really concern because her condition was anything but severe.

Lighting was walking around looking for Naruto, she has not been sucessful in finding him since his training in stelth has made it very difficult for Lighting to track him down. So she decided to ask the gang to help her track him down. She immediately knew the right person to ask to help her track down Naruto.

"Sazh could you help me out" Lightning asked approching him

"Hey, what's up soldier what can I do you for" Sazh responds

"I need you to tell me where Naruto's been hiding"

"I don't know if I should get myself involved"

"Sazh, please it's very important I talk to him"

"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to be a pleasant talk"

"It might be even more unpleasant for the person who doesn't tell me where he is"

"Fine, he offered to babysit Dojh for a while so he should be in Baycity Shore"

Thank you Sazh, I'll be sure that Dojh makes it back here safely"

No, I'll go with you, something tells me that you two will be talking for a while.

Lightning and Sazh walked together down to the Baycity shore. While walking down there Lightning could not help but let her mind wounder remembering the last time she was here with Naruto it was also the place were they shared their first kiss and became an official couple.

**Flashback**

_It was just days after everyone defeated Fal Cie and every one gather to watch the fire works in celebration of Cocoons freedom._

_While everyone was enjoying their new found freedom and victory over the fal cie, there was still questions going through Lightning mind most of them surrounding their blond hair comrade. Where did he come from, how did he get into their world, what was his world like, why didn't defeating the fal cie allow him to return to his world, would he ever return to his home, would she miss him if he did? _

_While everyone was enjoying the fireworks celebration Lightning found herself staring at the blone haired source that surrrounded her questions. Even though she would never admit it but Lightning grew very attached to him over the course of their journey. There was just something about him that just drew her attention. From his willingness to do whatever it takes to do what is right or his drive to never give up even against overwhelming odds. She didn't know what it was but Lightning grew to truely admire him, he was not like any man she's ever known, some times she wonder to herself if there were more people like him where he was from. Lightning didn't know when, how or why it happened but she realized that she may be falling for him. The fact that she watches him when she doesn't mean to, she though about him when she didn't want to, when they were seperated she thought about him constantly wondering what he was doing, worrying if he was okay or in danger was proof that she has grown feelings for him. To the point that a small piece of her secretly wished that he would never find a way to return to his world, she hated that part of herself to feel so weak that she'd go so low to hope that the person who has done so much for be trapt in a foreign world just so she would be happy._

_"Hey Lightning arn't you enjoying the fire work show" Naruto asked_

_"Huh, sorry I was lost in thought for a second"Lightning_

_"That's okay, you want to get out of here I barely hear you with all these people around"_

_"Sure Naruto" Lightning says and began to follow Naruto away from the crowd_

_Both Naruto and Lightning walked together in silence until they stopped at a near by bench_

_"Are you okay Lightning, you seem a little lost in thought" Naruto asked_

_"I'm fine, just glad that it's all over and ever thing can get back to normal again."_

_"That's great, I'm happy everything turned out alright" _

_"Naruto can I ask you something" Lightning says_

_"Yeah sure, what do you want to know"_

_"Why do you do it, why help us, out of everyone your the only one who was not a l'cie, why would you risk your life when you have no obligation to us at all."?_

_These question kind of throw Naruto off guard for a moment, he never really thought about why he was fight for them so he simply said the first thing that came to his mind._

_"It was the right thing to do I guess" Naruto responded_

_"Really, is that it" Lightning questioned_

_"Yeah I just can't stand back and watch people suffer and if I have the power to help someone then I should" _

_"Is it that simple for you"_

_"Yeah, why shouldn't it be"_

_"I just don't understand, I'm sorry Ive never meet some one who could be so selfless"_

_"Is there something wrong with that"_

_"No,in fact that one of the things that I've come to respect the most about you Naruto" _

_"We'll to tell you the truth I kind of understand what it's like to be a l'cie" _

_"Is this about that demon you say you were born with" Lightning asked_

_"Yeah, but I was born with it so I had learn to deal with people haterd even though I never did anything to deserve it so what I've learn through my life experience is that you can't just give into every ones fears you have look your inner demons in the eye and face them just like you guys did." Naruto said with a sad face_

_Just them Lightning realized that even though they had defeated the fal cie and were no longer l'cie themselfs. Naruto stilll carried that demon inside him and he was doomed to forever carry it as long as he lived._

_"Naruto, I'm so sorry"_

_"Don't be, but anyways can I ask you question"? Naruto says to try and change the subject_

_"Okay, what is it"_

_Could you tell me your real name, we've been traveling together for almost a year and you never told your actual name" Naruto asked_

_"I don't have one"_

_"Sure you do"_

_"Why do you want to know anyways"_

_"I just do,I guess I don't feel right calling some I care about by a code name that was given to her by the military"_

_"I gave up my name the night my parent died, I had to be strong for Serah so I beacme Lightning, I thought if I change my name I could change who I was so I let go of that sad little girl who cried over her dead parents and became a soldier."_

_"So you never wanted to be in the military to began with?"_

_"I didn't have much of a choice I had to find a way to take care of Serah"_

_"But she has Snow to take care of her now so you can do anything you want now, right"_

_That statement put a scrowl on her face but it quickly disappered when she remembered that it was her sister happyness what mattered the most._

_"I guess your right but at the moment I'm not sure I could do anything else."_

_"What about you Naruto what will you do for now on"_

_"Well I thought that I would find a way back home if I went around with you guys but since I didn't I guess I have to keep searching"_

_"How will you do that now"_

_"Sazh has been teaching me how to fly lately, and he offered me a job to be a co pilot that way I could still travel the world and search"_

_"That's great I hope you find your way back"_

_"Me too"_

_The two continued to sit in silence for a few more moment watching the fire work that seemed to never end_

_"Lightning?"_

_"Yes Naruto"_

_"I know your familys death may have been hard for you but I don't want you carry this burden for the rest of your life. If your hurting then let us know, lets us be able to help you. There are some many people who care about youand don't want to see you have to carry this grief on your shoulders. I can see it in your sisters eyes how much she wants you to reach out to her, not just her I want you to reach out to me aswell. I may not be that smart but I may be able to help just give me the chance alright."_

_"Naruto what are you trying to say"_

_"What I'm trying to say is that through out our journey I came to care about alot and I don't want to see you isolate yourself from everone, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I...kind...of...fell in love you Lightning" Naruto confessed._

_This new information shock Lightning to leave her siting there dump founded. She didn't know what to say or do at the moment, and right at that moment for the first time in Lightning life you let go of all doubts she has been feeling and let go all her own self control._

_"I know I must so stupid but I-" Naruto was intrrupted by Lighting pulling Naruto into a passionate kiss. _

_The kiss seem to last forever Naruto was surprise by Lightning actions but soon relaxed by her action and ran his tounge across her lips requesting enterence which she gladly accepts. The two continue the battle for dominence which Lightning seemed to be wining. After few more moment the two finally broke apart to gasp for air._

_Naruto was still trying to process in his brian what just happened when Lightning brought him back into reality _

_"Eclair" Lightnings says_

_"What" Naruto asked_

_"You asked for my name earlier it's Eclair, Eclair Farron"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Lightning's was pulled out of her thought's the second the vision of Naruto playing with Dojh came into view.

"Hey boys looks like you two have been having fun huh" Sazh says approching both his son and Naruto

"Yeah dad, Naruto was showing me this cool move called rasengan"Dojh say

"We'll that's great, but I think it's time for you and I to be heading out"

"Really how come?"

"I think Lightning and Naruto needs some alone time"

"Aww, no fair"

"Don't worry you'll be able to play with Naruto some other time"

"Okay dad" Dojh says and begins to follow his father leaving both Naruto and Lightning there

Lightning wait until both Sazh and Dojh was out of view, while Naruto was stand there secretly hoping that he could find a way to get away from this situation, it wasn't until both Sazh and Dojh were gone before starting to speck up.

"Dojh has really gotten attach to you hasn't he?" Lightning say

"Yeah, he's a good kid" Naruto says

"Look Naruto, about what happen" Lightning began

"Don't worry about it, I was wrong to rush you into thinking about marriage, I just don't want this to effect our relationship"

"Naruto look, I think it would be best that you and I stop this relationship before it get anymore complicated

What Lightning said shocked Naruto, it was like all of his recent fears were now coming true.

"What are you saying Lightning, that you want to break up" Naruto says

Lightning then turns away from Naruto trying her hardest not to look him in the eye.

"Yes" Lightning said simply

"What are you serous, look I understand that you don't want to marry me but that doesn't mean we have to stop this altogether!" Naruto says

"Look Naruto, I know you don't understand now but it's for the best"

That last statment started to make Naruto angry

"That bullshit, Eclair you want us to stop seing each other becaues your scared of actually being happy with me!"

"No Naruto, your the one who doesn't undertand, do you really think you actual continue to search for a way back to your home if your stuck here with me"

"What does that have to do with any thing?"

Lightning then turned here back to Naruto not even able to look him in the face anymore with tearing up

"Naruto look, it was a mistake for the two of us to get involved in the first place" Lightning says

"Then tell me that you don't love me"

'What!"

"That right Eclair, if you believe what you say then tell right now that you don't love me."

'I don't love you Naruto"

That statement almost ripped Naruto heart in two

"To my face Eclair, look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me"

Lightning then turned to look Naruto in the face, once you look into his eyes, the very same blue eyes that she grew to love so much. She tried to summon all the of her inner strength to say the those word but some how fell short.

"I...don't.....love...." Lightning tried to says but was unble to

"Forget it, I can't deal with this" Lightning says and then turns around to leave before stoping

"I'm going back to join the Guardian Corp for officer training, I suggest you join up with Sazh"

And just like that Lightning was gone, leaving Naruto very confused and heart broken.

Over the next few was even more stressful for Lightning, she was reenlisting for officer training, she had to go over wedding plan for her Serah, she had to do phyicals for her reenlistment, her sickness was began to get worst to point she was afraid that it would interfer with her officer training, and on top she couldn't stop thinking about Naruto at all, she thought that she would stop thinking about him once they broke up but that didn't help at all it only made her feel regret. It didn't help also that she hasn't heard a word for him at all, it was all starting to make her worry more.

Lightning was now siting in the doctors office waiting to her result of her final physical, she was start to get a little worried because her sickness wasn't seeming to get better only worse. Those thoughts were push aside the moment the doctor walked into the room.

"Ah miss Farron, I hope we didn't leaving you waiting to long" The doctor says walking into the room

"Not at all doctor, but could you please tell me the results of my phyical so I can finally report to my officer training' Lighting say

"Straight to the point huh, okay well the result show that you are in complete health"

That information made Lightning very relieved and put at least some of her worries to rest

"But however, I can't write my letter of recommodation for your officer training"

Excuse me, why is that you said that I was in complete heath!?"

"Yes, you are in complete health given your condition"

"Condition?"

"You don't know do you miss Farron?"

"Know what doctor!?

Miss Farron your pregnate

**Well that chapter 3 finally I was ablt to upload it. I'm sorry if it took to long my computer had a virus and I had to take it to the shop to get it fixed but anyways thanks for reading any I hope to update soon. God is Love Peace**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

**Well, you all know it now, Lightning is pregnant. I hope that was a shocker for my readers, things are going to get alot more interesting from now on and I am also going to try to make these chapters as fast as I can, at least once a week if I can. So if you guys don't have any complaints lets start the story.**

Lightning was siting in the doctors office not believing what the doctor just told her.

"What did you just say doctor" Lightning asked

Yes, you heard it right Miss Farron, your pregnant.

Lightning continue to look at the doctor as if he had just grow a secondhead. Here she was expecting to just drop in complete a routine phyical and go straight to her officer training. She thought that she would finally stop thinking about Naruto once she began to get her career back on track, and now she was being told that she was going to have a child by him. This was all getting to be to much for her.

"Doctor are you one hunderd percent sure that I am pregnant" Lightning said slowly so the doctor would know how serious this situation was.

"Yes, without a doubt Miss Farron, by four weeks if I got the results in right" the doctor said

_Four weeks, this can not be happen right now, there is no way in hell I could be....there's no way... Was that the reason why I have been sick for so long, Damn it why is this happening now, I mean how could this have happen, me and Naruto never...well, we have but we always used protect....except for that night when we....we......DAMN YOU UZUMAKI!!!_ Lightning was thinking to herself as she sat in the doctors office.

For the next few moments Lightning continue to sit in the office, trying her hardest to keep for panicking. She never in her life once ever imagined that she would be a mother. She always thought that taking care of her younger sister was to make up for parenting. Now she was just told that she was going to be a mother for real. So many thing were happening all at once she didn't even begin tothink of how this was going to effect her career or how everyone else would react to the news ecspeally Naruto. And Naruto was a complete different issue within it's self.

"Miss Farron, I know this is alot to take in at the moment but trust me things always getbetter in time, but theres is also the issue of the father. I would like to get in contact with him as soon as possible" the doctor said unaware that Lightning was not paying attention to a word he said.

Lightning continued to sit ther complete lost in her own thoughts

"Miss Farron?"

Um yes, Lighting responded

"The father, I would like to get in contact with him a soon as possible" the doctor said

"The father?"

"Yes Miss Farron, you...do...know...who..he...is..right" the doctor said slowly and carefully to try not to offend his paticent

" Yes doctor, but I am afraid that would be impossible right now"

"Why is that Miss Farron?"

"Well...you...see....he....died" Lightning made the only good excuse she could think of

"A military man?" the doctor asked

"You could say that" Lightning responed.

"Well I am so sorry to hear that Miss Farron, it must of been very hard for you"

"Not as hard as you might think, doctor now tell me why does my pregency allow me not to enter in officer training for the Guardian Corp" Lightning said

"Well Miss Farron, even though you may still be over qualified to serve as an officer in the Guardian Corp. It has been law for years that mothers ecspeally single mothers can not serve in any fraction of the military in active duty for the well being of the child. The doctor explained

"Well then what are my alternatives then"

"Well you can get rid of the child or you could take a different role that doesn't included you in active duty"

"Get rid of the child" Lightning questioned

"Yes, it's either that or you have to find anther role in the military"

"I don't know, can I have time to think about this doctor"

"Yes of course Miss Farron, how about you come in next week this time and give me your desision"

Just then Lightning left the doctors office confused and uncertain about how her future was going to turn on the day Lightning decided to go over wedding plans with Serah to help her get her mind off of what she should do about the unborn child. She also wanted to make sure she was involved with the wedding since she was the one who was paying for the thing. At first Serah and Snow objected to the idea of having Lightning pay for the entire wedding but they eventual gave in when Naruto convinced them that it was just Lightning way of showing that she cares. While Lightning and Serah was looking for wedding dresses Serah noticed that something was bothering her older sister.

"So Lighting have you heard from Naruto at all lately?" Serah asked

"No" Lightning respond

"Aren't you worried about him?"

"No, I'm sure he's fine Serah" Lightning lied. The truth was that Lightning was constantly worried about him this is the longest she has not heard from him since the time they first met and now with everything that was going on it just made things worse.

"And besides Serah, he's with Sazh and you know he won't let Naruto get in trouble when he's around" Lightning says

"Yeah, I guess your right Eclair. But don't you think it's funny even though Naruto and Sazh have known each other for a couple of years, Sazh practically treats Naruto like a little brother." Serah says

"I guess Naruto has that effect on people"

"Yeah he got you to fall in love with him" Serah said teasingly

Lighting became silent for a moment, there were just so much emotion surronding her at this time and talking about Naruto was not helping.

"Anyways Serah have you found a dress you like yet?" Lightning asked

"No not yet lets look in a different store for now"

Both Lightning and Serah were going to store to store but to no success none of the dresses were to Serahs liking apprently Serah was looking for the perfect dress while Lightning didn't understand her sister obsession. Lightning was always the tomboy of the family and was never into that girly crap her little sister was big on.

"You know, Lightning if you you just try to talk to Naruto I'm sure understand...." Serah began to say but was intrupped

"Serah could you do me a favor and let's not talk about Naruto for a while"

Serah turn around to her big sis and she could tell that Lightning begining to get tired of all this talk about Naruto so she decided to try to change the subject to put her sister at ease.

"So how did your physical exam go" Serah asked

_"Great, just when I get her talk about anything other then Naruto and I, she ask another question that has to do with him" _Lightning thinks to herself

"It....went...well..."Lightning began to say

"What's wrong Eclair, did something bad happen in the exam,don't tell me your sick" Serah said beganing to get worried

Lightning immediatly knew what was going through her sisters mind, she might be afraid that Lightning inherted the same disease that killed their parents.

"No Serah, I'm not sick don't worry I'm not sick" Lightning said

"Then whats wrong" Serah asked again

"Nothing the doctor said that I'm in complete health" Lightning responded

"So you'll be going into Officer Training soon then?"

"I don't know yet"

"What are talking about Eclair you always said that you wanted to be an officer"

"I can't go into officer training right now"

"Why is that Lightning?"

Lightning sighed, she at first wanted to keep this information hidden as long as she could but she figure that she have tell someone eventually before somebody found out on there own and run off to tell Naruto about it. So she figure it would be best that to tell her sister and make sure she doesn't tell anybody about it.

"I can't join the military again becaues in my physical exam the doctor descoverd that I'm....pregnant" Lightning said

Serah just stood there in shock it took a couple of seconds for her to say anything but to Lightning it seemed like an enternity.

"You....mean....your?" Serah asked

Lightning just nodded her head to answer her question. A few more moments went by untill Lightning was thrown into a bear hug by her little sister.

"I'm so happy for you Eclair" Serah said with tears being to fall down her face

"Serah calm down" Lightning said trying to escape her sister grasp

"It's just that I'm so happy for you...Oh my God have you told Naruto yet he's gonna be so happy"

"I haven't told him yet"

"What, why not"

"I haven't decided if I want to keep the baby yet"

Those word crushed her sister high spirits

"What do you mean you don't know if your going to keep the baby"

"Serah I have a career to think about for a better life for you, if I have a child then I could never do that now can I?"

"Eclair, you don't have to take care of me any more, alright this is so much bigger then your career now"

"This isn't just about my career think about Naruto if he finds out he'll never go home" Lightning says

"What are you talking about, Naruto would be ecstatic about this and what if he does never return to his home maybe thats a good thing, you have to stop making excuse for yourself Eclair, anyone can tell that Naruto loves you more then anything and do you actually believe he'll ever resent you for being with him, this will be the happiest news of his life and your not sure if you want to keep the baby!"

"This isn't a decision I could make lightly Serah, I need time to think about it"

"So you going to tell Naruto about it"

"No, not yet"

"What do you mean not yet, Naruto deserves to know about this and have a say on wether to keep the baby or not just as much as you do"

"I know, Serah I just can't tell him just yet"

"Well if your just not going to tell him I will!" Serah said

"No Serah wait, I'll tell him just give me time to make my decision"

Later that night Lightning laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. There were just so many thing going through her head right now that she didn't know what to do at the moment. As she continued to to stare at the ceiling her mind started think about her memories of sharing the same bed with Naruto. She remembered the first time they shared this bed, Naruto was so nervous that he actually left a wet spot on the bed from sweating so much. There just so many memories she shared with him, more then she ever though she would she with a man. It was at this point Lightning started to get depressed thinking about him, wondering where he was, or if he was safe. She buried her head in the pillow as she did this she realised that the pillow still smelled like him. And just then and there tears stared to fall from her face. Lightning has really cried at all since her parents death and now here she was crying into a pillow like a little kid. She hated this part of herself feeling weak and vulrable.

Later on next week Lightning was sitting in the same doctors office waiting for the doctor to arive to give him her answer.

This week was not easy for her she begining to really feel the effects of pregency even though she was not yet showing but her ablility to actual hold in her meal have weaken drasticly. And on top of that she was also begining to have mood swiings, and Serah was not talking to her becaues she felt that she was taking to long to to seek Naruto out and tell him the news.

Just then the doctor finally made hes way to the office

"Hello Miss Farron, how are you feeling today" the doctor said

"Fine you told me to come in when I decided what I wanted to do about this prenancy"

"Yes and what have you decided then?"

I've decided that........

**And that's chapter 4 people I'm sorry I have to leave ya'll on a cliffy but I need to keep ya'll guessing what's going to happen and I know that alot of times when people do it it's really cheap but I'm going to make it up to ya'll in the the next chapter I promise you so I beg ya'll don't write me off just yet. But anyways thanks for reading and Tune in next week for Chapter 5 Lightning answer. God is Love Peace out.**


	6. Big announcement

**Hi guy I just wanted to announce that I will be working on a new FF/Naruto new story was always a dream project of mine I wrote the "Most Dangerous Mission" as kind of an experiment to see how it would go and how people reacted to it now that it has enough positive reviews. I think that now would be the best time to try this story out, my new story (which I have not found a name for it yet) will involve almost all of the Final Fantasy charaters put into one story with Naruto as the main protaganist. Each of the Final Fantasy charaters I use will be a little OC but not enough to change the personalities at all so don't fear. I am also going to create a world using some of the familiar things you guys may have seen from previous Final Fantasy worlds. I decided to do that because I want to keep this well balance and structured for each of these character to interract and the story to go the way I want it. Trust me this isn't going to be a senario where the main character travels from world to world and other FF characters are randomly inserted and then forgot about like you may have seen in Kingdom Hearts Games( that is not a KH diss, I loved that game). These characters will have a significant role in the story I assure you. But don't worry about the "Most Dangerous Mission" I will still update a new chapter once a week and it may take a while for me to get this new story underway so don't worry. Well, thats about it for the big anouncement, I hope you guys look forward to it and I also hope you guys tune in on Friday for Chapter 5 Lightning Answers. God is love Peace out.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

"I have decided that it will be best to for me to keep the child" Lightning anwsered the doctor

"Are you sure Miss Farron" The doctor responed

"Yes, I'm sure"

"Well I am glad to hear you say that Miss Farron, I hope you know now that means you'll be giving up your oppurtunity for Officer Training."

"I am aware of that, but didn't you say that there were other alternatives for me to serve the military?"

"Yes there are but I would like get in touch with your lieutenant and see where you would be best suited"

"So what am I supposed to do now?"

"Well now I recommend you get as much rest as you possibly can, I going to want you to come in for a check up every couple of weeks, and I also suggest you pick up a hobbie something that will put yor mind at ease, I have notice by your posture that you have been going through alot of stress lately and I want you to do something to take your mind off of it, stress is never good for a women during pregency you know."

_"Am I really that easy to read, I know I should take my mind off of Naruto but it's so hard with all this going around"_ Lightning thinks to herself

"I am also going to order some pregency books so you can know what to expect on these months to come"

"Thank you doctor" Lightning said leaving the doctors office

When Lightning arrived home she was surprised to see that Serah was not there, she figured that she went off somewhere with Snow, which she was kind of glad because she was not in the mood of hearing about wedding talk or her sister pleas and demands for her to seek out Naruto and tell him the news of thier unborn child. Lightning was surprisingly really tired when she finally enter the house, which was odd because of her training she was expected to have almost endless stamina. Was it her pregancy that cause of this? She would find out when she begins to read the baby books that the doctor had given her. But right now she was too tired to think of anything else so she decided to go straight to bed and get some sleep.

While Lightning was sleeping she was pleague by the same dream she has been having for the past weeks.

_**Lightning Dream**_

_Lightning you got a sec?_

_What is it, Naruto?_

_It's nothing, you know we've all been through a lot together right?_

_Yeah we've all been through a lot. Lightning says_

_And we've all gotten a lot closer because of it right?_

_You can say that, but what's wrong you don't seem like yourself right now Naruto. Lightning asked looking a little concerned._

_Nothing it's just….um….you…see….I_

_What are you sick do you need to be taken to the healer? Lightning asked as she walked up to Naruto and place her palm on his forehead._

_No Éclair, I'm not sick. Naruto says as he grabs Lightning hand and kneels down on one knee._

_Naruto then pulls out a something from his pocket and place the object on Lightning ring finger revealing to be a Diamond engagement ring._

_I came here to ask you a question, Éclair Ferron will you marry me?_

_"Naruto...what...are....saying?"_

_"I am saving that I want to spend my life with you Eclair" _

_"Why are you asking me this Naruto?" _

_"Because when I first came to this world all I ever wanted to do was go home, when I got to know you and everyone else in this world everything change I feel in love with Cocoon with Pulse with everybody and with you Eclair. I want to spend the rest of my life here, I want you to be my wife and the mother of my children, ever since the day I met you I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. All I want to spend ever day my of my life trying to make you as happy as you have made me. Please Eclair do me the honor and be my wife._

_"Naruto...you...don't know what your saying, what about your home, your friends, your dream"_

_"I'm not going to say that it doesn't matter or that I have forgotten about them, but it almost impossible for me to return now that the fal cie is destoryed and I don't want to waste my life search for something that might not never happen."_

_"Naruto you can't say that, just think about your life before you came here" _

_"That's the point Eclair, I'm glad that everything that has happen in my former life but if I had stayed there, I would of never met you"_

_"Naruto...I....No I'm sorry but I can't accept this" Lightning says and takes off the ring Naruto just had given her and gives it back to him amd turns around begins to walk off._

_"Eclair wait!"_

_"No Naruto your just lying to yourself, you don't want to marry me, your just trying to find an excuse for giving up on your quest"_

_"Wait Eclair thats not true I really-"_

_But it was too late Lightning already walke off leaving Naruto there._

Lightning woke up in silenced and looked at the clock, aparently she slept through out the night with the same dream she has been having but this time she didn't wake up crying she turned around and checked her pillow to see if she has been crying in her sleep. To her surprise the pillow was dry, Lightning took this as a sign that she was getting over it even though it didn't feel any better then before. She got out of bed and decided to head for breakfest when she got there she saw Serah sitting their watching the news. Lightning walked up to her to greet her.

"Good morning Serah" Lighting said

"Good morning how did your doctor appointment go?" Serah asked

"It went well I going to have to check back with him in a couple of weeks"

"So you decided that your going to keep the baby?"

"Yes, but I'm not entirely sure why, I have no knowledge whatsoever of being a mother or raising child"

"How can you say that Light, you practicly raised me yourself"

"Well thats different"

"How is that different?"

"You and me both had parents to begin with, but now I'm going to be the soul person to take care of this child"

"What about Naruto huh, arn't you going to tell him since your going to keep the baby"

Lightning signed she didn't want to hear another lecture about her love life, or her responsbilities as a mother to inform the father of the baby. And she figured that she might as well get this over with, Naruto would eventually find out the moment the baby was born and the fact that she didn't tell him in that time would only strain their already complicated relationship.

"Your right Serah I should tell him, the problem is that I don't know where he is right now, ever since he started working with Sazh I haven't heard from him"

"So what are you going to do, go searching for him?"

"No, I remember that Sazh said he would be back to help set up the wedding, I assume that he will bring Naruto with him, I'll tell him then.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, he deserve to know and I think that it's time the two of us resolved some issues"

"I am happy but what about you career, what are you going to do now that you can't serve in the military?"

"My doctor and my lieutenant are going over that, to see what other position I could take in the military"

"I sure that not going to be a problem, you did help destory the fal cie I'm sure that they'll find a good place for you"

"Well I guess we'll find out when the time happens but right now I guess I should start reading these baby books the doctor has given me."

With that begin said Lightning began to read the baby books while eating her breakfest. She wanted to get a better understanding of what she was going to have to good through in the months to come. As she continued to read through the book she made a note to take down the key things that she would need to do to have a healthy pregnacy.

**1 Eat** **Nutritious Meals and Snacks**

That was kind of a no brainer, Lightning always had a great diet and it was conivent for her that she wouldn't have to change her eating habits

**2 Take Prenatal Vitamins**

This was one thing that she would have to start doing, Lightning was always healthy and never needed to take vitamins.

**3 Exercise**

Was also something that Lightning was always doing on her free time she was glad that she wouldn't have to change that**.**

**4 Rest When Your Body Needs It**

That was one thing that may be a problem for Lightning becaues she hated to having to rest it always made her mind wander

**5 Get Good Prenatal Care**

It is important for every mother to seek out an obstetrician, midwife or family doctor for prenatal care during pregnancy. Lightning agreed with this and thought it would be best to start shopping around for a good family doctor.

**6 Avoid Exposure to Harmful Substance**

Was also going to be easy because she was never around anything she would defind as harmful substance

**7 Avoid Certain Foods**

This may be a problem for her becaues even though she would keep a healthy diet, she would indulge in some on healty food every once in a while.

**8 Avoid Caffeine**

This was a huge problem for her, because she was almost addicted to coffee and energy drinks so that means she would have to sacrifice for the sake of the baby

**9 Make Educated Decisions about Childbirth**

That was a topic she would want to decide with Naruto once she told him the news

10 **Prepare To** **Breastfeed Your Baby**

Lightning was not sure how to deal with breastfeeding she never in her life though she might have to, she would need time to get more confortable with the idea of breastfeeding.

In the time it took her to read the books she learned that in the next few months she would expect to have MORNING SICKNESS, Constipation,Fatigue, Frequent Urination,Heartburn,Breast changes,Faintness/Dizziness,Mood swings and apprehension,Headaches,Cramps,Skin changes,Hair Changes,Nails Changes,Changes in Visions,Vaginal discharge and Sleep disturbances. The more Lightning continued to read the worse she felt about having to go through all this, and began to wonder why so many women actually look forward to having a baby and why didn't the men have to suffer for this, after all there had a part to play in all this. She then decided to put the books away for the time being and focus on something different like what kind of new job would she get from the military. She knew was skilled enough to get any decent job if things didn't work out but she wasn't ready to quit the military completely just 's what she would find out when she checks in with her doctor in the next week.

The next week Lightning was again sitting in her doctor office.

"_How many times do I have to come her everytime I here there alway something that going to drasticly change my life, well hopefully today won't be like my other visit" _Lightning thinks to herself

Just the doctor enters the room

"Good morning Miss Farron how have to been doing?" the doctor asked

"No different then last week" Lightning answered

"Well thats good, I talked to your lieutenant last week to see if he can find you a postion in the military and I think we've found right job for you"

"What's the job?"

"Well the Guardain Corp need a resenative to serve with a royal family member to help strengthen the ties between the military and royal family. Your job will be to serve a certain family member, you will be his bodyguard, his assistant, his consultent."

"His?"

"Yes, you will be serving the prince of the Caelum Dynasty,"

"Are you sure I'm in the right condition to be guarding someone?"

"Yes, the Guardian Corp want to send their best to watch over him and there no one more qualified then you are Miss Farron, and beside this is mostly just politics there hasn't been an attack on the royal family for decades, and don't worry your benefits will remain the same and you will also recieve double the pay if you take this job.

" So what this guys name that I'll be watching over?

"Ah yes I almost forgot to tell you his name is Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum"

**Well that chapter 5 folks I hope you guys enjoyed that. Oh and by the way those are actual facts about what women can expect in pregnacy(still think begin pregnant is fun kids). And yes I actually put Noctis in the story I hope that doesn't piss anyone off but I need him for the story you'll find out why later. So tune in next week because Naruto and Lightning will finally see each other again so make sure you tune in for Chap 6 N/L comfortation.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

**Hi guys thanks for taking the the time to check out this chapter, I have surprisingly a bit of free time so I decided to up load my stories a little quicker. This Chapter were finally going to see Naruto again and Naruto and Lightning will finally have there confrontation. Will Lightning finally tell Naruto the truth about the baby, will they get back together, what does Noctis have to do with this. I guess we'll find out right now.**

Lightning was waiting inside the Caelum royal palace waiting to meet the Prince she would be serving. As she was waiting there she couldn't help but wonder what this Prince is like, Lightning didn't have much knowledge of the royal families becaues Sanctum controlled most of Cocoon and Royalty had little to no influnced over Cocoon. They were practicly just Billionires with noble titles attached to their names,but that still didn't stop the little girls from dreaming about marrying a Prince and living happy ever after. Lightning signed so much has happened since they destoryed the Fal-cie, lately their has been a power struggle between the Military and the Royal familes over who should rule over Cocoon. Lightning assumed thats why they sent her to watch over Heir to the royal family, to strength ties and keep an eye on them as well.

_"How long is this Prince going to keep me waiting, it's been almost an hour"_Lightning thinks to herself

Just then the doors open and a Raven haired young man walk up to her.

"Hello Ms. Farron it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm sorry if you had to wait too long" Noctis said greeting Lightning

"Not at all Prince, I am wondering why you have summoned me here so soon, I don't start till next week"

"I just wanted to finally meet you, I have heard alot about you Ms. Farron but I was never told that you were this beautiful"

Lightning blushed a little

"Is that so, then I am sure that my liuetenunt has told you of my current situation"

"Yes he has and I am so sorry to hear about that, it must be very hard for you right now with the lost of the father"

"Huh excuse me?"

"The father, you said that he has died corrected"

"Uh...y-yeah it's hard but it's going to be okay"

"I'm glad to hear that, Ms. Farron I just want you to know if you need help with anything never heisate to ask"

"Thank you Prince Noctis"

"Please just call me Noctis, if were going to be working together you should call me by my first name"

"Thank you then Noctis"

"Don't mention it, anyways you should get going right your setting up sister wedding."

"Yes, thank you again Noctis"

"Your welcome and I look forward to working with you Ms. Farron"

Lightning walked out of the palace a little confused over the prince, there was something about him that she could not figure out was he just a little too friendly, why was he so interested in meeting her, was he trying to flirt with her. There was just to many unanswered question about him that made her feel uncomfortable. But she put those thoughts aside, as she decided to focus on her sister wedding plans for the moment

Meanwhile Naruto and Sazh were travel back to Seaside city of Bodham. They were both traveling back by airship, which Sazh was flying since he didn't feel that Naruto was ready to fly on his own just yet while Naruto just slept since he didn't have anything else to do while he was sleeping he was having the same dream that seemed to be reacurring more and more.

_"Hey Dad, wake up, Dad it's time to get up" coming from the voice of a little boy_

_Naruto slowly opens his eyes to see a little boy with blond spiky hair and blue eyes stare right back at him. No one could denine that this little boy was his son, he looked almost like mirror vision of Naruto only his hair was slighty longer._

_"Come on Dad, you promised you take us to see the parade today"_

_"Okay, alright I'm up" Naruto says _

_As Naruto gets up he looks around the room in search of someone._

_"Kenshin, where is your mother?"_

_"She's in the kitchen right now" _

_"Alright, how about you go in kitchen and start eating breakfest while I get dress and I'll meet you down there."_

_"Okay but you better not go back to sleep alright"_

_"Alright I promise" _

_After Kenshin walked out of the room Naruto proceded to get dressed and prepared himself for the day. When he was finished he walked into the kitchen to see a women with pink hair turn around to face him._

_"Good morning, looks like someone slept well" the women says greeting Naruto_

_"Good morning Eclair, I would of woke up sooner if someone was there to wake me"_

_"Dad just making excuses for being lasy" little Kenshin says_

_Lightning then turns around to face her son _

_"Kenshin be nice to your father it's not his fault that he's lazy"_

_"You two can't ever give a guy a break can you huh?" Naruto asked_

_"No way" little Kenshin says_

_"Naruto hurry up and eat your breakfest the parade will be starting in a couple of hours and we'll be late if we don't get going soon"_

_After everyone finished eating their dinner the rush out through the house and started to walk in the direaction of the parade. While they walk toward the parade little Kenshin turned towards his father._

_"Hey dad, will tell me another story about your world"_

_"Well now not the time were almost at the parade, wait until we get back home okay"_

_"Okay, but you know what I wanna be when I grow up"_

_Kenshin parents then turn to face their son waiting for his anwser_

_"What do you what to be when you grow up son?"Naruto asked_

_"A want to be a shinobe just like you were dad" little Kenshin answered_

_"I thought you wanted to be in the Guardian Corp like I was Kenshin"Lightning asked her little boy_

_"Yeah that two, I got it all planed out prefectly, first I'll become a Guardian Corp elite like mom was then I travel to dads world and become a elite shinobe like dad was, my plan is flawless." Kenshin explained_

_"We'll that sound like a great plan son, but you know if you join the Guardian Corp you'll be given a code name what would you like yours to be?" Naruto asked_

_"Yeah I thought of a code name and it's pretty cool too, check this out, I want my code name to be Cloud."_

"_Cloud huh, that is a pretty cool code name son, I can't wait for you to start using it"_

_"Sure Dad but first you got to wake up"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Wake up dad.....wake up...._Wake...up .......WAKE UP!!!

Naruto slowly open his eyes to see his friend standing over him, nugging him awake.

"Hey it's time to wake up Naruto were almost there" Sazh says

Naruto got up and looked around to see where he was and remembered that he fell asleep on the airship traveling back with Sazh.

"Yeah I'm up, how far are we away" Naruto asked

"Just a about half an hour away" Sazh says

"Great, so just wake me back up in half an hour then"

"No you don't, we have been flying all night and you have done nothing but sleep the whole time"

"Well I would fly for you if you would just let me"

"Maybe next time, and by the way have you decided to tell them the news yet"

"Not yet, I'll decide when I see them alright"

"If you do tell Lightning first, I think she deserves to know more then anyone"

"Yeah I guess so"

Naruto then looked out the window in silence staring at the passing clouds trying not to think about the awkard conversation he might have with Lightning when he sees her.

"Still day dreaming huh, what have you been dreaming about aways?"

Naruto couldn't answer that question. For the past month he has been having the same wierd dream about the same little boy he keeps calling Kenshin. Naruto had no idea where it was coming from only that it started a few days after he and Lightning broke up. This last dream he had was alot clearer then the ones he's been having up to this point.

"Cloud really is a cool name" Naruto says to himself

"Huh, you say something?" Sazh asked

"Oh nothing, it's nothing" Naruto responded not aware that what he said prevously was out loud

Meanwhile Lightning was sitting in the mirror practicing what she was going to say to Naruto about the news of her being pregnant. When her little sister walked in the room.

"So are you excited to see Naruto again?" Serah asked

"Well I have to see him some time, better sooner then later" Lightning answered

"Well at least he's alright and do well from what we heard from Sazh"

"Yeah I guess so" Lightning says calmly

But the truth was Lightning was so relived to hear that Naruto was alright after almost a full month of Naruto hearing from him, not knowing where he was or what he was doing, had her constantly worried about him.

"Now that he's going to be here soon you can finally tell him" Serah says

"Tell him what?" Vanille asked walking into the room

"Oh nothing important" Serah says

"Is Lightning going to tell Naruto that she wants to get back together?"

"Yeah something like that"

"Well Lightning if your going to tell Naruto that you want to get back together, you should just go for it and everything will work out fine"

"Yeah if you say so, anyways has Hope come along with ya'll?" Lightning asked

"Yeah we pick him up with on our way up here" Vanille respond

Right then Snow walked into the room

"Hey guess what, Sazh and Naruto just arrived, you guys want to go see them?" Snow says to everyone

"_Great I might as well get this over with_" Lightning thinks to himself as she and the rest of the gang get and go to greet Naruto and Sazh

"Hey guys long to time no see huh" Sazh says stepping out of the ship

"Yeah you two look great" Vanille say

"Thanks we feel great" Naruto says

"Naruto can I talk to you in private?" Lightning says to Naruto

"Yeah sure" Naruto says not looking forward to what he would have to say to Lightning

Naruto and Lightning then walked away from the crowd far enough to make sure that no one could hear them.

"You seem to be doing well Naruto" Lightning

"Yeah you too" Naruto responded

"Naruto look I know things are still tense between the two of us but I don't want you to hold any hard feelings towards me"

"No, not at all, look I'm not sure why you wanted us to break up but I can only assume you had a good reason for it so I could never blame you or hold any hard feelings for you Eclair.

"That's good becaues I have something very important to tell you Naruto"

"Wait Eclair there something more important I need to tell you" Naruto says

_"More important, what could be more important then what I have to tell him"_ Lightning thinks to herself

"Naruto I really think what I have to say is more important trust me" Lightning says

"Eclair I have to say this now or I don't think I'll ever be able to say"

Everything inside of Lightning was telling her to cut Naruto off and tell him her news of the baby, but her curousity was getting the best of her

"Okay Naruto tell me what you have to say"

"Alright, the truth is that....I....I think I found a way to return home"

**Well thats chapter 6 I hope you guys enjoyed it, I hope that I did not through alot of people off with Naruto dream sequence, I don't want to reveal what I have plan for the future so I won't say anything about it yet, but don't let that keep you guys from letting your minds wonder. As far as the whole Cloud thing, every time I imagine what this child would look like I keep seing a little baby Cloud, and it also doesn't help the fact the when the author design Lightning character for the game he based her solely on Cloud. But still I am not 100% sure that this child is going to be cannon in the story so don't get your hopes up just yet. I wanted to make this chapter alot longer but I plan to upload chapter so time this week so look out for that. Thanks for reading guys tune in Friday for Chapter 7 Lightning reaction and see ya'll next time. God is Love **


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

**Hi guys great to see you again, I'm glad to that ya'll haven't gotten bored with the story yet. I have completed this chapter 7 on time as promised. I will try to upload these chapters a little faster but I can't make any promises. So lets get started with the chapter.**

Lightning was standingshocked before Naruto taking in what he had just said

"Naruto what did you just say?" Lightning asked

"I said that I think that I have found a way to go home, remember those ruins in Pulse where you guys found me" Naruto answered

"The Taejin towers?"

"Yeah I think those statue things summoned my here from my world"

"How can they summon you from another world?"

"Summons is not very uncommon where I'm from, but I do remember that when I first got came here I remember those statues telling me that I was summoned to help free Cocoon from destruction, even though I didn't understand what they meant at the time.

"So how are you going to return to you home then Naruto?"

"Sazh figures that I was summoned to this world using the same portal we used to travel between Cocoon and Pulse if I went back to those ruins in Gran Pulse. Sazh might get the coordinates that was used to summoned me here.

"Really?"

"Yeah even though I don't understand a word of what he was talking about when he first told me, but Sazh understands it enough so I'm sure that he can figure it out"

"Thats great Naruto I'm happy you can finally return home and live out your dreams"

"Hold on wait, I haven't really decided to go back just yet"

"What are you talking about Naruto, you finally have a chance to go back home why wouldn't you want to go back"

"Because Sazh told me if I do return home there might not be a chance to come back to Cocoon. Eclair things are different now I have a new life here, I can't just walk away from everybody I gotten so close to. Over the past few years you guys have become my family I don't want to just turn my back on ya'll forever, I don't want to turn my back on us forever either"

"Naruto...I..." Lightning began to say but was interrupted by Naruto

"Eclair listen, I know theres still a chance for us, I don't want to turn my back on you, I love you more then I ever thought I could love someone, and we both know you still have some feelings for me aswell.

This all just to much for Lightning to take in, a moment ago she was just about to inform Naruto that he was going to be a father and now he just told her that he found a way to return to his home and live out his dream he told her so much about. If she didn't tell him she would be keeping her child and father seperated but if she did tell him. He would refuse to leave Cocoon and be stuck in this world forever instantly killing his dream and leaving in a position where he might grow to resent her child and her aswell, this was an imposible decision for Lightning to make.

"Naruto...I'm...I"m sorry but I have moved on, you should do the same"

"Eclair listen" Naruto began to say but was interrupted by Lightning this time

"No you listen, don't be an idiot, don't waste away your life for someone who doesn't love you"

"That's not true Eclair I know"

"No Naruto your just lying to yourself, tring to convince yourself that I might fell the same way, but I'm telling you right here face to face I do not love you Naruto Uzumaki your wasting your time trying to think other wise, GO HOME!!!" Lightning says to Naruto before storming off but if Naruto was able to see her face he would of notice the tears falling from her eyes as she tries to get as far away from everyone as possible.

**Meanwhile with the rest of the group**

"So your saying that Naruto has a chance to return to his home?" Snow asked

"Yeah if we can get back to those ruins he might" Sazh says

"That's awful, you mean he just going to leave us all" Vanille says

"No Naruto would do that, I'm not sure if he decided to leave just yet"

"What about Lightning what's she going to do if Naruto leaves?" Serah says

"You know Lightning, I'm sure she would be fine Serah"

"No that's not what I meant"

"Huh?"

"You guys may not not know yet but Lightning is...." Serah began to say but was interrupted

"Lightning is what Serah?" Naruto asked with a concern look on his face

"Oh it's nothing Naruto, don't worry about it"

Just by looking at Serah, Naruto could tell she was hiding something important from him and what ever it was, it was probly the reason why Lightning was acting so cold to him lately.

"Serah look I love your big sister and if there is something going on with her please tell me" Naruto says

"Naruto I'm sorry but I promised Lightning I wouldn't tell, just please Naruto give her some more time I'm sure she'll tell you herself.

After that for the time being Naruto decided that it was best to leave Lightning alone for now. And the rest began to set up the wedding even with everybody feeling tension between Naruto and Lightning as far as the getting the wedding set up, it worked out even better then everyone could of hoped for. Serah finally found her the perfect wedding dress with the help of Vanille, it seemed that Vanille was alot better at helping finding dresses then Lightning was. While Fang, Hope, and Lightning help get supplys for the wedding, and Sazh, Snow, and Naruto helped set up the reception, which proved to be very easy since Naruto could use his shadow clones which saved alot of time and not mention money. While every thing was getting set up Naruto and Lightning was still keeping their distance from each other, Naruto decided it would be best to give her space since every time he would go to her she would just push away. Naruto still had alot to think about now that he might of found a way to return home the thought of him leaving Cocoon became more and more a possiblity and the way Lightning has been acting toward him.

**Meanwhile at the Caelum royal palace**

Lightning was busy the entire week it seemed to just drag on with the wedding getting closer and closer, and I also having to start her job working with the Prince as well, but Lightning was keeping herself busy was the only way to keep herself from thinking about Naruto so she didn't really complain about it. Lightning was currently going over the lastest document statesment of the royal family spending, it appears that hte royal families have been buying as much land as possible it seems they were trying to buy their way into power. And the fact that the Prince was the one making these purchases of land in the name of the royal family only complicated matters. Lightning continued to eye over the paper work unti the Prince walked in the room to greet Lightning

"Hello Lightning it's good to see your keeping yourself busy"

"Oh hello Prince, I was just finallizing the document statement, it seems that your family has been making alot purchases of land"

"You can let my receptionist take care of that, I came here to ask you a question"

"What is it Prince?"

"You know that blond hair man by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, the man who helped your gang of friends defeat the Fal-cie, are you still in contact with him?"

"Why do you want to know of Naruto for?"

"Well you see the Grand Counsel of Cocoon has been listing a number of cannidates to see who will take over the late GalenthDysley place and his name came up, you may not of realized but your comrade has become the hero of the people of Cocoon"

"Excuse me!?"

"Oh yes, strange warrior from a new distance world comes and aids a gang of rebel l'cie and frees Cocoon from destruction, the Counsel has been quite taken by this man, enough to even some members of the Counsel to suggest that he should take the place of the next Primarch of the Sanctum"

"Really, you can't be serious"

"Oh but I am and to be honest the Counsel has suggested my name aswell, I would like to meet this Naruto and talk to him if I could"

"Really I don't know where you two could meet since he travels so much now"

"I know, how about your sister wedding reception I could be your date and meet him then"

"MY DATE!? I don't think it's nessary-" Lightning began to say but was interrupted

"It's decided then, I will ecsort you to your sister wedding reception" Noctis says he turns around leaves Lightning there

Prince Noctis continued to walk along the halls of the palace until he reach his chambers to meet a man waiting for him.

**Prince Noctis Chambers**

"So is everything going as planned?" the man asked

"Yes, no one is ecspecting a thing everything is going as planned" Noctis answered

"Has the preparation have been made in the ruins of Gran Pulse?" Noctis asked

"Yes sir, everything has been prepared and waiting, but I do have question to ask you Prince Noctis"

"What is it?"

"Why bother with the girl?"

"You mean Lightning, I need her to achieve my goals with the counsel, but first I need get this Naruto Uzumaki out of the picture, along with his basterd child Lightning is currently carrying, and once their both out of the way I will take Eclair Farron as my Queen and the Counsel will have no choice but to announce me as the new Primarch of Sanctum."

"Is that so Prince?"

"Yes and that's why when Naruto Uzumaki and Sazh Katroy makes their way to Gran Pulse, make sure that they don't come back alive"

"It will be done Prince, I will make sure that they breath their last breath on Gran pulse." the man says bowing and leaving the Prince in his chambers

Meanwhile Lightning was traveling back home the Royal palace lost in her own thoughts. There was always something about Noctis that put her on edge, the ways he would look at her to his shady deals he would make to how everyone treated him like God. And what was that talk about Naruto being considered as the next Primarch by the Grand Counsel, sure she knew that the people of Cocoon was quite taken by him and the fact that he was never a l'cie to began with only boasted his popularity even though Lightning would never let that get to his head. But the Councel actually councidering him the next Primarch? Given the fact that Naruto has now found a way to return home, Lightning thought it would be best that to keep that information from him and the baby aswell.

Later on that week continued to be even more stressful for Lightning but to her surprise she didn't encounter Noctis at all some that at least put her at ease, but one of the bad things was that her pregnacy was begining to show, it wasn't too noticible she could still ware most of clothes but nothing that she used to wear that showed off her belly, and with Naruto always around she had to try even harder to hid it from him.

**Wedding reception**

" Everyone has worked very hard on preparing for the wedding at went off with bang, Lightning was extremly proud of her little sister and amazed at how beautiful she could be.

Everyone was also enjoying the wedding as well all except for Naruto of course. Even though when he first saw Lightning in her bridesmaid gown he couldn't take his eyes off oh her. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he ever seen, he couldn't help but wonder what she would look like in her own wedding dress. But those thoughts were immediately crush the second he saw Lightnings Raven haired escort.

"The moment Naruto set his eyes on him, only one word came up in his mind "Sasuke" and even though he knew that these were two different people altogether, those familer feelings of heart break were coming back to him.

"Is this what Eclair meant when she said she moved on? Is this the reason she doesn't want to be with me? Is this the big secret everyones been keeping from me?"

Things were all coming together for Naruto the way people have been acting around him to the way that Lightning has been treating him and ignoring him, it was so obvious that Lightning had moved on to another man. And not only for the second time in Naruto's life he lost the women he loved to man who looked the same as last man who took the heart of the women he loved.

The rest of the reception went along smoothly for everybody except for Naruto who seemed to sneak off by himself the moment the wedding vows was over. While everyone else was enjoying the wedding reception Lightning was currently wondering where Naruto wounder off to and went to look for him leaving Noctis to mingle with every one else. She finally found him sitting by himself on the railings.

"Hey, so this is where you wounder off to" Lightning says as she approaches him

Naruto hears Lightning but doesn't turn around to face her

"Naruto you have been acting strange lately what's wrong'

"Nothing it's just nothing" Naruto responded

"Naruto just tell me already"

"Well it's just that...that if you wanted to be with him you could of just told me!"

Lightning was taken back by what Naruto had just said to her

"Huh, be with who?"

"You know that Raven haired guy you came here with"

"What Noctis, Naruto listen Noctis is just my-" Lightning began to say untill she was interrupted

"Naruto Uzumaki, I finally found you" come from a familier voice

They both turn around to see Prince Noctis standing there

"Lightning if you would excuse us for a moment I have something to decuss with Naruto"

**What will Noctis talk to Naruto about? Who is the man helping the Prince? What is waiting for Naruto and Sazh on Gran Pulse. Will Naruto ever know the truth? Tune in next time and find out. Okay I'm sorry that was overly dramatic and I know that alot of my readers have been wondering when Lightning finally going to tell Naruto the news of the baby. I know you guys have been very patient and I thank you for that. I don't want to spoil what I have planned but I assure you it's coming alot sooner then you think. I just need a little time because I have alot of story to tell and when Naruto finally finds out the news of the baby it's going to be a huge plot point, but trust me it is coming soon okay. As for Noctis I'm going to make his true intention reveal more and more through out the course of the story and as far as the man helping him I'm going to let that be a surprise but trust me it's good. So anyways I thank you guys for reading make sure to review and remember the more reviews this story receives the faster I can write and upload these chapters(HINT HINT), until next time. God is Love**


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

**Hey guys it's good to see you again. I originally wanted to uplaod this chapter alot faster, but I got a little side tracked but thanks for tuning in and reviewing it means alot. But I'm sure you don't want listen to what I have to say so lets get started with the story.**

**The Grand Council of Cocoon Chambers**

A group of representive from the Military, Royal families, and The People gather around a round table to begin there meeting

The Representative of The People begin to speak

"We have all gather her today to discuss the list of cannidates of who should take the place of Primarch of the Sanctum we have been able to narrow the list of potental cannidates to the two Naruto Uzumaki the hero of Cocoon and Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum the heir to the Caelum Dynasty the most powerful of the royal families. What the representaives will debate on is who do they think should take this position the first to speak will be from the Military.

"It's obvious Naruto Uzumaki should be elected to lead Cocoon we have been in torment from the Fal cie for centuries and now we finally have a warrior to come save us. I say he has earned the right to lead us.

"Interesting point now what does the representative from the Royal families have to say"

"Even though there is truth in what he just said about Uzumaki Naruto, I completely disagree with what he just said. Naruto Uzumaki has no knowledge whatsoever of how to run Cocoon and is not quaified to be a leader. That why the power of Primarch of Sanctum should belong to the Royal families where it belongs.

" That would only put our government in Monarchy"

"And Naruto becoming Primarch isn't? You don't think that his children would take power the moment of his death"

"Nobody said that it's just-"

"Enough let us continue we have also talked bout the fighting skills of the cannidates we all know of what Naruto Uzumaki can do but what of your Prince

"The Prince is far more skilled then you might think but for time being I think it would best to hold my silence on his abilities"

"You royals with your secerts, it doesn't out much faith in his fighting skills if your not willing to talk about"

"And Uzumaki Naruto doesn't"

"Well from what we've seen he processes an arsunel of abilities we have never seen in this world before and the fact that he can summon thousand of version of himself in battle. Hell we should just call him a one man army literally"

"An army that poofs the moment it's struck as I have heard"

The two continued to go back and forth until the Chamber speaker had enough of the argue.

"That enough, were obiviously not going to come to an agreement so I think it would be best to suspend this meeting until we can get in contact with both Prince Noctis and Naruto Uzumaki"

**Meanwhile back at the Wedding Reception**

"Noctis I really don't think this is a really good time, Naruto and I were in the middle of a conversation" Lightning says to the Prince

"Oh, I'm sure you two can get back to your conversation later and besides your sister has been looking for you, I wouldn't leave the happy bride waiting if I were you"

"Fine, Naruto I'll talk to you later okay" Lightning says to Naruto before leaving him and Noctis in search of her little sister.

After Lightning left Naruto and Noctis alone, Naruto just stood their never taking his eyes off Noctis. Their was something about this man that just pissed him off either it was the fact he look just like his former rival or his supposed relationship he might have with Lightning. Either way just being this close to this man made his blood boil. Noctis could almost feel Naruto glare and decided to try and use his feelings against him.

"She very beautiful isn't she?" Noctis says

"What!?"Naruto asked

"Lightning, shes very beautiful, I'm sure you have noticed since you two were comrades correct"

"Just what the hell are you getting at" Naruto says now glaring at Noctis

"Oh nothing, I'm sorry I haven't properly intruduce myself my name is Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum" Noctis says while offering his hand out to for a handshake.

Naruto just stood there not really sure what to do at the moment just a second ago this man was commenting on how beautiful his former girlfriend was and now he was offering his hand and introducing himself politely. At that moment Naruto was debating in his head to either shake this mans hand like a reasonble adult or punch him in the face.

"Is there something wrong?" Noctis asked

Naruto broke out of his thinking when he realized he was taking too long to respond to him. Naruto then shoke Noctis hand deciding it was best to be polite now at least until he figured out what his relationship with Lightning

"I'm-"Naruto begins to say but was interrupted

"Naruto Uzumaki the great hero of Cocoon" Noctis says

"Huh, excuse me?"

"It's embarrassing to say this but I am a huge fan of yours Naruto Uzumaki I know everything there is to know about you"

"What about me?"

"That's right the people of Cocoon has been quite taken with you, giving the fact that you helped free Cocoon from the Fal cie. And also the fact that you came from no where and becomes a hero. Some has even call you some kind of a prophet sent to Cocoon to lead, and the rumors that you are from a completly different world all together"

It was true Naruto has been getting alot of attention since they defeated the Fal cie, but he never really gave it much thought about it.

"So why did you want to talk to me about anyways?"

"About the future of course"

"Huh, what future?"

"The future of Cocoon, it's leadership, the people and Lightning"

Naruto wasn't sure where Noctis was going with this. Was he just another member those Royal families trying to take the Primarch place or was he a polital idealist trying to reform the Cocoon government. Either way why was he talking to him about it and what did Lightning have to do with this.

"What about Lightning?"

"Well as you can see the Cocoon government has been rapidly changing in the past months and new leadership is needed, your the great hero of Cocoon I wanted to get your input on this issue."

"I don't have one, and beside you haven't answered my question"

"About Lightning, come on now Uzumaki you really didn't think that your the only one the people of Cocoon idolizes. Lightning is also has become admired by the public"

"So what are you saying that Lightning is supposed to be a politcal figure in the future?"

The thought of Lightning getting involved with something like was so out of place Naruto couldn't put that image in his head. The solidier girl he fell in love with being stuck in that kind of position was almost laughable.

"Well of course, you may have not realized but you andher alone can gain the favor of the people in an instant and with that kind of influence great things can be done for Cocoon"

Naruto had to admit that there was truth in what he was saying, Naruto has become quite famous since they saved Cocoon and was recieving the reckonigtion he always want even though he originally wanted it from his home Village.

"So what about it"

"To be completely honest with you I want to use that influence to help the people of Cocoon with Lightning by my side"

"What!?"

"Thats right Uzumaki I intend to become the new Primarch of Cocoon and I wish to take Lightning as my bride. I wish for your support Uzumaki with your help we make a brighter future for the people of Cocoon."

"What the hell are you talking about and just what is your relationship with Lightning anyways?"

Noctis looked at Naruto innocently as if he did not know that what he was saying was getting to Naruto

"I see you don't know then do you?"

"Know what!?"

"Uzumaki I didn't what to be the one to have to tell you this, but have you notice the change in Lightnings attitude towards you and the way her sister has been acting around you as if there hiding something"

"Yes what is it, whats wrong with Lightning tell me!" Naruto asked now starting to get scared of what answer might come from this man"

"Uzumaki, Lightning is pregnant"

Naruto stood there shocked he couldn't believe what he just heard

"What...did...you...say?"

"That's right Uzumaki she's pregnant"

Now everything was starting to make sense now, the way Lightning was acting around him, the big secret her sister was keeping from him, and how Lightning has been constantly avoiding him every chance he tried to talk to her and the strange dreams he's been having the past couple of months. Of course it makes perfect sense his Eclair Farron was pregnant with his child.

Naruto turned and began to run off in search of Lightning but was stopped by Noctis

"Don't be in such a rush Uzumaki" Noctis says

Naruto then turned around to face him again

"Noctis look, I'm not very good a this manners things and I don't know how to say goodbye to you Royal types, but I got to talk to Lightning right away so if you excuse me" Naruto said as he turned around once more but was stopped again by Noctis.

"That what I wanted to talk to you about Uzumaki, it's about the baby"

"What about the baby!?"

"Uzumaki I'm sorry to say this to you but I am the father of the baby"

"What!?"

"It's true Uzumaki, I'm sorry to tell you, I know that you have feelings for her and I know that this must be hard for you to hear but I am the father of the baby. Lightning and I have been together for these past months and I intend to take her as my bride once the baby is born"

What Noctis just told Naruto crushed him, a second ago all Naruto hopes were being lifted only to be crushed once again

"You and her how?"

"It happened shortly after she began to work under me, but since the first time I saw her I've been in love with her. I only hope you can understand"

"No....I-I don't believe this I don't believe you!

"Really, just think about it Uzumaki why would she act so coldly towards you, why would she reject you, why would she avoid you every chance she got. And just think about it in the time of your "supposed" relationship has she ever once said that she loves you"

Now that Naruto thought about it, even after everything he's been through with Lightning she never did tell him that she loves him. He told her he loved her all the time but she never return the words to him. Even though that never bother Naruto he could help but think about what Noctis said.

_"Did she ever love me, is this the real reason why she said no when I propose to her? So she could be with this guy" _Naruto thinks to himself

At that moment Naruto just felt digusted with himself, falling in love with another women who could never love him back. He felt pathic like he doomed to stay trap in this endless cycle ending with his heart broken.

"Uzumaki I hope you realized who I am and what I can offer Lightning and I'm sure that you would want what is best for her."

Naruto continue to just stand there wishing that he never heard what Noctis just said

"And if you truly love her, I can assume that you would let her live her life to be happy, I am I right?"

Naruto didn't have answer for what Noctis just said, he knew in his heart that it would be best for Lightning to be with so one like Noctis. He could offer her and the baby more than Naruto could ever dream of. Naruto felt like Lightning deserved the best the world had to offer her after everything she and Serah been through and if this guy could offer her that then Naruto felt he should be all for it but at that moment he couldn't think about anything at that moment he could think about anything except how much he wanted to get the hell away from there, away from Cocoon, away from Pulse, just get as far away as he possible could.

Naruto then turn to leave Noctis in search of Sazh, he was so fed up with losing out on everything, did he not deserve to happy too. When Naruto finally reach Sazh he was in the middle the conversation with Snow and Serah.

"I'm sorry guys but Me and Sazh have got to get going" Naruto says interrupting the conversation.

"What are you kinding the Wedding party just got start we haven't even open presents yet." Snow says

"I know I'm sorry but something has come up and I got to get going right away"

"Whats wrong Naruto did you get your chance to talk to Lightning?" Serah asked

"Yeah a little bit I'm sorry but we have to go were in a rush"

"Naruto what happened whats wrong with you?" Sazh asked feeling a little concern over Naruto new attitude.

"Nothing wrong Sazh trust me but we got to get going now"

"Well I'm staying we came all the way over here for the Wedding and now you just want to leave?"

"Fine you want to stay here so baddly then stay but I'm getting the hell out of here" Naruto says as he leaves in the direction of the Airship

Snow, Serah and Sazh looked at each other with concern looks on there face.

"You guys don't worry I'll go with him and find out whats wrong, you two just enjoy your day alright"

Sazh rushes off to catch up with Naruto when he does he looks at his face and could see the hurt look in his eyes

"So Naruto what are we in such a rush to anyway?" Sazh asked Naruto

"Were going to Gran Pulse ruins, I'm going home"

**That's the end of the chapter folks I would like to appologies for not uploading as quick as I could I start earlier this week but never got around to it I hope that you can forgive me. And to all the Noctis fans out there I hope that your not offended by me making him the villian of this story and I have nothing personal agianst him I just think that he fit the villian role, and one last side note this is about the most sappy this story is going to get we I was writing this chapter I was thinking to myself that this feels like an old soup opera and I FUCKING HATE SOUP OPERAS. Not that I going to stop the with the drama I'm just going to tone it down just a little. And recieved a review from one my readers(sorry if I couldn't remember you name) telling me how much they hate love triangle and I got to tell ya I right there with you. I can't stand love triagle I think that it's misleading, it's insulting to your audience and beside 90% of the writers who put love triangle in there stories do it in such a half ass way that it makes you want burn the FUCKING book. But getting back to the point this story is and always will be Naruto/Lightning so don't worry. Anyways that's I all I got to say hope you all enjoy the chapter, sorry it took so long hope to update soon. God is Love Peace out.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

**Blah, Blah, Blah, let's just start the story.**

**Wedding reception**

After Lightning noticed that Naruto and Noctis conversation was over she decided to seek him out again and finish her conversation she was having with him ealier before they were interrupted by Noctis. Lightning was now currently looking for him in the location of the last place they spoke but when she got there she notice he was no longer there. Lightning then figured that Naruto probley got tired of waiting for her and went back to the party. Lightning then decided that it would be best to look for him there but when she got back to the party the was still no sight of him, so she started to ask around if anyine who saw Naruto could point her in the right direction.

"Serah?" Lightning asked walking up to her little sister

"Yes Light?" Serah answer

"Have you seen where Naruto may have gone off to, I looked everywhere but I can not find him anywhere"

"Oh I'm sorry but I think Naruto just left, he seem to be in a rush for some reason"

"WHAT!?" Lightning just stood there shock at what Serah just told her. "What do you mean he just left"

"I'm sorry Eclair, we tried to stop him, but he seemed so upset"

"Upset?"

"Yes something terrible must of happened to set Naruto off like that"

"Serah did he tell you what was wrong?"

"No nothing but it was just so odd the way he was acting, he seemed to just want to get out off here as quick as he could"

_"Naruto upset, just what could it have been to make Naruto speed off like that, could it have been Noctis?" _Lightning asked herself

Lightning then looks around and notice some other people are missing as well

"Serah where is Snow and Sazh?"

"Sazh went with Naruto and Snow is talking that Prince that came here with you"

"What, he's talking to him?"

"Yeah we figured that whatever maybe the caues of why Naruto acting that way, he might know"

"Thank you Serah and don't worry I'll send Snow back to you okay"

After that Serah pointed to the direction of where Snow and Noctis was located, she then walk to them but where she got there she notice that they were already in a conversation. More like an interregation it seemed that Snow was really trying to intimediate Noctis and of all the faults Snow had from her point of view that was one thing that she admired.

"Excuse me Snow but if you don't mind I have something to discuss with Noctis" Lightning say butting in their conversation

"Huh, Lightning I'm sorry but I was just in the middle of conversation with our new friend here" Snow says as he turns right back around to Noctis

"Alright I'm going to ask to you one last time just what did you say to Naruto"

"And I am going to answer one last time I have no idea what you are talking about"

"Is that so"

"Yes and I know it maybe hard for you to understand with your brain being not as developed as much others but I have no idea why Naruto is acting the way you are claiming"

"Why you son of a-" Snow began to say but was interrupted by Lightning

"Snow I think you should get back to the party my sister is waiting"

"I'm sorry Lightning but I-"

"Snow, you are not suggesting to leave my little sister alone on her wedding day are you"

Snow then made a quick decision to leave this to Lightning, she could probley hardle this guy and it was safer to do what she said and survive then disobey and not live long enough to get to the honeymoon.

After Snow was out of view Lightning then turned her attention to Noctis

"Just what the hell did you say to Naruto?"

"Like I said before I have no idea what your talking about"

"Really then what did you two talk about?"

"All I wanted to discuss with him is the future of Cocoon, I've informed him that the Counsel's interest in him and he seemed to freak out"

"Freak out?"

"Yes, I don't know why but the thought of him having the Counsel try to pressure him to becoming Primarch was to stressful and I guess he just panicked and ran off"

_"Is that so, of coures he would act that way if he were to become Primarch he would be doomed to be stuck in Cocoon forever and then he would never become the leader his village, would Naruto feel the same way if I told him about the baby?_ Lightning thinks to herself

Right then Lightning just started to feel terrible about thinking about telling Naruto the truth and also felt bad for herself about her being right about how Naruto would react to this kind of news.

"Noctis did you see where Naruto went off too"

"I think that he and his friend left on that airship a few minutes ago"

_"I see so he's going back to Gran Pulse to return back to his home, if he's leaving forever he could of at least say good bye to me first but-"_ Lightning thinks to herself but then flashback to the last interraction she had with him.

**Flashback**

_"Eclair listen, I know theres still a chance for us, I don't want to turn my back on you, I love you more then I ever thought I could love someone, and we both know you still have some feelings for me aswell._

_"Naruto...I'm...I"m sorry but I have moved on, you should do the same"_

_"Eclair listen" Naruto began to say but was interrupted by Lightning this time_

_"No you listen, don't be an idiot, don't waste away your life for someone who doesn't love you"_

_"That's not true Eclair I know"_

_"No Naruto your just lying to yourself, tring to convince yourself that I might fell the same way, but I'm telling you right here face to face I do not love you Naruto Uzumaki your wasting your time trying to think other wise, GO HOME!!!_

**End Flashback**

_"But after the way I talked to him I can understand if never wanted to see me again" _Lightning thinks to herself

"Lightning?"

Lightning looked up to see that Noctis was looking at her, maybe she spaced out a little too long

"I'm sorry Noctis but I think I need to be alone right now"

"I understand Lightning, I know how hard it is when something is troubling your comrades if there is anything I could do please let me know"

"Sure thank you" Lightning says as Noctis left her there

Lightning just continued to stand there not sure what to feel, deep down inside she knew it was for the best to let Naruto live out his dreams, Lightning would be able to take care of the of the child and raise it by herself if she had to, but there was also the issue that her child would grow up without knowing who the father is, a part of her felt that it was unfair for the baby and there was this also this pain she felt in her chest knowing that Naruto would be out of her life forever, she felt guilty that the first man she ever fell in love with was push away by herself. And all he wanted to do was just marry her and spend his life with her maybe she deserved to be alone after all.

**Meanwhile with Naruto and Sazh**

Naruto and Sazh just arrived to Pulse and were on their way their by airship in silence it seemed that Naruto had not said two words to Sazh since he announced that he would be returning to his home. Even though Sazh would try to get Naruto to explain what just happened back there.

"So you going back home huh, just like that and your not even going to say goodbye to anyone?" Sazh says

Naruto just continued to sit on his side of the ship in silence ignoring what Sazh just said to him

"You know this isn't like you Naruto is what happened really that bad?"

Naruto continued to not respond to Sazh's questions

"You know you could of at least told Lightning goodbye I think you owed her that much"

The moment Sazh said Lightnings name Naruto brought his attention to him

"It's better this way trust me"

"Is that so huh?"

"Yeah she's with that Prince guy "Noctis" now so there no real point in trying anymore with her"

"So is that it, some new guy comes along and offers some competetion and you just throw in the towel, what happened to the Naruto Uzumaki that never gave up on anything"

"There's alot more to it then that" Naruto says

"Oh yeah then what?"

"It's just complicated alright, look Sazh just do me a favor and please don't talk about Lightning for a while alright"

"Okay but you know if your not willing to fight for her then you don't deserve her"

"Whatever,how far are we to the ruins anyways"

"A few hours why?"

"I'm going to sleep wake me up when we get there alright"

_In just a few hours I'll be back home I wonder if everything is the same way it was when I left. It's been over two years I wonder how much everyone has changed, I hope that no one was too worried about me?_ Naruto thinks to himself

Then Naruto thoughts drifted back to Lightning, he start think back at all the moment they had shared together and how much it hurt him to leave her but at the same time if was probley for the best. Even though Naruto hated that Noctis guy he had to admit that he could offer her more then anything Naruto could ever dream of and now that she was going to have a baby by him Naruto knew that if he'd stayed in Cocoon he would just get in her way and even then her happiness was still the most important thing in the world to him. Naruto Continued to think about her until he finally drifted off in a deep sleep/

**Dream**

_Naruto woke up again in same bed his been continuing to wake up in when he was having these dreams. He noticed that a pink haired women was laying right next to him with his arm on top of her. Naruto lean his head in to breath in the scent of her hair and it not surprisingly it still continued to smell the same."Strawberries"_

_"Huh, did you says somthing?" Then women said beganing to stir_

_"No it's nothing just go back to sleep Eclair"_

_As she began to fall back asleep Naruto could not help but stare at how beautiful and peaceful she looked when she was sleeping, he then decide to get a little adventurous and try to explore her body while she sleeping. Naruto began to start kissing and sucking on her neck while his hands massage circles around her stomach. As he began to do this he could he soft moans coming from her. Naruto then decided to get even more adventorus and he brought his attention to her ear by nibbling and sucking on her earlobe while he brought his hands to Lightning crotch area he began to explore her neiather regions until she tried to stop him_

_"You know you should stop that Kenshin is in the next room and he could wake up any moment"_

_"You mean he'll wake up if I make you scream" Naruto wispers in her ear as he continue to suck on her earlobe_

_"Naruto stop I don't want him to walk in on us"_

_"Don't worry we'll be quick and besides I'm sure that he wouldn't mind having a little brother or sister now would he? Naruto says as he continues to work on Lightning trying to get her in the mood. He finally was able to get under her night clothes with one hand working on her breast while the other working on her sex while he place butterfly kisses up and down her neck. At that point Lightning decided she had enough and turned around to kiss the man trying to seduce her. When their lips met Naruto could hear her moan in his mouth as there tounges battle for dominance. And Naruto was begining to feel the pressure build up crotch, he knew that he had to have her right then and there as he was finally got her able to respond to him. He decided to to seal the deal as he took off his shirt he was stopped in his tracks when he heard a knocking sounds coming from the door._

_"Mom, Dad is everything okay in there. I heard strange noises coming from here"_

_Naruto cursed his luck this always seem to happen and once again his young son was able to defeat his father from getting some alone time with his mother._

_"Everythings alright son just go back to sleep okay" _

_"I can't go back to sleep I'm too scared can I please sleep with ya'll tonight please"_

_Naruto groaned for some kid who wants to be a solider he gets scared way too easy_

_"Of course you can sweety" Lightning says_

_Just then door open to reveal a spiky blond hair blue eye boy holding a stuffed moggle in his arms. He then ran to go bed Naruto and Lightning were sharing and jump right in the middle of his parents. Naruto then turned to Lightning and wispered_

_"So much for alone time huh?"_

_"Maybe next time could dump Kenshin off at Serah and Snow house?" Lightning wispered back_

_"Huh?" Kenshin says as he looks up back to his parnents_

_"Nothing just go back to sleep honey"_

**End Dream**

"Hey Naruto wake up were here" Sazh says nugging Naruto awake

"Huh....were...here" Naruto says as he begans to stir

"Yeah were here"

As the two of the begin to exit out of the airship Sazh turns to Naruto

"You sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yeah I'm sure there no reason for me to stay anymore"

"Well in any case that happens I'll miss having you around kid"

"Yeah me too"

Then Naruto and Sazh continued to walk inside the ruin unaware of the danger awaiting inside for them. As the began to enter the ruin they both had a uneasy feeling as if they were being watched

"Hey Sazh do you feel that"

"Yeah it feels like somethings here"

Just then Naruto heard the sounds of footsteps surround the area of the of the ruins while they turn around to look at the entrance and noticed that it has been completely sealed off.

"What the hell is this some kind of trap!?" Sazh says

"I don't know but I think we should get the hell out of here!"

Naruto and Sazh began to run for the top off the Tower being that is the only exit since the entranced was completely blocked off

When finally arrived there Naruto and Sazh were shocked to find Psi com soliders waiting for them. As they turned around to run in the other direction they dicovered that Psi com soliders already had that are blocked off. They were completely surrounded, Sazh quickly drawed out his dual pistals while Naruto pulled out his Kunai preparing to fight there way out.

"Sazh just what the hell is going on?"

"You got me kid"

"Well I'm not surprised you two made it this far but alot quicker then expected I guess Nocitis works alot faster then I give him criedit for" Coming from a familar voice both to Naruto and Sazh

"What a minute that voice?" Naruto says

"Yeah I hear it too" Sazh responds

Just then both Naruto and Sazh look up to see the man that was adressing them just a second ago and couldn't believe what they saw

"No way, it can't be, Cid!?"

**Well there you have have it chapter 9 I hope you guys enjoy that. I really don't have much to says other then I'm thining about writing a Lemon for Naruto and Lightning but I'm not 100% about it since I've never done it before, be sure to tell me what you think about me wrinting a lemon for this paring if you feel genorous enough to review and I am sorry if there are any grammar problems I did not proof read this, I be sure to do that first thing in the morning alright. Tune in next time thanks for reading God is Love Peace Out.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

**Okay before we start I would like to make a shout out to the people of have stuck by my story and always gives fair reviews. You guys are the reason why I decided to continue on with this story and I always apperciate your input.**

**Axel Yamamoto**

**Thank you so much for your input and telling me what you thought of my little physical interraction between Naruto and Lightning as far as making it a fully detail lemon as you have described I would have to swicht this story into the M rated category so I don't upset the site managers and I'm still debating that in my head weither I would risk doing that or not. And I remebered you writing that this was one of the best stories you ever read, you have no idea how flattered I was to hear that considering that this was my first story, thanks.**

**Suicune132**

**Thank you for always being honest with me about my grammer problems I may have put in the story. Alot of times I'm really rushed when I'm writing these chapters and I don't have the chance to proof read alot but when I do and I notice the mistakes Ive made alot I time I can't believe I actually put that many mistakes in there but you have always been kind in point that out and I really apperciate**

**Hiroshima Namikaze**

**I think that you may have recently discoverd my story a few weeks ago but I noticed that you have reviewed every chapter of this story I can't express how cool that is of you. Thanks Man(Oh cool name by the way)**

**Elemental Dragonswordsman **

**I think you were one of my first readers thanks for taking the time to read my story and being so kind to give me feedback on those chapters I wrote**

**Drag0nsclaw**

**Thanks for giving me your input of the lack of romance in the story so far and their being to much drama. I'm sure to tune that down alot more for now on and as far as the romance all I can ask is that you stay paticent because when it happen it's going to be worth the wait**

**Infinite Freedom**

**Thanks so much for reading my story and review I know that there are alot better stories out there but you read mine thankyou so much.**

**And anyone else that I have forgot to mention I'm sorry but know that I have so much love for ya'll, your opinions mean so much to me and wiether you may believe it or not it does have an effect on how the story plays out. And you guys have been so kind in giving me constructive critizism not one person has bashed me or this story and that is so cool of ya'll to tell me what ya'll think but be fair at the same time but I'm sure that ya'll don't want to hear me talk about how I feel(sigh sadly) let's get started with the story.**

"Cid Raines, your still alive? Naruto stood there staring at him as if he was seing a ghost

"Just what the hell are doing here I thought Rygdea killed you how are you still alive"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Naruto but fate had a different path for me"

"But how are you here with Psicom troops no less"

"Psicom?"

"Yeah you know the troops surrounding us and have their guns pointing at us!"

"I'm sorry to misunderstand you Naruto but there is no Psicom no more.

"What just what the hell are you talking about!?"

"After you and your comrades defeated the fal cie, Psicom has defected from the military only the Guardian Corp remains as the military force to Cocoon"

"So what does that mean, just what happened to all those soliders serving Psicom" Sazh says

"They all now serve the Royal families now"

"What!?"

"Yes just think about it, Soliders with out a government support or need and is looked apons as murders for the Purge by the people of Cocoon they really had no choice but to turn the Royal families for support.

"So what are you saying that the Royal families have been secertly building their own little army!?"

"More like prepare for the future of Cocoons best interest"

"If thats so why are ya'll here and just what the hell do you want to do with us?"

"Well I guess you two should at least know the reason for your deaths and I was always fond of both of you and your group of comrades, I'll tell you the truth as to why we summoned you here to Cocoon from your world Naruto."

"Wait what the hell do you mean "we summoned" are you saying that your the one who responsible for me coming to here in the first place"

"Well yes and no"

"What?"

"Well you see it was always intented to destory the fal cie and free Cocoon from the control of the former Primarch so a new leader could lead Cocoon to a bteer future. But in order to do that we would need something powerful enough to do it and the only thing powerful enough in this world is Ragnarok but first we needed a powerful warrior to become Ragnarok, we tried harvesting enough l'cie's to see if they could harnest enough power to do so but every one of those l'cie proved to be a complete failure.

"Wait a minute, Ragnarok and you keep saying "we?"

"Yes if you haven't figured it out by now it was the Prince Noctis that plan for these events to go out the way they did, and as far as Ragnarok yes we have been trying to create a Ragnarok that could be every attempt failed of creating one that doesn't self destruct we were about to abandon the idea altogther but Noctis thought of idea instead of endlessly searching for someone on Cocoon or Pulse we could get someone to find it for us. These Guardians of this tower were rumored to have the ability to reach out through to worlds from the likes that no one from Cocoon or Pulse could ever dream of so we came to these very same ruins to seek out these Guardians, when we were finally able to get in contact with them we made a deal with them to summon a powerful warrior from the likes we've never seen before and you were choosen by them Naruto."

"Your saying I was choosen to become Ragnarok!?"

"Well that was the intention but unfortunitily these Guardians seem to know what we were planing from the begining and they summoned you knowing that you could never become a l'cie or Ragnarok because of that thing inside you. But you defeated the fal cie anyways and you forfilled your role better then Prince Noctis could ever dream.

"Wait your saying that Noctis set this up!"

"Yes ever single event leading up to this moment. Vanille and Fang awaking from there crystal forms, Serah becoming a l'cie, the Psicom ambush that lead to Hopes mothers death, even your son become a l'cie Sazh all these events that would band your group together to destory the fal cie.

"Wait my son theres no way, Vanille admit herself that it was her fault that Dajh became a l'cie!"

"I'm sorry to tell you that but Dajh was already l'cie the moment apon meeting Vanille and Fang the fact that he discoverd it moments after meet Vanille is merely being at the wrong place at the wrong time"

"Are you saying that you were just using us!?"

"You sound sound offended we all wanted the same thing remember freedom of Cocoon for the fal cie and you've achieved it you should be happy. And think of the bright side if you have never came to Cocoon and you would of never met Lightning in the first place if anything you should be thanking us Naruto" Through out everything you have always proved to be quiet useful. Noctis would of kept you around longer to live out your usefullness but now that Lightning is carrying your child and the Counsel interest in you, you've become to big of an obstical now.

"Wait she carrying my child Noctis told me that he was the father!"

"Is that what he told you, well I guess he needed you to get you here without any delays and knowing how predictable you would react to something like that"

_"So the baby really is mine, that means I'm going to be a father, how could I be so stupid to believe somthing like, I'm gonna kill Noctis for this!"_ Naruto thinks to himself

"Wait a minute you said something about the counsel having interest in him"

"Well yes that's why Noctis wants to get rid of you he doesn't want anyone in his way of becoming Primarch"

"Becoming Primarch?"

"I guess I've said a little too much, let's get back on point I'm here to offer you a choice Naruto"

_"Why would she not tell me about this, is because of I told her about me going home is that why she kept this from me, Lightning do you care about me that much that you do that so I could return, that idiot!_ Naruto continue to think to himself unaware of what Cid just said to him

"Naruto now is not the time for you to let you mind wonder"

"Wait what?"

"That right Naruto I'm here to offer you a choice"

"What choice!?"

"Now that we are here you can call out these Guardains once more to return to your home"

"What, why do you want me to return to my home anyways"

"Like I said before I have grown fond of you Naruto and I would like this to happen without any one getting hurt"

"Forget it I going to be a father and besides I got a score to settle with Noctis before this is over!"

"Such a shame well if you not going to listen to reason I guess I have no choice" Cid turns to his soliders to give the order "Kill them

As the former Psicom soliders begin to take aim and fire, Sazh throws a flash flare blind the soliders while Naruto uses his resengen to blast through a section of the surrounding soliders and begin to make a run for it while the solider are not able to see. When the soilders are finally able to regain their set they look around to see both Naruto and Sazh gone and section of their men taken out

"Sir they got away" Soliders says to Cid

"Thats fine, has thier Airship been destoryed?"

"Yes sir now they have no where to go"

"Good find them and kill them make sure that they don't let these ruins alive understand"

"Yes sir moving out" the solider say as his platoon start to chase after Naruto and Sazh

Both Naruto and Sazh begin to run for the elevater that got them there only to discover that it was blocked off by more soliders it seems that they were waiting for them.

"Come on we can take them" Naruto says as he charges at the men

"Hey, hey hold on kid Sazh said trying to stop him

Naruto uses his shadow clones to distract the soliders while the real one sneak from the side. They begin to fire at him the moment they see him unaware that the real one is right behind them. Naruto was able to knock them out with ease but Sazh was still struggling to keep up with him.

"You know you should work out more" Naruto says as he begins to enter the elevater

"Yeah well I'm not as young as I used to be" Sazh says while he tries to get the elevator back running

"Anyways hurry up we got to get the hell out of here and back to the Airship. I think Lightning is in trouble if she is around the Noctis guy is around"

"Yeah you right we got to get back your going to be a father right, you?"

"Yeah, I can't die here"

After a few moment Sazh finally able to get the elevator work and they begin to decend to the first floor enterance. The moment they arived and the elevators door open to reveal a massive group of Soliders waiting for them. The moment they step out of the elevator the solider begining shooting at them. Both Naruto and Sazh take a run for it and take cover behind a pillar.

"Damn it, they have the entrance blocked off and we can't fight our way out, how the hell are we going to get out of here" Naruto says to Sazh

"I.....don't.....know" Sazh barely able to say

Naruto notice the tone in Sazh voice and turns to look at him. At appears that Sazh was shot when they ran for cover

"SAZH YOUR BLEEDING!!!"

"I...don't...know...ho..w....long....unt..ill....this .....pillar...gives way....but"

"Sazh don't talk alright you need to save your strenght"

"Promise....me....Na...ru..to"

"What!?"

"Promise...me...you will...take...care...of...Dajh"

"Sazh don't say that were getting out of here together!" Naruto says to him but Sazh has already lost concousness.

"Sazh stay with me, wake up damn it! Think of your son!"Naruto shout but recieves no respones from Sazh

The solider continue to fire at the pillar both Naruto and Sazh is hiding behind and Naruto notice that the damage that the pillar was taking was too much and was going to give ways soon and when that happens...

_"Damn it this can not be happening, what do I do, I can't escape through the entrance anymore and Sazh is losing to much blood to fast what the hell do I do! _Naruto thinks to himself as he desperatly tries to think of a plan to get out of this situation

Meanwhile a soliders returns to give his report to Cid

"Sir we have Naruto Uzumaki trap and it's only a matter of time before his hiding spot is exposed."

"Only just Naruto?"

"Sir Sazh was hit and we believe he's died from bleed out"

"Well if that's the case bring out your heavy artillary and make sure you finish them both off "

"Yes sir"

While soliders that are firing the pillar that Naruto is hiding behind one of them begins to pull out the their heat seeking missle launcher and aim towards the pillar while the others stop shooting to not interfer.

_"What the hell why did they stop?" _Naruto then grabs one of Sazh dual pistal in case one of them is trying to sneak around and surprise attack him and tries to sneak a peak at what they where doing.

"Oh hell no!" Naruto says as he see them aim the missile launcher

"I got to get out of here!" Naruto says and then turns to grab Sazh's body to get out of their but it was to late the soliders already shot the missle at them Naruto sees this and tries to take cover.

_"Oh shit is this the end is this really how my life is going to end, I'm never going to see Eclair again, I'm never going to see the face of the baby, is this what my life has come to, to just die like this, Damn it! _Naruto's last thoughts before he heard the explosion.

* * *

* * *

* * *

After a few moment Naruto finally looked up and saw that he was still alive, even though he heard the explosion he notice that it did not make contact with the pillar Naruto was hiding behid. When Naruto finally looked up to see whatit was that hit he couldn't believe his eyes

The Guardians of the tower had intercepted the missle

The soliders stood there in ah as they didn't know what just happen or when did these floating statues come from

The Guardians then turn around to Naruto and spoke

**"Young Warrior you are the one we summoned to Cocoon to help destory the fal cie and saved Cocoon from destruction, you may have help destory the fal cie but you have still not saved Cocoon from destruction for that reason we can not allow you to die here."**

"Yeah thanks but can you please help me can please get us the hell out of here!"

**"As you wish young warrior"**

Then Naruto looks at around and sees that his surrounding and sees a bright light surrounding both him and Sazh body. Naruto remebers this when he was first being summoned and then all of a sudden everything goes black as Naruto loses consciousness once agian

The soldier stand there with their eyes blinded by the bright light but once they were able to see again. Theynotice that Naruto and Sazh gone and those Guardians as well.

**Well that Chap10 I wanted to get this done earlier before the weekend is out I usually have these chapter half done by the weekend then I finally have it done by later on that week this one I guess manage to finish and if anyone that are wondering about the "Guardians" I keep refering to in this chapter there from the part in the game in the Taejn Towers that make you go on side quests in able to get through the tower if you haven't played the game or you haven't got that far I'm not going to say much more becaues I don't want to spoiles more thing in the game then I already have. Anyways thanks for reading agian hope you all tune in next time. God is love Peace Out**


	13. I'm sorry

**Hi guys I'm sorry but when I was editing Chapter 10 I accidently label the new version wrong and uploaded a fomer chapter. Thnak God that I decided to check or it would have been like that all night. But I have it fixed and the new chapter has been uploaded I am sorry again for this little mishap and I promise that it will never happen again.**


	14. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

**Hey guys sorry for the delay I have been a little busy other wise I would of upload this chapter alot quicker but none the less I still was able to uplaod this chapter this week I just hope you guys enjoy it.**

That night everything seemed peaceful in the Farron Household but if you looked inside Lightning bedroom you'd find a young women tossing and turning in her bed it would seem that she is suffering through a bad dream.

_Lightning wakes up inside a huge room that seemed very familair to her_

_"Where am I, how did I get here, is this a dream?" Lightning thinks to herself_

_Lightning looked around and saw that she was in the Taejin towers that she once travel to in her adventure through Gran Pulse but it seemed that this time she was in a room surrounded by Psi com troops. All of a sudden the elevator they used to get through the towers begin to open revealing both Naruto and Sazh. The moment they appear the Psi com troops begin to fire at them and Naruto and Sazh tries to take cover behind a pillar. _

_"What the hell is going on, what are Psi com troops doing here and why are they attacking Naruto and Sazh!?"_

_Lightning runs over to the pillar to where Naruto and Sazh is hiding behind as she does this she notice that this entire time those Psi com troops did not notice her. When she finally gets there she notice right away that Sazh has been shot and over hears what Naruto and Sazh are saying to each other._

_"Damn it, they have the entrance blocked off and we can't fight our way out, how the hell are we going to get out of here" Naruto says to Sazh_

_"Naruto listen to me you need to wait until their cease fire to reload, once they do that use one of Sazh's flash flares to blind them once they are momentary blinded, you grab Sazh and stage a retreat to the right flank once your there use your Resengen techinique and blast through the wall of the temple and get out of there" Lightning tries to explain to them but they seemed to not responsed to her_

_"I.....don't.....know" Sazh barely able to say_

_"Naruto can you hear me?" Lightning tries to say to get through to them but they still don't responed to her as if they can't see her, Lightning continue to watch as the events unfold before her._

_"SAZH YOUR BLEEDING!!!"_

_"I...don't...know...ho..w....long....unt..ill....this .....pillar...gives way....but"_

_"Sazh don't talk alright you need to save your strenght"_

_"Promise....me....Na...ru..to"_

_"What!?"_

_"Promise...me...you will...take...care...of...Dajh"_

_"Sazh just hang in there, Sazh can you hear me, Damn it!" Lightning tries to say to them but they continued as if she wasn't there_

_"Sazh don't say that were getting out of here together!" Naruto says to him but Sazh has already lost concousness._

_"Sazh stay with me, wake up damn it! Think of your son!"Naruto shout but recieves no respones from Sazh_

_The solider continue to fire at the pillar both Naruto and Sazh is hiding behind and Naruto notice that the damage that the pillar was taking was too much and was going to give ways soon and when that happens..._

_"Damn it this can not be happening, what do I do, I can't escape through the entrance anymore and Sazh is losing to much blood to fast what the hell do I do! Naruto thinks to himself as he desperatly tries to think of a plan to get out of this situation_

_While soliders that are firing the pillar that Naruto is hiding behind one of them begins to pull out the their heat seeking missle launcher and aim towards the pillar while the others stop shooting to not interfer._

_Lightning notice that the soldiers begins to stop firing at them and she turns around to see what there doing and she is stunned to see them pull out a heat seeker missle launcher, and turns back Naruto to try to warn he but since it seemed that he could not see her it proved to be useless._

_"What the hell why did they stop?" Naruto then grabs one of Sazh dual pistal in case one of them is trying to sneak around and surprise attack him and tries to sneak a peak at what they where doing. _

_"Oh hell no!" Naruto says as he see them aim the missile launcher_

_"I got to get out of here!" Naruto says and then turns to grab Sazh's body to get out of their but it was to late the soliders already shot the missle at them Naruto sees this and tries to take cover. _

_Lightning watches in horroras the missile makes it's way toward Naruto and Sazh, the moment it makes contact everything goes to black._

"NARUTO!!!" Lightning screams awaking from her dream in a cold sweat, she looked around and saw that she was in her room

_"What the hell was that dream about anyways, it seemed so real I hope Sazh is okay"_She turns and looks out her window and as she continue to wonder what her dream was about the more she thought about it the more she began to worry about them.

_"Naruto where the hell are you, why would you go out to Gran Pusle with just Sazh, why didn't you ask me to come with you?"_ Lightning continue to think to herself

Lightning then looks at her now swelling belly and begins to softly rub it "_ I wonder what this baby will look like when it's born, will it be a boy or a girl, who will it look like me or Naruto well if the baby is anything like it's father then I have some tough years ahead of me_."

Lightning then realized that she was begining to think to much and decided to go back to sleep

As she begins to lay back down, she start to think about Naruto once more "_Naruto take care of yourself if anything happens to you I-I'll never forgive my self" _Those were Lightning last thoughts before she drifts off to sleep

**Meanwhile with Naruto**

Naruto wakes up in a strange bed and looks around to see where he is but doesn't reconigized where he is. For a moment he lays back down and has a deep sigh,

how many times does he have to go through this, how many times does when things start go right for him something comes along and mess everything up for him. At that moment all he wanted to do was just lay in the same bed as Lightning again and just hold her like he used to and breathed in her scent once again,speaking of scent just what the hell is that horrible smell anyways. Right then Naruto shot up from the bed

"That's right Noctis and Cid, wait Sazh!" Naruto then get's off the bed and proceeds to rush out of the room in search of his friend hoping to find him alive

Naruto enter the hallway and look from room to room trying to find out where he was but stopped the moment a shadow figure appear behind him and touched his shoulder to get Naruto attention.

Naruto jumped in surprise and by reflexed grabbed this man hand and throw him to the ground.

"Hey what the hell kid!" the shadow man says struggling to get up

Naruto walks over to him but stops the moment he get's a good look at him

"S-Sazh!?" Naruto says both very surprised and happy to see his friend still alive

"Oh don't you Sazh me, just what the hell do you think you doing throwing old men like me around like that, my wounds haven't completely healed you know"

"Ah s-sorry, you surprised me I guess" Then Naruto looked around and back at Sazh "Sazh just where the hell are we anyways?"

"Were back on Cocoon in Nautilus city of dreams remember, the people here found us and reconigized us and broughts us to the medic to heals us, it's a good thing they did because if they didn't I think I would be a gonner"

"Yeah that's great but whats with that horrible smell"

"Well that becaues we are in the chocobo stables"

"What why there?"

"Well after what Cid just told us about the royal family and that Noctis guy I think it would be best that we'd stay hidden and travel incognito at least until we get back to everyone, since we currently don't know who to trust"

"Yeah great, just how soon until we can get back Bodhum!?"

"Hey calm down, I know you and Lightning have a lot to talk about but you just have to be paticant alright"

"What do you mean "be paticant" Lightning could be in trouble and what about Dajh arn't you worried about them"

"Well of course I worried but Dajh is with Fang and Vanille and you know they won't let anything happen to him and so far as Lightning you now that she can take care of herself"

"Yeah I gues your right"

"But though she was pretty grumpy before I hate to see what she like now that she pregnant, I guess you got some rough months ahead of you

"Gee thanks, Naruto says sarcasticly to Sazh's remarks but now that he said it, Naruto began to realized that he never thought of how a pregnant Lightning would be like, from what he's heard about pregnacy it that it is a very hard time for women even harder for the men trying to please them, yes Naruto was surely in for some rough months

"So anyways how are we getting back to Bodhum anyways?"

"Well that why we are in the chocobo stables right now, Nautilius ship out trained chocobos all through out Cocoon were going to sneak into the next shipment to Bodhum and smuggle ourselfs there."

"And why can't we just fly there again"

"Haven't you listen to a word I said kid, we can't trust anyone right now, and if we travel anywhere publicly people are going to notice us and as soon as they do that Noctis prince guy and Cid will know and probably make another attempt to take us out again"

"Yeah but why chocobo?"

"Huh?" Sazh asked not knowing where that was coming from

"I'm pretty sure that Nautilius ships out a bunch of other stuff around Cocoon, why couldn't we just try to sneak off in that instead?"

"We'll y-you s-see I u-uh" Sazh tries to think of an answer but to no success "That doesn't matter we just need to Bodhum right it doesn't matter how we get there"

"But you just said?"

"Anyways get your stuff together we heading the very next shippment so be ready be then" Sazh says to Naruto leaving him there a little confused

"It always chocobo's with this guy I don't get it", Naruto then turns around and procceed to step out and get his things ready. "Don't worry Eclair I'm coming"

**Meanwhile in the Royal Palace**

"So your saying that they got away?" Noctis asked Cid

"Yes Prince but I'm sure that the first place they go will be to Bodhum when they get there I'll have my men intercept them

"No leave them be for now"

"Excuse me Prince"

"If your men interfer with them in Bodhum there is a high probability that Lightning will be involved and that would only complicated matters"

"As you wish Prince but what about the counsel, now that Naruto is alive they will surely seek him out"

"You don't understand do you Cid Raines"

"Understand what Prince?"

"You see I never exspected Naruto to be able to return back to his world or you to be able to succeed in killing him on Gran Pulse I just needed him to make his way to return to his home world, I needed it to appear that he would run off to his home world the first chance could get, that's enough that will shake the Grand Counsel resolve in him"

"And Lightning?"

"She will play out her role in due time for now I'll let Naruto have his time with her, but in the mean time has that little item been prepared?"

"Yes Prince"

"Very good, you are free to proceed then Cid Raines"

"Very well Prince Noctis" Cid says to Noctics before leaving him there

_"You should of let them kill you on Gran Pulse Uzumaki now all that awaits you is pain_ _beyond your wildest dreams" _Noctis thinks to himself

**Grand Counsel**

The reprensative of the Royal familes began to speak as the Counsel began there debate over who should be the next Primarch of Sanctum

"I am sorry to say this but I have very unsettling news it seems that Naruto Uzumaki has abandoned Cocoon and returned to his home world"

The reprensative of the military then spoke up l

"What!? Just what the hell kind trickery is this, I have seen this man in battle myself and I for one can tell you that he would never do that"

"I see that this information is very unsetting for you and I wouldn't exspect you to believe me that why I have brought this video file to the counsel to see with there own eyes"

The represenative the pull out it's video file and present it to the rest of the Counsel from they could see they saw Naruto approaching his comrade at what seemed to be a celebration.

_"I'm sorry guys but Me and Sazh have got to get going" Naruto says interrupting the conversation._

_"What are you kinding the Wedding party just got start we haven't even open presents yet." Snow says_

_"I know I'm sorry but something has come up and I got to get going right away"_

_"Whats wrong Naruto did you get your chance to talk to Lightning?" Serah asked_

_"Yeah a little bit I'm sorry but we have to go were in a rush"_

_"Naruto what happened whats wrong with you?" Sazh asked feeling a little concern over Naruto new attitude._

_"Nothing wrong Sazh trust me but we got to get going now"_

_"Well I'm staying we came all the way over here for the Wedding and now you just want to leave?"_

_"Fine you want to stay here so baddly then stay but I'm getting the hell out of here" Naruto says as he leaves in the direction of the Airship_

_Snow, Serah and Sazh looked at each other with concern looks on there face._

_"You guys don't worry I'll go with him and find out whats wrong, you two just enjoy your day alright"_

_Sazh rushes off to catch up with Naruto when he does he looks at his face and could see the hurt look in his eyes_

_"So Naruto what are we in such a rush to anyway?" Sazh asked Naruto_

_"Were going to Gran Pulse ruins, I'm going home"_

"Just where did you get this footage from? One of the Counsel men asked

"Snow Villars and Serah Farrons wedding it was taken shortly after the reception" The representative of the Royal familes answered

"Well this can't be right something is off about this why is he so upset" The representative of the Miltary asked

"Well something is definately off about this footage but the truth is right before us, Naruto Uzumaki attemted to abondon Cocoon he's is no longer fit to be Primarch"

"The proof is right before your eyes Counsel men, our so called hero of Cocoon tried to abandon Cocoon the moment the oppurtunity for him to return to his home world present itself, clearly he doesn't have the People of Cocoons best interest at heart"

"But wait, what if he failed to return to his home world?"The representative of the Miltary asked

"The fact that he tried to abandon Cocoon remains the same, I think the choice of who to become the next Primarch is obvious, does anyone disagree" The Lead Specker asked and waited for a response but didn't recieve any.

"It is decided then Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum will become the next Primarch of the Santcum"

**That the end of the chapter folks I'm glad you guys tuned in, I just want to let you all know that I will try to make these chapter longer alot of people in there reviews said that my chapter are a little to short so I will trying to make each chapter a little longer then the last for you(no matter how much sleep I lose). And I guess that is it for now, tune in next time for Naruto and Lightning are once again reunited and now that Naruto knows truth how this affect their relationship find out next time. God is Love Peace Out**


	15. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

**Hey guys back again with the Chap12, I uploaded this one alot faster for your enjoyment I just hope that you guy likes it.**

Lightning woke up hearing the sound of her alarm clock she turned around shut the thing off and turned to her side once again to fall asleep. Usually Lightning get out of bed the second the alarm clock went off but lately it's been getting harder and harder for her to find the strength to get out of the bed first thing in the morning, maybe it was the pregnacy but lately the simple task she would do normally was seeming to get more and more difficult. Today was her day off from serving the Royal family so she had the option the stay in bed and be lasy for once.

_"I guese I can sleep in, it's not like anyone is in the house...oh wait" _Lightning the shot out of bed remembering that Snow and Serah was getting back from their honeymoon, Lightning was still getting used to the idea that her little sister was a married women now, even though she did not approve of Snow marrying her but after seing how driven he was to save and protect Serah, she began to accept it. As Lightning got out of bed she turned and look towards her desk to get dress she sees a number of pictures on her desk from her parents Serah and Snow wedding photo together, Fang and Vanille, Hope, Sazh and Dajh and his pet Chocobo, and Naruto. She paused the moment her eyes fall on his picture.

"I think I she have to get rid of this" Lightning says as she picks up his picture and walks over to the trash can but stops right before throwing it in. "No I think that the baby should at least know what their father looks like" She says walking back to the desk and putting the picture right back.

A few moments later Lightning finished getting herself dressed becaues of pregnacy she was not able wear to those tight shirt she was used to wearing so she had to switch to baggy shirt, it wasn't her style but it was at least comfortable. And given what her body has been going lately it was a relief.

Lightning walked into the kitchen to get some vitamins so she could get ready for having so exercise before Snow and Serah get back. As she was getting her ready to take the vitamins she turned on the tv to see if there was any changes in weather that she should know about it she decided to go out.

_"In the latest Sanctum news the Grand Counsel has finally made their decision of who will be the next Primarch of the Sanctum" _The news Reporter said

This actually caught Lightning attention she remembered Noctis telling her about their interest with Naruto, given the fact that Naruto left for Gran Pulse a week again so it was unlikely that they announce Naruto the next Primarch

_"The Grand Counsel has decided that __Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum will become the next Primarch of the Santcum, he will be instated of the position of Primarch in celebration of the revolution of the Cocoon Government after a band of hero destory the fal cie and freed Cocoon from it's rule."_

_"Well I could of espected as much" _Lightning thought to hearself as she continued to watch this new coverage and remember that the anniversery of the destruction of the fal cie was getting closer every since that day the people rejoiced and proclaimed her and her comrades heros but to their suppress they gave Naruto most of the prasing maybe it was because he was the one to give the killing blow to the fal cie or it's just that thing about Naruto that just makes you like about him wither you may like it or not. Whatever the case was it seemed that the people of Cocoon was in love with him.

Lightning remembered when Naruto and her would go out she would recieve alot of cold glares from other females, she smiled inwardly feeling a sense of pride even though she was never the typ of women to show off her love life to other, she could help but feel pride that she could make so many jealous women just by being with Naruto and the funny thing was when she first met him she though he had to be the biggest idiot she ever met(literally), but as the time went by he proved her wrong(kinda).

_"I wonder what your doing now Naruto" _Lighnting thinks to herself as she look out the window think about the future.

**Mean with Naruto and Sazh**

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked

"No and that's the tenth time you asked that" Sazh answered

"Well I can't help it, it smells horrible in here"

"Yeah, well just deal with it, well get to Bodhum when we get there"

Naruto and Sazh were smuggling themselve back to Bodhum there had only been traveling for several hours but it felt like days given the smell

"How do you think evey one else is doing right now?"

"I'm sure there doing fine and besides we'll find out soon enough"

"Yeah but what about Noctis, we still have to deal with him once we get back to Bodhum"

"Well we will at least have back up once we get back, and besides we gone up against much worse right"

"Yeah I guess your right Sazh"

"Your worried about Lightning aren't you huh?"

"Yeah I don't like the idea of that Noctis guy being around her"

The two sat there in silence for a moment before Sazh decide to speak up

"You weren't really going to leave all of us because you thought Lightning was with him did you?"

"He told me that she was pregnant with his child, he said that she would be happier if I wasn't in her life"

"So you decided to leave for her happiness?"

Naruto nod his head up in response

Just then Sazh stood up and turn to stand in front of Naruto

"Well let me tell you this, what you did was honorable and selfless and your a better man that I've ever met for doing so but-" Sazh say rasing his right hand and punches Naruto in the face knocking him to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL SAZH!!!" Naruto says trying to get himself up and rubing the spot on his face where Sazh just hit him

"And Stupid!"

"What!?"

"Of all the stupid asininethings I've ever heard you say Naruto Uzumaki this has to be the dumbest"

"But"

"Naruto listen if your just willing to give up the moment somethings get in the way of your own happiestness then you'll only suffer in the end, and let's ignor the fact that Lightning is and always has been head over heels in love with you even if she did fall for another guy if your not willing to fight for her not only do you not deserve her but you don't deserve to be happy period" Sazh says

Those words left Naruto stunned becaues for so long he has devoted himself to the needs of other people and what the hell has that ever got him nothing and now that he has something worth fight for again he found himself making the same mistake all over again

"S-Sazh I-I"Naruto tries to find words to say but is unsuccessful

"When you see her just tell her how you feel, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Y-Yeah I guess your right"

**Royal Palace Chambers**

"Prince I have very good news" The councel men said approching Noctis

"Yes I have already seen the news" Noctis said

"That's good I guess I don't need to inform you when your going to be instated as Primarch"

"At the annual celebration, I know"

"That's good, you know from what I've been hearing is that the people of Cocoon are not to happy with the Councels decision, alot of them seem to think that this Naruto Uzumaki would of been better suited to lead Cocoon, I think we should have a highten security just in case protestor want to distribe the celebration"

"No keep the security at bay for now"

"But Prince?"

"Do not concern yourself Councel men make sure that the security only handles the crowd control for now"

"As you wish Prince or should I say Primarch Noctis"

Just as the councel man left, Cid Raines appeared from the shadows

"So has everything been prepared?"

"Yes but I don't quite understand Prince, why do you want to leave yourself open to an attack"

"Everything in due time Cid'

"Do you really think that Naruto will take the bait, what if Lightning get's involved aswell"

"No, Naruto loves her too much to allow her life to be put in danger escpeally in current state, his action will be on his own you just be prepared the moment he attempt his attack"

"Yes Prince but after all the years I have served you, your still not telling me everything"

"All you need to know now is what I tell you, don't worry Cid what we do now is for the best for all of Cocoon"

**Meanwhile with Lightning**

Snow and Serah just got back from their honeymoon and was sharing the story of how it went to Lightning. Fang and Vanille came by with Dajh aswell. Lightnting had already told the gang about her pregancy back at the wedding reception shortly after Naruto and Sazh left for Grand Pusle, since Naruto left for his home word she didn't think there was much use in hidding it from them anymore.

"So I guess you two had a dream honeymoon huh?" Fang asked them

They noded in response

"Oh it sounds so romantic I can't wait for my wedding day" Vanille says

"You got to first find a boyfriend Vanille and Hope is still too young for you"

"Oh shut up Fang!"

Those two bickered back a forth for a few minutes and Snow decided to change the subject to get those two to stop arguing

"So Light have you heard from Naruto and Sazh yet it's been over a week since they left" Snow asked

"No not a word and it's been a little too long I think were going to have to start looking for him soon if we don't hear anything soon" Lightning say then turning to see the concern look in Dajh's face"

"Don't worry Dajh, I'm sure that Sazh is find he most likely got himself lose trying to get back here"

Those word of reasurrense didn't help to improve Dajhs mood so Vanille rubs his back to try to comfort him

"So how are you holding up Light?" Serah asked

"Huh excuse me"

"I mean it must be hard for you now that Naruto has left"

"I'm fine Serah trust me, I'll just have to raise the baby on my own"

"But what about Naruto?" Vanille asked

"He lefted to live out his dream, I don't want to get in the way of that, and besides it's not like he just going to pop out of nowhere-" Lightning was interrupted by a knock coming from the back window everyone turned to who was and they saw a small chocobo flying out side of it

"DADDY!" Dajh jump up and began to run towards the window but was stopped by Vanille. Snow walked over to the window to let the little chocobo inside but the moment he open the window he saw Sazh and Naruto emerge from the shadows

"Sazh and Nar.... where the hell have you guys been?"

"Snow who is it out there?"

"Why don't you guys see for yourselves"

Just moments later everybodywas stunned to see both Sazh and Naruto enter the house. Dajh quickly just into his fathers arms and gave him a tight bear hug while ran to them and barrage them with question to where they were, while Lightning just stood there shocked to see Naruto, all this time she thought that she was never going to see him again and now here he was right before her. She then looked down and notice that her belly was showing and she didn't wear anything to cover it up she quickly began to panick.

"So what the hell took you so long to get back here and you I thought you were going home" Snow asked

"It's a long story but I need to talk to Lightning alone for a while so Sazh can you tell them for me?"

"Yeah sure kid"

Naruto then walked up to Lightning grab her by the hand drag her away from the other, they walked into her room and Naruto shut the door and turned around to face Lightning he stared at her for a moment trying to think of what he was going to say there was just so much he wanted to say to her but it was hard to try to find the words.

"Naruto look I-" Lightning began to say but was interrupted

"I know about the baby Eclair"

Lightning stood there shocked

"You what...how..did..you?"

"That's not important right now Eclair, all I want to know is why you kept this from me for so long"

"Naruto I'm sorry I just didn't want this to be a burden for you I didn't want you sacrifice your dream for me"

"Eclair how could you think that I would ever thinks this to be a burden, you know that I would be there for you and the baby"

Lightning then turned away from Naruto

"Naruto your just saying that to yourself if you stay your only-"Lightning was interrupted by Naruto

"ECLARE SHUT UP!!! Naruto yelled

Lightning stood there stunned at Naruto new behavior

"Eclair listen I know what your doing your trying to protect me, so your sacrificing your own happyiness for my sake but all that's going to do is lead down to pain in the end. Trust me I have done this myself all my life and I'm sick of it, it's never done me any good and I'm not going to let the same thing happen to us.

"Naruto I-I'm" Lightning began to say as tears start to form in her eyes

"Eclair look at me" Naruto turn her to look at him and he could see that she was begining to cry. "I know this is hard for you but you don't have to do this alone anymore I'm here for you and like it or not were going to have a family soon"

"Naruto I'm scared" Lightning says burying her head in Naruto shoulder

"I know you are Eclair but I want you to know that I love you and I'm not going to let anything come between us again I promise you" Naruto said stroking her hair trying to comfort her, the two stayed like that the moments that followed.

**Meanwhile with the rest of the group**

"So your saying that not only Cid is still alive but this Noctis guy set you two up in Gran Pulse and has been using us from the begining!?" Snow ask

"Yeah it looks like it"

"Damn it, I knew there was something up with that guy and now the Councel has annouced him as the new Primarch'

"Well that should be simply all we need to do is tell the Councel the truth about him right" Vanille suggested

"I don't think it's that simple Vanille, it's going to be hard enought to get close to the Councel and if we do I don't think they will just take our word for it" Fang said

"So what do we do then?" Sazh asked the group

"Well the good news is that he's not Primarch just yet and if we get a hold of Councel men of the military he might hear us out" Snow suggested

"Yeah but there going to instate him as Primarch at the celebration and that's only a few days from now so we have to hurry" Fang says

"Your right Snow and Fang you guys try and get a hold of the Councel men, I'm going to prepare in case worst comes to worst, Vanille you try to get a hold of Hope, Serah I'd hate to ask you but can you watch over Dajh while I'm gone?"

"Yeah sure don't worry Sazh I'll keep him safe."

"Great we don't have do this right away so everybody try to get some rest"

"What about Naruto and Lightning?"

"Well leave them be for now, I'm sure they need there time alone"

**Later that night with Naruto and Lightning**

Naruto and Lightning was currently laying in her bed with Naruto holding her, Naruto told her about everything that has happened on Gran Pulse and about that Prince Noctis that she was working for, they decided that they would just rest for now and deal with it in the morning.

Naruto began to bury his face in Lightning hair "Damn I missed you so much" Naruto says to her

Lightning begins to smile by his action."I can tell you did"

They continued to stay like that until Lighting finally began to speak up again

"Naruto?"

"Yeah"

"Will you marry me?" Lightning asked

Naruto paused for a moment and turned Lightning around to face him again

"What..did..you..say?" Naruto asked trying to make sure that what he heard was right

"I...just....wanted to know...if you still wanted to marry me"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, do you?"

"Of course but...."

"But what?"

"You know it's supposed to be the guy that asked that question"

Lightning then began to laugh at Naruto's statement, even now he was the old Naruto that she first met.

"Your an idiot you know that"

"What why'd you say that?'

"It doesn't matter who asked as long as the answers yes and besides your the one who asked first so why does it matter?"

"I guess it doesn't then"

"So will you marry me Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes Mr. Eclair Farron I will marry you"

"Mister?"

"I guess that what I should call you sense everybody knows that you wear the pants in this relationship"

"Your damn right I do"

They both layed there in silence untill Lightning spoke up once more

"Naruto can you just promise me one thing?"

"Sure what is it?"

"When you face off against Noctis promise me that we'll do this together"

Naruto paused for a second, he knew that he going to have to face Noctis but he didn't want Lightning to be in danger in doing so, but if he told her no she would never let him go so he made a quick decision.

"Sure Eclair I promise that we'll do this together"

Naruto waited untill Lightning finally fell asleep and he silently got out of bed and out on his battle gear. When he was done he walked toward the window and began to step out of it not before taking one last look at Eclair the mother of his child and his future and stepped out with out waking her.

"Forgive me Eclair but that's one promise I can not keep" Naruto thoughts before he start to run off to face Noctis

**Well there you guys go Chapter 12, I hope you all enjoyed that and cheers for Naruto finally being a man(Yeah!). But anyways I hope you guys tune in for next chapter 13 Naruto vs Noctis it's going to be awsome trust me but you got to be there to find out so I'll updates soon. God is Love Peace Out.**


	16. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

**Well here the most anticpated fight between Naruto and Noctis, in this chapter you guys finally get to see the new abilitys that Naruto has learned in his time on Cocoon and you get to discover what Noctis can do as well, I know that alot of my readers have been waiting for this so I feel obilgated to make this chapter as great as I feel that you guys deserve, I only hope that you guys enjoy it so let's get started shall we.**

That night Naruto finally arrived at the Royal Caelum Palace Gates only to discover that it was heavely guarded, this normally wouldn't pose a problem for someone like Naruto but he also knew that those former Psi com soliders were know working for the Royal families and there were more then likly wait for him so if Naruto was to be able to get close to the Prince he would have to think out of the box. No matter what he had to face Noctis and put an end to this once and for all.

"Damn how the hell do I get in without anyone seing me?" Naruto asked himself

Just then a group of Psi com guards walked toward his direaction and Naruto saw this and decided to hid behind in the shadows normally any shinobe could see right through this but these soliders were not train in the art of Shinobe like Naruto was growing up, one of the few advantages Naruto had in the world of Cocoon and then an idea poped up in Naruto's head.

The guards finally reached Naruto's location only to discover that nothing was there

"See I told youthat nothingwas here" The guard said to his comrade

"I don't know I could of sware that I saw something and the Council men informed us to stay alert"

"Your just imagining things, what are we supposed to be on the look out for anyways?"

"You never know, that Prince Noctis guy was announce the next Primarch so there might be rebels trying to cause trouble"

"Huh, you mean those Naruto Uzumaki supporters?"

"Yeah there has been an upset about the Grand Council desicion in making Noctis Primarch"

"Ha like those fools can do anything about it and besides with Noctis in power everything will go back to the way things were"

"Yeah I guess your right it's not like this Naruto Uzumake can make th-" The Guard was trying to say before being knock out by Naruto

"HEY WHAT THE HEll-!?" The guard said seing his comrade falling unconscussious but was knocked out also by Naruto

Right then Naruto quickly hid the unconsussious bodys and not before taking one of there armor and diguising himself as a Psi com soliders this way he would be able to sneak in the palace undetected and get close to Noctis with out any problems. Or so he thinks.

As Naruto made his way to the gate of the Palace what those guards were talking about seemed to go into his mind.

"_Just what did they mean Uzumaki supporters, are the people made that the Counselchoose him as Primarch, not that I am in favor of him but who else could they have choosen? _Naruto thinks to himself

Just then he remembered what Cid Raines said to him when he was on Pulse at the Taejin Towers.

_Through out everything you have always proved to be quiet useful. Noctis would of kept you around longer to live out your usefullness but now that Lightning is carrying your child and the Counsel interest in you, you've become to big of an obstical now._

_"Just what the hell did Cid mean when he said that Counsel is interested in me and why would Noctis be concerned with my baby anyway?" _Naruto thinks to himself as he makes his way through the gates but is stopped by one of the guards

"Halt there!" the guard said approching Naruto

"Hey there were two of you, what happened to the other one?"

Naruto paused for a seconds, he could try to fight his way through the palace or he could lie and see if this guard buys it. Naruto weigted his option quikly for one if he tried to fight his way through he it might be suicide givin the fact that he was surrounded and if he did fight one of the guards would quikly inform Noctis of what's going on and it might give him all the time he needs to escape before Naruto could even reach him or Naruto could try to lie his way out it but Naruto was never good at lying.

"Um.....you....see the other guy snuck off home early" Naruto tried to say with as much confidence he could find

The guard stood there staring at Naruto for a few seconds but it felt like an eternity for him

"Damn slacker, always trying to do things the easy way and the worst part is that it makes guys like us look bad." the guard said

"Yeah tell me about it" Naruto said while thinking "_I can't believe this is actually working"_

"It's a good thing we have a few good men like you son, keep your head high and you'll go far trust me, once Prince Noctis become Primarch everything will go back to theway things were and Psi com will be back in power again"

"Yeah that will be something huh, I'll be back to patrolling the palace sir." Naruto said

"As you were Solider and keep up the good work" the guard said stepping aside and letting Naruto through

When Naruto finally passed the guard he could not help but think to himself

_"Man that was easy, how come whenever I try to use that kind of excuse on Eclair she sees right through me?" _Naruto thinks and suddenly remembers what the promise he made to her earlier that night.

_"Naruto can you just promise me one thing?"_

_"Sure what is it?"_

_"When you face off against Noctis promise me that we'll do this together"_

_"Sure Eclair I promise that we'll do this together"_

It wasn't like Naruto to ever break a promise but if he told her what he was really planning she would never allow him to go, and he wasn't willing to put her or the baby at risk no matter how much he trusted her. Normally Lightning would be the first person he would want by his side in a fight but now that she was carrying their child it was far to risky to take her along Naruto only hoped that she would understand that and hopefully eventaully forgive him if he made it out of here.

Naruto continued to search through the palace looking for Noctis chambers untill he come across a large room one of the biggest he could find just as he could get closer to the room he stop and takes cover behind a cooridoor as he sees Noctis emerge and makes his way to that room Naruto was about to enter. Just in that moment Naruto knew what he had to do he waited until Noctis dismiss his guards leaving him alone. Naruto waited until the guards were out of sight before he made his way to Noctis Chambers, when he finally enter in the room he looked around only to see that it was a bare circlear room with only a single chair in the middle being occupied by Noctic himself.

Noctis looks up to see what he might think a guards men standing before him.

"I already dismiss the rest of your squad what are you still doing here" Noctis asked

"It's over Noctis lets finish this!" Naruto says

"It over, just what are you talking about and what do you mean "lets end this?"

"What I mean is this" Naruto then takes off the helmet that was covering his face and revealed himself to Noctis

"Ah UzumakiI was wondering when you might show up and your by yourself that's a bold move do you really think that you are powerful enough to defeat me and get out of this palace alive?"

"Just shut the hell up, I'm not going to let you use us anymore this ends tonight!"

"You really should be careful with those threats Uzumaki I am the next Primarch I might not be so forgive if you let this continue"

"Your not going to be Primarch I'm going to stop you!"

Naruto then lungs foward at Noctis but to his surprise Noctis still remained the same seat not budging even a little. Naruto quikly gather enough charka in his hand to create a Resengen while charging towards Noctis but the moment Naruto made contact with him, Naruto went right through him destorying the seat he was in but the most the smoke clear Naruto saw that Noctis was intact.

_"What the hell, how could he not even have a scratch how could that be I went through with the Resengen as if he was made out of air, in fact the only thing I felt was hitting the chair but I went went through Noctis as if he was nothing as....if...he's...a....fake!!!"_ Naruto thinks to himself realizing his mastake but it was too late.

Suddenly Naruto feels a sting in his next and he looks to see what may have hit him and he discovers that he was shoot with tranquilizer just moments later Naruto vision blurred and his body callasped on the ground leaving himself helpless.

Just then the real Noctis entered the room followed by a few guards men.

"I'm so sorry Uzumaki but that was just a hologram, I'm sorry if that may have gotten you too excited"

Noctis then informs two of his guards men to pull the paralized Naruto to his feet so that he could face him while the others search him for weapons.

"I'm sorry to say this but you are pitifully perdictible Uzumaki"

Naruto tries his hardest to stay concussious while the guards continue to search him

"Why....ar..e....y...o.u...d..o..i..n.g..t.h.i....s? Naruto barely able to say

Just then the guards hand Noctis Naruto's weapon that he was carrying with him. Noctis looks through the weapons that Naruto had a pulled out one that caught his eye.

"A gunblade, of all the stories I heard about you I never knew you carried one." Noctis says as he swings short sword with Adamantite cover and crystal edge around Naruto head he then looks at the pistol handle to see what the inscription was.

"Masasume huh, well I must say that this is truely a beautiful weapon, something like this must really be hard to come by even for someone like me I understand why you wouldn't want to use this weapon something like this must be priceless to you"

Even though Naruto could move all he wanted in that moment was to break free from those guard and tear Noctis head off.

"Don't you worry Uzumaki I'm not going to take this precious blade from you" Noctis says getting closer to Naruto with his sword in Noctis hand. Naruto continue to stare at Noctis trying his hardest to respond but right there at that moment it was hard enough for him to breath let alone say something back.

"I know that the bond between a man and his weapon runs as deep as a mother affection for a child, so I'll make you and this sword unseperable"

Noctis then stabs through Naruto with his own gunblade leaving the blade embedded within him for a few moments. Naruto's body begins to shake uncontrollable as he begins to rapidly lose blood and start caughing out blood even though Naruto was paralized he could feel the pain of the size of the blade that was tearing through his flesh. Naruto quikly said something before finally lose concussiness.

"I....am....g..o..ing....t.o...k....i...ll...y.....o...u!" Naruto said before finally losing concussiness

Noctis pulls the blade out of Naruto's body and drops the weapon to the ground while his guard men drop Naruto body next to the blade that was use to stab him.

"He appears to still be breathing should I finish him off sir?" one of the guard men asked while pointing his rifle towards Naruto body

"No take him to the medic immediatly"

"B-but Prince"

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"N-no sir, right away sir" The guard says and then take Naruto body to the medic to be healed.

As the guards were gone Cid finally revealed himself

"So it appears Naruto no longer carries that monster inside of him"

"Yes it appears so,other wise that thing would taken over the moment I stab him"

"It must of passed on to the child that Lightning is carry"

"Yes and if that true it might complicate matters later on"

While the guards were draging Naruto body to the medic, Naruto was dreaming about the when he first giving that very same weapon that was recently used against him.

_**Dream**_

_Naruto just finished a sparing match between him and Lightning, she decided to train him in the art of the sword since he wouldn't stop begging her to. At first he was very clumsly but as time went by he got better and better up until the point where his skills began to rival her own_

_Even though there were almost equals, ever time he fought against her she would never go easy on him ever._

_Naruto began to sit down to try to catch his breath but looks up to see some one standing in front of him._

_"Naruto I have something for you" Lightning says handing him a box_

_"What is it?"_

_"Just open it and find out"_

_Naruto then opens the box to reveal to be a gunblade_

_"Lighnting this it"_

_"Yes Naruto your very own gunblade use it well"_

_"But why?"_

_"You have been working very hard and I think that you deserve this"_

_"Thanks but this is the same gun blade you said your father used I can't take this"_

_'Yes you can it's a gift and besides all it's going to do is rust and I trust that you can take care of it"_

_"Thanks but I really don't think-"_

_"Just take the damn weapon Naruto!"_

_"R-right sorry"_

_"That's better" Lightning say and leaves Naruto and his new weapon there_

_Naruto watched Lightning walk off and then looks back down to the weapon that Lightning just gave him he couldn't help but admire how beautiiful the weapon looked._

**With Lightning**

Lightning finally woke up when she discovered that she was cuddlying a pillow and sit up in her bed and looks around in search of her fiance.

"Naruto?" Lightning calls out to him exspecting for him to immediatly respond but after waiting for a few moments she figured that he wasn't in the room

_"He probably went into the kitchen to eat" _Lightning thinks to herself deciding to get dress and join him.

After she finally got dress she walked in to the kitchen and found that no one was there, it wasn't like her to not find Naruto in bed or the kitchen this earley in the morning. Just then Lightning heard knock on the door and figured that Naruto just took so fresh and was out side of the door becaues he lost his key, so Lightning made her way to the door and open it.

"Naru-" Lightning began to say only to discover that it was Snow and Sazh standing out side the door

"Hey what's up sis" Snow says

"Snow have you seen Naruto he wasn't in bed this morning and I haven't been able to find him"

"I'm sure that he'll turn up sooner or later, but right now we need to talk about what were going to do about Prince Charming" Sazh says

"Alright but I think we need to wait until the others get here"

"Well Vanille on her way to get Hope, Fang right now is setting up an appointment with the Counsel men of the military and Serah is watching over Dajh. so all that's left is blondie"

"I guess well just have to start without him, well get him caught up the moment he gets back, so what's the plan?" Lightning asked

The three of them walked into the kitchen and sat down near the table to discuss the strategy.

"Right now were going to talk to the Counsel Men of the military we think that he'll hear us out, since if we went out to the public and told the truth about Noctis no one would believe us"

"Is that it, were just going to tell on him to the Counsel men and hope that they'll believe us, is that the best plan you could think of!?"

"Hey, it's the best we can do at the moment, if you haven't heard already the Prince Charming has his own personal army and theres is no way we can take him on directly without turning ourselves into outlaws again?" Snow said trying to reason with Lighting

"So what happens if the Counsel men doesn't hear you out?"

"Then we take on the Prince and force his butt out of power"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah I mean come on all he has is former Psicom troops right, their no match for us"

"If you say so, I guess it would be best that I go along with you Snow"

Snow then paused for a moment and looked back to Sazh for reasurrence before specking

"Well we actually talked about that last night Light, we think that it will be best that you stay here with Serah and Dajh"

"What!?"

"Lightning look, we all know that your not in the right condition to be doing in the action right now" Sazh says

"So what are you saying that I have to just sit around and wait for you guys to screw this up?"

"Hey come on now Light, you know damn well that you can't do this right now when your in the middle of a pregnacy"

"B-but I-"

"And think about what Naruto will say, you know that he will agree with us, and think about the baby are you really willing to risk it's saftey"

Lightning sat there in silence for a moment, she knew that they were right and she also knew that Naruto would immediatly agree with them, no matter how much it pains her she would have to sit this one out"

"At least let me go with you to see the Counsel men, that man used to be my lieutenant and I know that he'll listen to you if I'm there"

"We'll if that's so I think we should get going then" Snow says

"Hey what about the kid?" Sazh ask

"Well just have to tell him when we get back and the sooner we get this done the better right?"

"I guess you have a point but what about you Sazh what are you going to be doing?"

"Right now I'm trying to get things set up if worst comes to worst, I tell the kid about what's happening if I catch up with him"

"Alright Sazh were counting on you"

Right then the group got up and lefted the house going in seperate direction hoping for the best out come possible.

**Meanwhile with Naruto**

Naruto finally awoke seing a bunch of medics surrounding him, he tried his best to look around but his strength was slowly returning to him. The more he tried to look around the more he began to realize where he was, he was still within the Royal Palace, once he realized this he immediatly tried to sit up but was unable to, he seemed to be restrained to the bed unable to move or go anywhere. Naruto looked down to see his wound and he notice that it was almost completely healed minus the huge scar in the middle of his chest. Noctis appearantly had him healed but why, Naruto couldn't understand why he would almost kill him only to have healed later it didn't make sense. The medics contiued to run their scans over Naruto until a door opened and a man walked through.

The medics rotated Naruto bed so that he was facing to man eye level, the moment Naruto saw this man face he immediatly knew who it was.

"Cid?" Naruto said to the man faing him

"So your up already that's good news Naruto I was begining to get worried"

"GO TO HELL!!!" Naruto barked at him

"Naruto please you don't have to shout"

"Why!?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you doing this, I thought you only wanted whats best for Cocoon why are you helping Noctis bring things back to the way they were when the Fal cie was in control"

"I think you must be mistaken by what those Psicom troops must be saying"

"What?"

"Those fools want Noctis in power so everything will go back to the way things were, but you and I know the truth, theres no going back, you change things forever"

"Then what the hell is Noctis after huh, is this all so he can become Primarch?"

"Well to tell you the truth Noctis withholds his plans even from me, it's unclear what his true intention are, all I can tell you is that him becoming Primarch is only the begining"

'So why are you serving him?"

"Well let's just say that our interest are temperally aligned"

"And what the hell does that mean"

"I guess that is what you'll have to find out on your own"

"So where is Noctis?"

"I'm sorry to tell you Naruto but he has lefted the Palace hours ago to prepare for his instantment as Primarch"

_"He lefted, no I have to get out of here, I can't let him become Primarch"_ Naruto thinks to himself.

"Then why did he have me healed when he could of finished me off"

"He struck you down to see if you still carried the demon within you but it seems that you no longer contain it, it must of been passed through to your unborn child, but now seing that have the ability to use it against him, he no longer sees you as a threat and I guess he took pity on you and decided to spare your life rather then leaving you to die"

"What!?" Naruto stayed there shocked he didn't know what to say all his lfe he wanted to get rid of Kyuubi and now his life long wish has been granted but not in the way he would ever wish for.

"I can see that this information has unpset you Naruto, I'll leave you here to your thoughts" Cid then turned around to leave and order the rest of the medics to leave as well leaving Naruto in that room alone still restraint to that bed.

Naruto layed there in silence he knew what Cid said was true about Kyuubi, he knew that if he did still have the 9-tails it would of took over the moment Naruto was stab but it didn't which meant the it passed on to Naruto unborn child so that it could live longer._ "I no longer have Kyuubi, it's passed on to the child, damn it why did it have to be this way, why couldn't that stupid fox just stay within me instead of being a coward and passing on to my kid for survival cursing my child with my fate_." Naruto then started to think about just how hard it was for him growing up with having that demon inside him and if Naruto ever return there with his child he might be treated the same that's when he knew that he could never truly return to Konoha, he will be there for his child no matter what he wouldn't let his kid suffer through the same child hood that Naruto did.

**Back with Snow and Lightning**

Snow and Lightning just met up with Fang at the Counsel men office

"So any luck?" Snow asked

"No not at all, these Counsel men seem to really act like there they don't have time for anyone"

"Did you tell that its an emergency?"

"Yeah there still not budging"

"Fang go back and tell them that Lightning Farron is here to see him"

"Alright but I don't think that will-" Fang tred to say

"Just do it okay the old mans a friend of mine"

Fang walked back to the receptionist to say what Lightning told her to do and walked back immediatly with a smug look on her face

"They told us to come right in, it seems that the moment I meantion Lightning name they quikly open up"

"Well what do you exspect Lightning the hero of Cocoon everyone lose her-" Snow was interrupted by Lightning

"Snow would you please stop talking to about me like I'm not in the room and besides don't we have something very important to do?"

Then the three of them made the way to the Counsel men office, the moment they walked in they spotted the man that used to be Lightning former lieutenant standing there.

"Farron it's good to see you and look at what we have here" the counsel men said looking at Lightning swelling belly

"Well it looks like your prengnacy is going well, and let me tell you that if your kid looks anything like it's mother the kid's gonna be a knock out"

"Thank you lieuten-I mean Counsel men but we have something very important to discuss with you"

"Hey don't sweat it Farron what can I do you for?"

"Well it's about Noctis"

Just the mention of his name made the smile turn into a frown on the Counsel men face

"What about him"

"Well you see it's like this"

In the next few minutes they told him everything from Cid Raines being alive, who summoned Naruto to Cocoon in the first place, and what Noctis has been planing all along. The Counsel men just sat there in silence taking everything they just said to him in.

"So...what your saying is that Noctis is behind everything that has been happen huh?"

The three of them nodded in unison

"Well if what your saying is true then were in some deep trouble"

"Then do you believe us?" Lightning asked

"I don't have a choice not to and beside I alway trust my best student so if you say it Farron I'll take your word for it"

"Good so your going to tell the Grand Counsel about what really been going on"

"I could try but there a huge problem with that"

"And that is?"

"Noctis instatement to becoming Primarch of the Sanctum ceremony has been moved up"

"To when!?"

"Today" the counsel men said

"That can't be why would they move it up so fast?"

"I wonder that myself but after hearing what you told me it make much more sense now, the Royal families must be trying to get him into power as quikly as possible so nobody comes forward ahead of time and stopping it from happening"

"So what are you say that were to late to stop this from happening?" Snow asked

"Maybe not but if you could reach him in time you might be able to stop him, I'm going to round up the Grand Counsel and tell them the truth about the Prince"

"Thank You Counsel men" Lightning said turning around and rushs out of the office beging followed quickly but the other two.

"Good luck to you Farron" The Counsel men said as they left his office.

**Meanwhile with Naruto**

Narutofinally was able to cut throught the restraints and waited for the medics to return becaues even though he could free himself from the bed the room he was in was still sealed tight and even a shinobe of his skill couldn't break through.

After what felt like an enternity the medics finally made there way back to the room which Naruto heard and layed back on the bed and played possum for a moment untill the medic finally walked into the room and made there way to Naruto's body the moment they got close enough Naruto quikly knocked one of them out and force the other one to tell him where the were keeping his battle gear. After he escape the room he made his way towards the armory, when he finally arrive he notice that it wasn't heavely guard becaues only one soilder was guarding it. Naruto rushed towards the soilder not giving him any time to react or shoot at Naruto before the guard knew what was going on Naruto already knocked the poor guy out. Naruto then made his way in the armory to find his weapons once he was finally equiped he left and made his was towards the hanger bay of the Palace.

Naruto had to get to Noctis and get to Noctis fast and by air ship was the only way to get to a heavy guard ceremony like that. When he finally arrived there he noticed that a few guards were protecting the enterance to the hanger bay. He also notic that they were using a code to get through the enterance sense Naruto didn't have a good sense of hacking and all those attempt of Sazh trying to teach him how fell on deaf ears he figured that he would just have to get it from these guards.

_'I guess I should of listen to Sazh when he tried to teach me how to hack security systems, oh well one of these guys will tell me" _Naruto thinks to himself as he makes his way infront of the guards

"HALT!" one the guards says as he aim at Naruto ready to fire

"One of you guys know how to get in the hanger bay and your gonna tell me how" Naruto says to the guards

"Fire!" the guard being to fire at Naruto

Naruto quikly dodge the oncoming bullets and charges toward the first guard and punches him square in the chest sending him flying back and hitting two of the others in the process leaving them unconsciuss.

Naruto then used his shadow clones to simultaniustly take out the other two guard without them see what was coming leaving only one lefted. Naruto slowly made his was towards the last remaining guard.

"So are you going to tell me what the code is now?"

"4YFD8" The guard quikly said not wanting to get the same treatment as the others.

"Hey thanks," Naruto then entered the code and the entrance to the hanger bay open. Naruto quikly turned around to face that guard "You see that was alot easier wasn't it and don't worry about you friends I only knocked them they should be fine in few hours" Naruto says as he turns around again and enters the hanger bay to steal one of Noctis ships leaving the guard there. The guard quikly pulled out his communitcator and reported what just happen"

"Yes sir he just escape and he's on his way" the guard said talking to someone

Naruto made his way into the hanger bay and looked at all the possible ships there were son many to choose from but Naruto was in a hurry so he picked the fastest one he could find. When he enter the ship he was all little nerveous at first sense this was his first time flying by himself but at the moment finally reaching Noctis was all that matter so he got to the controls of the ship and took off with little to no probblems maybe all those flying lesson Sazh was giving him paid off and Naruto began to fly off to Noctis instatment ceremony.

**With Lightning, Snow, and Fang**

They finally made there way back to Lightning house to get Naruto, when they finally reached the house Lightning quikly made her way in in seach of Naruto.

"Naruto?" Lightning calls out to him in the house but hears no response

Both Fang and Snow search throught the house for him but to no success.

"Where the hell could he be?"

"I don't know but if we don't find him soon well have to fight-" Snow was saying but was interrupted by a knock on the door

Lightning quikly rushed towards the door to open it but was disaspoint when she opened and found out who was on the other side.

Hope and Vanille was standing there but no Naruto now Lightning was begining to get very scared

"Hey guys Vanille told me everything about what happen how can I help?" Hope asked

"Well right now were waiting for Naruto to show up but we havn't been able to find him" Fang said

"Wait you don't think that he-no even he wouldn't do something that stupid' Snow said

Everyone turned around to look at Snow

"He wouldn't do what Snow?"

Snow then turn to look a Lightning with simpathic eye's

"Uh....you don't think that he went to fight Noctis by himself right?"

Everyone stood there shock at what Snow just suggested but the more they thought about the more it made sense, Naruto ran off to fight against Noctis by himself.

"THAT DUMBASS I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!!! Lightning screams slaming her fist on the counter while eveyone else watch her in fear

"_Woah, pregnant Lightning is scary_" Snow think to himself as he slowly makes his way to Lightning to calm her down

"Don't worry about it Light all we have to do is get to Noctis and back Naruto up"

"Um guy's I think that's going to be a problem" Hope say and every turns around to look at him who seem to be look at the tv

"And whys that Hope?" Fang asked

"Becaues I think the ceremony just started" Hope said and everyone turned their heads to the tv monitor.

**Instantment Ceremony**

Noctis was standing in the middle of the stage about to be instanted as the new Primarch of the sanctum. While this was going on a huge crowd surrounding the area protesting Noctis as the next Primarch, Noctis watched calmly as the crowd began to chant Narutos name over and over again. The Counsel men of the Royal families then step beside Noctis and wispered in his ear.

"_Don't let these insects offend you Prince, this is finally your time to rule and the power to be in the hands of Royal familes just like it should be" _The counsel men wispered in his ear.

Nostic ignored the man comment and made his way to the podieum to speak to the protesting crowd

"People of Cocoon I know how you may feel about the me, I know that everyone here thinks that I being some rotten spoiled Prince becoming Primarch is just another why to turn Cocoon government into a Monarchy, and I know that most if not all that has show'd up to this ceremony think that there is a better man to take the position of Primarch." The crowd begins to settled down and listen to what Noctis is saying. "I know that the people of Cocoon have little to no trust for the Royal families and why shouldn't you be, all they have ever done is cheat and used you as second class citizen, in the time when the people of Cocoon needed help and saving from destruction of Cocoon the fal cie the Royal families sat back comfortably safe in their Palace and waited for your destuction, why wouldn't you all not trust, hate or even displise the Royal families who has used you so. And in your time of need who was it, who came to you, who was it that saved you and your families, your mother, fathers ,sisters and brothers, who was that destroyed the fal cie and freed Cocoon from the appression of Galant Dysle and Psicom? That's right Naruto Uzumaki. The moment Noctis said his name the crowd burst out in a hugh cheer and they began to chant his name all over again. "Yes that right, this was the man that came to you in your hour in need, he was the one to save you, he is the living savor of Cocoon. And I as a man not the Prince of some do nothing dynasty of lying cheaters, I pleage that I will work with Naruto Uzumaki to bring an even brighter future to Cocoon from the like no one has ever seen before with Naruto Uzumaki as my leader I swear to you, I will my follow Naruto Uzumaki example every step of the way to help ensure the stablitity and saftey to all the people Cocoon as the new Primarch of the Sanctum." The moment Noctis stop his speech the crowd sudden burst into a loud cheer of support for Noctis.

Meanwhile with the gang was currently watch what was happing on the tv and couldn't believe

"Just look at them eating that all up like a bunch of sapps" Snow said

"Their not really buying that crap are they?" Fang asked

"Why wouldn't they some charismatic guy come on screen and tell a bunch of people everything they want to hear who wouldn't fall for that"

"Um guys what's that in the back?" Hope asked pointing to something

Everyone turned back to the tv to see what Hope was pointing to

"Is that......it can't be!"

Back at the ceremony Noctis then stepped up the Head Counsel men and bow his head to recieve his crown

"By the power of Cocoon and the People Prince Noctis Caleum I hereby pronounce you Prima-" The Head Councel tried to say but was interrupt by an object in the sky

Everyone turn there eyes to see a airship makes it's way towards the stage,quickly everyone cleared the stage leaving only Noctis there by himself, suddenly Naruto jump out of the ship leaving it to crash while unleashed his gunblade and struck right at Noctis, Naruto thought that a supprise attack would best to start of with but unfornutely Noctis already block the hit with his bare hand.

Noctis looks at Naruto

"I was wondering when you might show up, what took you so long, the people here has been waiting for you Uzumaki"

"Shut up this ends here!" Naruto barks at him

Naruto charges toward Noctis agian with his gun blade but Noctis block once more and knock Naruto back a few feet

"You know that was my favorite ship Uzumaki I hope you have the gil to cover that"

"How about I pay you back with this!" Naruto then summon a hand full of clones and they all simotanoiusly charge towards Noctis

While the two were fight the crowd watch on, not understanding why their hero was fighting agianst the new Primarch that recently claim their hearts.

Noctis was able to quickly defeat each one of Naruto clone one by one until Naruto struck from above with his gunblade but Noctis blocked his attack once again.

"You think that you can really do anything to me, I mean look at you, I haven't even summon my own weapon and you barley able to compete"

Suddenly one of Naruto hidden clone came out of hiding and and punch him in his head sending him flying back, the moment his body made contact with closest wall he found himself stuck it appears that another shadow clone desguides himself to blend with the wall and was now currently holding stuck in place. Noctis look back to see three of the clone forming something in Naruto hand it appears he was charging up something the moment it was complete Naruto immediately charge at Noctis with it.

"It seem that I may have underestmated you Uzumaki" Noctis say's still traped in place

"TRY TO DODGE THIS ASSHOLE, RASEN SHURIKEN!!! Naruto says charging at Noctis

The moment Naruto finally made contact with Noctis's body caused a hugh explosion and hugh light seem to cover the stage for a moment blinding everyone for a few moment.

Naruto layed there for a moment every time he used that techinque it took all the energy out of him

"That.....should.....do...it" Naruto says as the smoke begins to clear but the moment it is Naruto is stop in his tracks

"Wait what the-" Naruto says as he finally able to see the damage his ultimate attck did to the Prince. It appear that crystal were froming completely around Noctis body and then suddenly disappears revealing Noctis agian completely unscratched.

"No way how did you?" Naruto began to ask

"Well to tell the truth Uzumaki I didn't want to reveal this abilty to you but after that little stunt move of yours I guess you left me no choice "

"Wait a minute you can control crystals!?"

"You catch on quick Uzumaki, I guess your begining to understand how I could have so much control over the l'cie's"

"It doesn't matter......I'm....still going to kick you face in!" Naruto say struggling to get back to his feet

"Are you kidding me Uzumaki, clearly that move did it's damage on you I say that you can only do it one or two more time's before your body gives out"

"Then thats.....all...the time I need" Naruto says charging at Noctis again but the moment he made contact with him his strike were immediatly blocked by those crystals. Naruto contiued to punch and kick but to no success he could not get through those crystal that was protecting Noctis, Noctis got bored of Naruto attempts and back handed him send Narutos body flying into the air and landing hard on the ground"

"Before when you had that demon inside you Uzumaki you may have proved to be a threat but now that it has passed on to your child, your nothing more then damaged goods" Noctis says walking up to Naruto

"I....don't....need...it....I'll...finish...you....myself!" Naruto says trying to stand up once more

Suddenly both Naruto and Noctis hear the sirens go off and see members of the Guardian corp move in and make their way towards them.

"_Great finally some back up"_ Naruto thinks to himself but is stund when they aim the weapon at Naruto instead of Noctis

"Primarch Noctis are you okay sir?" The squad captian said approching

"Yes I was able to fight him off but do watch over his injuries he's in bad shape" Noctis said to the soilder

"Yessir" the soilders then surround Naruto while he tries to pick himself up.

Right then at that moment Naruto knew the reason why Noctis choose to let him live, he wanted him to attack him here at the ceremony in public for the world to see, he wanted Naruto to be able to escape the palace and take one of his ships in the process, he wanted to turn him into a criminal in front of the same eyes of the people who believed in him and supported him, this was another one of Noctis traps and Naruto feel right for it.

"Naruto Uzumaki you are under arrest put your hands on your head slowly!" The captian says while the others in the squad surrounding Naruto hand their guns on him ready to fire at any moment"

Naruto slowly put his hand on his head and kneeled to the ground as the captian squad leader approached him, when he reach Naruto he went behind him and grabbed his hands from his head to put restraint's on his arms

"I'm sorry to say this but Naruto Uzumaki you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Primarch Noctis"

**And finally this chapter is done, I really hope you guys enjoyed that and I hope that it wasn't to long for you if so I'm sorry but when I plan out this chapter in my mind there was just so much going on I knew that I had to cram it all in on one chapter. And if any of you guys are wondering about Noctis ability to use crystals I suggest that you go on Youtube and look up Final fantasy13 verse trailer to see what I was describing in this chapter. So you guys will know that I wasn't just making it up I try to stay as true to these characters as possible. And if your wondering who these Counsel men are, like "The counsel men of the military" for those who played the game remember Lighting's flashback in Day 11 Chapter 4 her lieutenant and her were have discusion this it the guy that I keep refering too but the game didn't give out his name so I don't know what to call him so I just call him Counsel men of the military or just Counsel men for short he's the guy that kept defending Naruto and purposing that Naruto be elected as Primarch instead Noctis he was also Lighting former Lieutenant so there is trust between them. The other Counsel men I will reveal later on so don't sweat the small stuff alright. And yes Naruto no longer has Kyuubi it has passed on to his child so that means he's going to have to find something else to back him up for now guys that it for now I going to get off this computer and rest my hand in a tub of ice because they hurt so much for writing this chapter(the things I do for ya'll) and I hope to update again soon. God is Love Peace Out**


	17. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

**Hi guys it's great to see that ya'll checked in to read this new chapter, I'm sorry that I haven't updated as quick as I wanted to but I was in the process of getting a job for the summer(which finally got) and it kind of took up my time, and in the this economy the job market isn't as strong as it should be, so I feel for the people who are still looking for work because it's hard out there, but I'm sure that some of you don't want to hear that so I'll just get on with the chapter. But before I get started alot of people comment on how Naruto went down so easy, I just wanted to let people know that I put Naruto in Cocoon shorty after learning the Rasen shuriken arc so he never was able to learn Sage mode, and if you remember correctly when Naruto first used Rasen shuriken not only did it make him use all of his strength but it also damage him as well so you can understand how this effect Naruto the way it did when he used it on Noctis, but enough of that let's get started with the story.**

_**Dream**_

_"MOOMMMYYY!" Screamed a young blond spiky haired boy in his bed_

_Shortly after he screamed soon his parents come rushing in his room to his bed side._

_"Kenshin honey wants wrong?" Lightning asked her son_

_"A fox it's going to eat me!" the Kenshin said _

_Both the parent's look at each other for a split second and then back at the boy._

_"What did you say son?" Naruto asked his son_

_"A huge fox it said that it's going to eat me" the Kenshin said once again_

_At that moment both Naruto and Lighnting knew what was going, Naruto started to have the same dreams when he was a little boy at Kenshin age too, and even though Lightning never met Kyuubi, Naruto always told stories about it._

_"Kenshin listen honey it's only a dream there's nothing to be worried about" Lighnting says_

_"No it wasn't it was real!" Kenshin yells_

_"Kenshin why don't you tell us exacly happened in your dream"_

_"I-I lost was in this sewer and out no where a voice was calling out to me so I followed it and when I finally came to it, I was in this huge room with bars in front of it and the voice was still calling to me from behind the bars. It was telling me to come closer so I......I.....just..." Kenshin was trying to say but getting to scared to finished_

_Naruto and Lightning looked at each other once again having a silent conversation with each other on if they should tell thier son the truth or not, once they decided they look back at their son agian._

_"Go on Kenshin it's okay" Lightning says trying to comfort her son enough for him to finish the story_

_"And I went closer to the...b-bars and it.....it...tried to grab me with it's claws! But it couldn't reach me so I ran back and when I turned around to look back I saw this huge fox face behind the bars, it...it...said that it was going to break out one day and devoire me!"_

_"Kenshin listen it was just a dream okay, that stupid fox is not going to hurt you because it's not real so you don't have anything to be worried about"_

_"R-really?"_

_"Yeah really so you should just go back to sleep and everything will be fine when you wake up"_

_"Promise?"_

_"I Promise, you can sleep with us if you want"_

_Kenshin then shook his head_

_"No only babies need to sleep with their parents!"_

_"Alright then tough guy I guess we'll just let you get back to sleep then" Lightning says leaning down and kissing her son on the forehead_

_"I love you mom"_

_"I love you too son"_

_Naruto then tried to lean in and kiss his son on the forehead as well but Kenshin turned away from him_

_"Hey what about huh" Naruto asked but Kenshin was already pretending to be asleep so the parents left the room_

_Both Naruto and Lightning made it back to their room and slide right back into bed._

_"How come he wont let me kiss him huh?"_

_"Becaues he is to old to have his father give him kiss in the forehead"_

_"But he's not to old for you?"_

_"Naruto I am the mother"_

_"Which means?"_

_"Which means that he will never be old to recieve a kiss from me"_

_The two layed there in silence for a few moments before speacking again_

_"Naruto you know that were going to eventually tell Kenshin the truth right"_

_"Eclair take it from me it's better this way"_

_"If you say so but do you think that the seal is weakening?"_

_"If it is I figure something out trust me"_

_**Dream Ends**_

Naruto finally woke up again and looked around to see where he was but apprently he in the same cell that has been imprisoned since his fight with Noctis it had been so long since he was first put here he didn't know how long has been in there.

Naruto ran his hand over his now long spikey hair that seemed to reach his shoulder, think about his last dream.

_"Just how can I tell to my kid about that stupid fox" _Naruto thinks to himself remembering what he had to go through as a kid with that demon inside of him.

Naruto then started to think about how everyone else ways doing, he had been locked away for so long he couldn't help but fill worried about everyone ecspacially Lightning, he was contently worried about her since he wasn't there to protect her.

_"I wonder if you will ever forgive me Eclair, I guess I failed you"_ Naruto thinks to himself

All of a sudden guards walks in and move towards Naruto cell

"Hey guard how long have I been in this hole for anyways?"

"A little over two months kid"

"TWO MONTHS!" Naruto was shocked he knew that he had been down there for a long time but could imagin been there for that long

"Hey don't shout your getting out today anyways"

"What so I'm getting out why?"

"It's your trial day, the Grand Counsel going to decide what to do about you" the guard said walking and putting restraints on Naruto arms

"So your just taking me to the Grand Counsel?"

"Yes and if you attempt to escape you will be shot on sight do you understand"

Naruto nodded his head agreeing with the terms of the guard, he could of escaped but he wanted to find out what the Counsel knew about Noctis. The guards the direct Naruto to the Grand Counsel

**Meanwhile With The Gang**

"So today is finally the trail day huh?" Snow asked

"Yeah I don't know why there calling it a trail anyways you know what the Counsel going to decide"

"DAMN IT! Sazh yells slamming his fist oh the ground

"I should of kept a better eye on him"

"It's not your fault Sazh, that idoit just didn't know what he was getting himself into" Fang said

"Yeah and Prince charming did a pretty good job of keeping Naruto hidden until his trail date" Snow said

"I guess he knew that we would break him out if knew where he was"

"But we know where the trail is going to be so we can get him there right?" Vanille asked

"I think we should find out what happens at the trail, the Counsel men of the military going to tell us what is going on the moment is't over with" Fang said

"Why don't we just get him now?" Snow asked

"Because know that Noctis he has probably planned for this and is setting up a trap we don't won't to fall for the same thing like Naruto" Fang said

Right then everybody began to get silent they all knew what was going to happen to Naruto in trail they all knew the penalty for attcking a Primarch was and all the could do right then is watch and see what happens.

"Man this is hell right now" Sazh says

"Yeah if you think we feel bad just imagine how bad it is for Lightning" Vanille says and look's aroung to room

"Um....hey where is Lightning?"

**MeanWhile with Lightning**

Lightning finally arived at the Royal Palace to confront the new Primarch Noctis when she arrived at the gates she was escorted by the guards to Noctis chambers without any trouble it appears that he was exspecting her to arrive.

When she made her way in Noctis chambers she immediatly saw Noctis sitting on his thrown

"Well it isn't Ms. Farron or should I say future Mrs. Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to finally see you agian" Noctis says getting up and approching her

Lightning could not take her glare off him there was just some much rage inside her at that moment, this was the man who was responisble for everything that has happened.

"I'm guessing that Uzumaki told you of who I am correct"

Lightning continued to glare at him not able to find the words to say to him.

"I take it from your expression in your face that I am right so I guess I don't have to pretend around you anymore but what I don't know is why are you here?"

"I came here to to reason negiotate with you" Lightning says

"Well then I'm listening"

Lightning then raise her gun point of her gunblade in front of Noctis face

"I am really listening" Noctis says with her weapon inchs away from his face.

"Naruto goes free at once and me and the rest of my friends get to disappear forever and you can keep Cocoon" Lightning says

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll put a fucking hole in your head and I'll free him myself and we'll leave anyways"

"Well if Naruto has told you anything about me you should know that that kind of weapon won't work on me" Noctis says

All of a sudden Noctis vanished in front of Lightning and before she could react, out of no where Noctis grabs Lightning by throat and slams her into the nearest wall. Lightning struggled to breathe as Noctis begans to tighten his grip around her throat.

"You really calm down Eclair, this behavior and all this stress can't possible be good for the pregnacy"

"Ne..ver....ca..l..l....m...e....t..h..a...t..!" Lightning was barley able to say back to him with his hand on her throat choking her

"So here's my counter offer, Naruto will go free and you and your friends will be able to disappear all I need from you is one thing"

"W-What?"

"I need you to sacrifice your baby" Noctis says releasing his grip on her throat and droping her to the ground

'You**(**cough ) want(cough) me(cough) me(cough)to what?"

"That's right I want you to give up your baby if you do Naruto and your friends will go free"

"Why!"

"It doesn't matter what my reasons are all you got to know is that Naruto will be killed if don't give up that little basterd inside you, so you have to decide what's more important that child or Naruto you got twenty four hous to decide" Noctis says

Suddenly the guards walk back in the room and Noctis tells them to escort Lightning back out.

**The Grand Counsel Trail**

Naruto arrived to the Grand Counsel of Cocoon and was placed in the center of the circular chamber.

"Naruto Uzumaki you have been called here for the attempt of taking the life of Primarch Noctis do you understand the implaction of what you have done?" The Head Counsel men spoke

"I was just trying to-" Naruto was cutting of by the Counsel men of the Royal families

"I know what you planning to go Uzumaki, you was so upset that the Grand Counsel decision in making Noctis instead of you and decided to put matters in your own hand take Noctis life and become Primarch by force"

"W-Wait the Counsel consider me as the next Primarch!" Naruto asked hearing this for the first time

The Counsel men of the Royal Familes turned to the Head Counsel and spoke

"See how he pretends to not know of what it going on, so he could get simpithy from the other Councel men, we all know how much wanted to be a leader and since he couldn't do it in his own home world he thought that becoming Primarch would be the next best thing, but when he find that he wasn't going to become that either he decided to take it by force"

"That's not true, ever since Naruto Uzumaki arrive on Cocoon he has been nothing but a hero of the people, everyone in this room owes him his life."

"I agree that we owe Naruto Uzumaki alot but we can not ignore an attack on the Primarch without justified reason."

"It was justified listen to me Noctis isn't what you think he is" Naruto says

"Yes we know of what the Counsel men of the military told us but do you have proof to back the accusion?"

"I-I don't I-I mean" Naruto began to say

"See all he has to offer us blind lies with no proof to back them up, I think the decision should be obvious"

"B-But it's true, all you doing is coming this up for your precious Prince" Naruto says

"That Primarch to you creetin" The Counsel men of the Royal familes said back to them

"Enough!" The Head Counsel men Spoke up.

"Naruto Uzumaki even though you have been a hero to Cocoon and it's people the crime of attempting to take the life of a Primarch is too great and without hard evidence to back your claims there's nothing I can do, and even though it pains me to say this but I have no choice. The penalty of the attempted assination of Primarch Noctis is Death"

"_Death!"_ Naruto stood there shocked to hear this, he did know that there would be a punishment for trying to take Noctis out but he didn't think it would be this severe.

As the guards take Naruto back to his cell to await for his execution, the Counsel men of the military left immediatly and head back to Lightning house to tell everyone of the news.

**Farron Household**

Everyone was await foe the Counsel men to arrive to tell them the news, becaues of that everyone was on edge but for Lightning that was some else entirely. Lightning quietly sat by herself away from everybody else staring at her swellen belly of her unborn child until Serah finally approached

"Hey Light, I know this is hard but you got to hang in there" Serah said

Lightning then turned around and throw on a fake smile to try to put her sister at ease

"Y-Yeah your right Serah I'll keep that in mind thank you"

But Serah apprentily was not buying it

"Light did something happen ealier today?"

"W-What are you talking about Serah"

"It's just that you disappear ealier today and you come back and don't even say two words to anyone"

"I'm fine Searh I'm just worried about Naruto that's all"

Just then the door finally opened to reveal the Counsel men of the military, he then told them of what happen in the trail and what they decide to do with Naruto. After hearing this Lightning decided she had enough of bad news and made her way to her bedroom and locked herself in there, Serah tried to follow her but Lightning didn't want to be around anyone not even her own sister.

"So that's it huh their just going to kill him and have a nice" Sazh says

"No one is going to kill him were going to say him" Snow says

"Yeah that great but we don't even know where the execution going to be and knowing Nocitis it probably going to take place anywhere and by the time we find it, it might be too late." Fang says

"There got to be something we can do?" Hope asked

"Actually there is" The Counsel men spoke up

Every one turn there attention towards him

"If you charge in during the execution ceremony there might be a chance to save Naruto"

"And how do we do that?" Snow asked

"I have actually brought someone with me that actually knews all about the Royal families and what Noctis might be planning"

"Who!"

Just then the Counsel men of the military walked towards the door and openeds it to reveal who he was refering to but when everyone saw him they couldn't believe their eyes

"JIHL NABAAT!"

................................................

................................................

................................................

**Well guys there you have it, I finally finished it I only hope that you guys enjoyed I hope that you'll stay on the look out fot the next chapter 15 Naruto execution its going to be great so look forward to that and I 'll try to update as quick as I can and thanks for reading. God is Love Peace Out.**


	18. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

**It's been kind of a crazy week and haven't been able to update these as quick as I want but I finally got around to it so enjoy and I also started a FFX/Naruto story so if anyone is interested please check that out, well let's get started with the Chapter.**

Everybody in the room stood there staring at the young women as if they were staring at a ghost.

"J-JIHL WHAT THE HELL Y-YOU WERE S-SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! Sazh yells

"Yeah will saw Galant Dyles kill you how is it that you survived?" Fang asked

Jihl then begins to walk into the room to address everyone.

"I'm sorry to have decieved you but I guess it would be best that I explained myself to ya'll."

Everyone looked back and forth to each other trying to decide weather or not that they should listen to her or not, almost everyone agreed except for Sazh to hear her out.

"I think I should start by explaining that I was never really working for Galant Dyles, I worked under him originally as a spy." Jihl says

"A spy, a spy for who?"

"I was in the begining originally working for Prince Noctis"

"Y-You were working for Noctis!" Sazh says walking up to her. "If that's true then why thehell should we trust you now!"

"I said that I was working for Noctis not anymore"

"Yeah then why are you helping us now then huh, I know you Nabaat you wouldn't be doing this unless there was something in it for you" Sazh says

Jihl stood there in silence for a few seconds before speaking again

"When I was struck down by Galant Dyles, I was assured that Noctis would send someone to help me but in the end help never came. It seemed that Noctis was just using me as a tool that could be discarded when it was no longer useful, If the Councel men hadn't show'd up and had me healed me I would be dead now'

"If that's true then why did you serve Noctis in the first place" Serah asked

"Noctis was my lover or at least I thought he was, that's why I served as a spy for him, that's why I did all of those thing for him because I thought that he loved me. He told me that he would become Primarch himself and I would serve with him as his Queen, he told me that together me and him would make Cocoon and better place together and that everything we were doing was for the greater good of Cocoon but I now realized that him become Primarch is just the begining"

"What do you mean, "just the begining"?"

"I am saying that Noctis hasn't planned to be just Primarch and rule over Cocoon"

"Then what it he planning"

"Through out history there has always been great King and Rulers but in the end all of their time in power would come to an end eventually, either a more powerful force would come to oppose them or they would die of old age. If Noctis was to be like them the same end would befall upon him"

"Alright then so"

"So if he was to free himself from this kind of fate then he would have to become something much, much greater then a simple Ruler or King, he would need to become an everlasting Being, he would have to make himself....into a God"

Everyone was shocked by what she just said

"H-He wants to make himself into a G-God H-How!" Snow says

"He planing on merging himself with Rangnarok and those Guardains that summoned Naruto to our world"

"Wait what Guardian's?' Serah asked

"Sazh you must remember the Guardians that saved your life on Gran Pulse?"

"I don't remember anything I passed out before I knew what was happening."

"But Naruto told about what happened that day, and he must of told all of you about them when he first came to this world"

"Yeah so what about them and just what are they anyways"

"No one know's what exactly what they are, from all the information we gather from on them is that they are older the humans and they have abilities beyond oh what we can comprehend these are of coures rumors but given the fact that they summoned Naruto to this world is proof but all we know for sure that they are the protectors of Pulse and was also why Cocoon could never fully invaded Pulse"

"And just how is Prince Charming going to merge Ragnarok and those Guardains together"

"He can controls crystals remember if he can turn them into crystals he might be able to fuse them with his body"

"And just what is he going to use to become Ragnorak, we destoryed Orpah so it should be impossible for him to get Ragnorak" Snow says

"That I don't know" Jihl responded

"Then why is he targeting Naruto"

"Naruto contained a beast within in him that rivals the power of Ragnorak if Naruto was to ever use that power against him before he merged himself Ragnorak or the Guardains it might ruined his plans before it get's started, but it seems that Naruto no longer contans it anymore and it has passed down to the unborn child that Lightning is carrying so it might mean that Noctis will some be targeting the child as well"

"Is that why he's after my baby?" Lightning asked entering the room

Everybody turned their attention to Lighting

Jihl nodded her head in response

"But knowing him he might have a back up plan so let get back to what's most important, how are we going to free Naruto?"

"From the information I have gathered Noctis plans to make this a public execution so it's going to be heavly guard alomst to the point that it's impossible to break in without an army"

"The good news is that I have one" The Counsel Men of the Military finally spoke up

"You have what?" Sazh asked

"Don't forget the Guardian Corp is a firm supporter of Naruto and is willing to follow him in battle against Noctis and his army"

"So what you saying that we should just start a civil war in the middle of Cocoon!" Sazh says

"Not now what we have to do first is save Naruto and find a base far from Cocoon and Noctis army"

"A base you want us find a base for an entire army"

"I know!" Vanille finally spoke up

Everyone turned thier attention to Vanille

"We could take them to Oerba Village, it's in Gran Pusle, big enough for the Gurandian Corp and it's completely safe from Pulse"

Everyone stood their thinking about what Vanille just suggested

"Well I guess that our best bet so we free Naruto with the Guardain Corp and we make a break for Gran Pusle"

"I guess that right"

"You know that you will become in enemy of the state for this Counsel Men" Snow says

"I know but this is for the best Cocoon and for that I have no regrets, my men will feel the same"

**Meanwhile in the Holding Cells**

Naruto was sitting in his holding cell thinking about what was going on at the moment

"How the hell am I going to face Eclair again, I promised we would do this together and now look where I am" Naruto says to himself

"And even if I broke out of here and faced Noctis agian how am I going defeat him if I can't even touch him through those crystals"

Naruto then thought about when he first came to this world, he remember those Guardains who helped saved his life and how they prophetized that he was going to free Cocoon. Maybe if he returned to those Taejin towers and confronted those Guardains agian maybe they could help me defeat Noctis.

"It doesn't matter now as longer as I can't get myself out of here"Naruto says to himself

**Back to the Farron Household**

Everyone was resting after they finished making plans to rescue Naruto, Sazh was stand outside the balony Jihl walked to greet him

"I-It's a n-nice night isn't?" Jihl says trying to greet Sazh

Sazh just continued to stand out there ignoring Jihl

"What do you want" Sazh finally said to her

"I was wondering how was Dajh doing?"

"He's fine"

"Can I see him?"

"No"

"I-I miss him Sazh, he was closes thing I ever had apart from Noctis"

"Well that's just to bad, becaues you must insane if you think your ever getting close to my son again you hear"

"Sazh I'm not the same person anymore, I have nothing to gain by betraying you and you know that"

"Well you better be Nabaat, becaues if your not and you try someting that's going to harm my son or any of my friends, I'll take you down and this time you'll stay dead.'Sazh says to her leaving her there by herself

**Later on Naruto Execution Ceremony**

A large group of civilians were surrounding the Ceremony protesting it seems that even though Noctis tried to make Naruto out to be this villian he still made a strong group of surporters and a strong influnence within Cocoon. Naruto emerge in restrints surrounded by guarded men escorting him to the middle of the podeum.

Noctis was watching this from the balcony in the surrounding area untill one of his servents approached him

"Excuse me Primarch Noctis but you have a visitor"

"Yes, who is it"

"Lightning Farron sir"

"Ah I see, bring here in then"

Just moments later the door to the entranced open to reveal Lightning standing behind them.

She enters the room to approach Noctis

"Well, well, well it's good to see you Eclair have you decided on my purposal"

"Yes, but before I give you my answer can you answer a question for me?"

"Sure that sounds far enough"

"Why are you targeting my baby in the first place"

"Well if you must know, your now carrying a demon within you, I think it would be for the best of the child that it was to never be born don't you think, if it were to live it would be look apon as an outcast within Cocoon, now as a future mother don't you think it would be better if your child was to never have to live to burden"

"My child won't, my child will have the love of it's parents to help it get through whatever challenge life may throw at them"

"His parents? If I'm not mistacken the father going to be executed within the next hour" Noctis says

"That's where your mistacken Noctis" Fang says sneaking behind him and pressing her spear to his neck

Noctis looks around to see that he's surround by a fraction of Naruto comrades.

"Well then, let me guess you must be Fang, Vanille, of course Eclair and...Jihl?"

Jihl just stood there staring at Noctis

"Well I couldn't imagine that you survived Dyles attack on you but what are you doing here with Uzumakis comrade no less?"

"My reasons are my own but us being here should be the least of your worries" Jihl said

"And just what do you mean by that?"

"Why don't you look down to find out"

Noctis then turns his attention to Naruto Execution Ceremony

**Back to the Ceremony**

The citizen of Cocoon seem to be in a up rage about the execution so much to the point that must of the guard surrounding the area was focus on crowd control to make sure that there wasn't a riot when the actual execution began.

Naruto was begining lined up to executed by firing squad

Right then the Head Counsel Men approached Naruto

"Naruto Uzumaki for the crime of the attempted assination of Primarch Noctis, you are to hereby be executed by firing sqaud do you have any last words"

Naruto just simply shook his head

A moment later the fire squad began to line up to began the execution

"I guess this it then, I'm never going to see Eclair face again or my friends, I'm never going to meet my baby, I just hope that everyone got the hell out here before Noctis can get to them"

The firing squad began to take aim at Naruto

**Back to the Balcony with the others**

"Everything seems to be fine to me" Noctis says looking back to him

"You would think that would you?" Jihl says as she grabs Noctis communcater and places it to her ear

"Emergency Primarch Noctis is being held captive by assassins all remaining force devort your attention to his rescue immediatly, I repeat Primarch Noctis is being held captive by assassin all remaining force devort your attention to his rescue immediatly" Jihl says in the communcator before breaking it

Just then all the remaining forces made their way the balcony

"I'm not so sure what you wish to accomplish by doing that, you know you all just offically just signed you own death warrents" Noctis said

"Oh I'm not so sure about that"

**Meanwhile at the Ceremony **

"Squad ready...aim!"

"Set....in 5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

Naruto began to close his eyes to wait for the oncoming bullents that would be coming his way

"1"

"I'm sorry Ecliar!" Naruto thoughts before the men began shooting

All of a sudden a huge explosion broke in the middle of the firing squad and all of sudden a whole battalion of ships of armied surrounds the area began to fire at the surrounding Royal family guards.

Naruto opened his eyes when he heared the massive battle that seemed to be breaking out

'The Guardian Corp!" Naruto says looking around to see who was fighting against the Royal Guards

Just then an Airship landed in the middle of the area and Snow jump out of it and ran up to Naruto knocking down anyone in his way.

"Naruto are you okay?" Snow asked approaching Naruto

"Snow what the hell is going on!"

"What do you mean, this it a rescue you idiot!" Snow says breaking the restraints that was holding Naruto

"Come on we got to get out of here" Snow says

"What about the others?"

"Don't worry, there going to cover our retreat"

Both Naruto and Snow make there way back to the airship to find Sazh on the controls

"Sazh!" Naruto says noticing him

"It's good to hear you voice kid, hurry up and buckle up were getting out of here!"

**Back at the Balcony with Noctis and the others**

Just then Noctis remaining forces make there way to the balcony

"Well it looks like time is up for you people"

"Like I said before your not paying attention to what's going on Primarch"

Noctis then looks down and notice that Naruto was escaping with the aid of the Guardian Corp and he looks back and realized that the his main forces were at the balcony while Naruto and his escape safely

"I guess that our call to leave Prince" Jihl says

Then Fang throws something on the ground and a huge puff of smoke surrounded the balcony blinding Nocitis for a few moments, once the smoke finally cleared he noticed that Naruto's comrades were gone

Just then Noctis remaining forces finally made there way to the balcony

"Primarch Noctis are you okay sir?"

"YOU FOOLS THEIR GETTING AWAY!"

"B-But Sir?"

"AFTER THEM!"

"T-That i-imposible sir the Guardian Corp has the area blocked we can not follow them

"DAMMIT!" Noctis yells feeling defeated.

Noctis had Naruto in the palm of his hand a few moments ago and now he just slipped through his fingers

**Later on in Gran Pulse**

Naruto the rest arrived in Oerba village along with the Guardian Corp forces they all informed each other of what was going on and what they were playing to do to face off against Noctis. The army was currently setting up camp in the Village while the others were debating what they were going to do.

"So your going to the Taejin towers to seek training?" Snow asked Naruto

"Yeah I think they might be able to help me get more powerful at least strong enough to face off against Noctis"

"Do you really think this is wise Uzumaki shouldn't we be trying to improve our forces instead of chasing mythical creatures" The Counsel men asked

"That what I'm going to leave that to you guys, I going to do this training alone"

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that your going to do this by yourself?" Sazh asked

"I'm the only one that can and beside if we can take out Noctis then we can avoid a full scale war on Cocoon"

"I hope your right kid" Sazh says

"I hope so too" Naruto responds

"Alright then I guess it's settled we should all turn in for now and finished this tomarrow morning"

The rest turned in and Naruto had yet to confront Lightning about his running off by himself to fight Noctis. When he finally caught up to her she immediatly approached him and punched him repeatedly in the face while Naruto begged for mercy for her on going assault. After she was finished letting out her frustration on him she eventual forgave him and retired to their own tent to rest and let out other kinds of build up frustration they had on each other

**Naruto and Lightning Tent**

Naruto and Lightning collasped on the bed sheet out of bed from letting out their "frustration" on each other.

"Woah(huff) we haven't(huff) done that(huff) in a while huh(huff)"Naruto says trying to catch his breath

"Yeah(huff)" Lightning responded

They both laid there for a few more moments while there try to rest up from there little activity

"Naruto?"

"Yeah"

"If you ever try to pull that crap agian, I'll break your neck"

"Yeah I understand Eclair, trust me"

She then turn to face him to look him in the eye

"It's just...that....I don't want to lose you Naruto...I.....love you"

Those words stunned Naruto for a few second and then he began to snicker

"W-What the hells so damn funny Naruto!"

"Nothing it's just that you never said that to me before"

"Just becaues I never said it before doesn't mean I didn't feel that way"

"I guess not"

They both continued to lay there for a few moments

"I guess you'll be starting off training right away huh?" Lighting asked

"Yeah I guess so"

"Do you really think that those Guardians can help you?"

"I don't know for sure Eclair but I have to try"

"Naruto you know we don't have to fight against Noctis we could just stay on Pulse and raise our child here"

"Eclair you know we can't do that, and beside the people of Cocoon are depending on me"

"I know, but like I said I don't want to lose you"

"I know but even though the people in Cocoon may need but tonight I belong to you and only you"

"Your damn right I do!"

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Well guys that's chapter 15 I'm so sorry for the delay but I'm back on track so don't worry and if you guys have enjoyed my writing I suggest you all read my new Crossover "The Final Fantasy X" I know I suck at titles but check it out anyways and make you own judgements, just be sure to let me know what you think and thank you so much for continuing to read my stories you guys make it all worth it. Tune in next time for chapter 16 Naruto training and see ya'll then. God is Love Peace out**


	19. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

**Hi guys it's good to see that yall check in on this new chapter, I really don't have much to say so lets just get started with the story.**

Naruto awoke the next morning to find a beautiful pink haired women laying beside him.

He turned towards her and couldn't believe how peaceful she looked when she was asleep, it was hard to believe that she was such a hard ass when she was awake.

"You know you shouldn't stare at people when their asleep" Lightning said

"Well I'm not staring at someone who's asleep, I'm staring at someone who is pretending to be asleep" Naruto says back

Lightning then smiles

"Shut up"

They continued to lay there for a few more moments before Naruto spoke again

"You know were going to have to get up soon"

"I know just a little longer"

Just then Fang and Snow were outside their tent calling out to them

"Well some much for that then"

Both Lightning and Naruto get up from their bed and get ready to leave the tent

When they finally do their met with the judging eyes of their comrades

"Well took you two long enough"

"Snow shut up!"

"So you ready to start training"

"Yeah I guess so"

"Great Sazh is waiting for you by the airship"

"Thanks guys"

Naruto then turned to Lightning

"Are you sure, your okay without me?"

Lightning then nod

"I'll be fine, just be careful okay"

"Don't worry Eclair I'll try not to do anything stupid"

Naruto then leans in to kiss Lightning and she responded by doing the same

After a moment they finally pull away

"I love you" Naruto says

"I love you too" Lightning says back

Naruto then crotchs down to face Lightning swollen belly and kisses it

"I love you too little guy, make sure you watch out for your mom while I'm gone okay"

Fang watched this and couldn't help but be at an awe

Snow on the other hand was rolling his eyes towards what was happening in front of him

Lightning looked down and smiled at what Naruto was doing

Naruto then get's up and makes his way towards the Airship to meet Sazh while wave goodbye to everyone

When Naruto finally reached the airship he saw a group of Guardian Corp soliders taking to Sazh

The moment Naruto reached the group they immediately stood at military attention and soluted Naruto

"Um...thanks guys..um...at ease, I think"

The soliders got out of attention before speaking to Naruto

'Sir the airship fuel has been filled complete and ready for take off Sir!"

"Um...well that's...great...I guess"

Naruto clearly didn't know what to do in this situation, Sazh noticed the awkardness and decided to step in

"Well thanks guys, but I think me and Naruto can take it from here. Dismissed"

The soliders then stood at attention agian and soluted both Naruto and Sazh before leaving them

Sazh then turns towards Naruto

"Is that uncomfortable to be a leader?"

"Well I guess so, it's just that...this is a happening so fast"

"Well what happen to that kid I first met that couldn't shut up about becoming a mighty hokage?"

"I don't know I guess he got old"

"Naruto take this from a bitter old man, your way to young to be talking like that"

"Yeah thanks"

"So you ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm ready"

The both of them enters the ships and takes off for the Taejin towers while everyone watched them leave

Lightning stared at the ship fading in the distance until she felt a sudden pain in her swollen belly

"Ugh!"

Lightning then looks down immediatly and Serah looks at Lightning

"What's wrong Eclair?"

"I-I think the baby just kicked"

"Really"

Serah then puts her hand on Lightning belly to see if she could feel anything. After a few moment of waiting Serah finally feels a little tap coming from Lightning stomach.

"I-It just kicked! That amazing Eclair!"

Snow then turns toward them

"What, the baby just kicked, I wanna feel sis"

Lightning then looks at Snow as if he just grew a second head

"Hell no!"

**Taejin Towers**

The air ship finally arrive at the towers and Naruto jumped out of it

"You sure about this Naruto?" Sazh asked from the ship

"Yeah I'm sure, just take care of things while I'm gone alright"

"Alright you got it"

Sazh then takes off leaving Naruto at the towers

Naruto turns around and enters slowly not knowing what to exspect when he gets in there

When Naruto enters the building he looks around and sees that this place was a wreck. Probably becaues of the last ime he was here.

"Hello!" Naruto then calls out

Naruto continued to walk through the tower

"Hello! Hey Guardians guys, where are you!"

Naruto still didn't recieve a response from them so he continued to wounder the towers calling out to them

After a couple of hours of walking around Naruto began to get angry for waiting for so long

"HEY YOU GUARDIANS STATUE THINGS! WHAT DO YOU WHAT FROM ME! YOU TAKE ME FROM MY HOME AND TELL ME IT'S MY DESTINY TO FREE COCOON AND NOW THAT I NEED YOUR HELP YOUR NO WHERE TO BE FOUND? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THEIR ARE PEOPLE WHO ARE GOING TO TRY TO USE YOU TO DO HARM!

_**"We are well aware of that young Warrior"**_

Naruto then turns around and find three statue figures floating above him

"Oh...um...I"

_**"We have been watching you for a long time young Warrior but we are not sure you are ready to free Cocoon from danger"**_

"I'm not, I know that now. That's why I come here to learn from you"

_**"Many have come seeking power for many reasons some to save, protect, or conquer what makes your quest any different?"**_

"Becaues it's the same reason you've choosen me I have to save everyone danger"

_**"Simple human, you have a common flaw that is shared with your kind, you fail to understand that nothing truely dies it only transforms"**_

"If that's true then why did you help me, and why are you claiming to help Cocoon"

_**"All living things in this world must die so that others generations can live. This is called the balance of life and death our purpose is to protect this balance at all cost**_"

"And what about ya'll them"

_**"Like all things our time will come to an end soon as well by the hands of the one you call Noctis but in our deaths we believe that you will continue our legacy"**_

"What do you mean you'll die by Noctis hands, if you guys are so powerful then why don't you stop him"

_**"Young warrior our fates can not be changed but perhaps you can maintain the balance"**_

"That's why I'm here, I here to learn how to become stronger"

_**"If you wish to learn our power you must let go of everything that you have learned in your world"**_

"What!"

_**"As we have said before many have come seeking power before it is impossible filling a glass that's already full"**_

"Alright then I'll do what ever it takes just teach me please!"

_**"Very well then young Warrior"**_

**Back at Oerba Village**

Everyone was gathering around to discuss the plans

"We need to strengethen our forces while we have the chance" Jihl said

"Yeah but being on Pulse we don't have a lot to work with" Fang said

"So we reach out to other fraction in Pulse I'm sure there are others that are not supporters of the royal families" Lightning says

"At the same time we need to strengthen this base it will only be a matter of time before Noctis sends his forces here and we don't want to get caught we our pants donw right" Snow said

"Counsel men do you know others that may be able to help us?" Fang asked

"There are those out there that would be willing to join our cause but getting into contact with Cocoon could be dangerous"

"Yeah you got a point there' Lightning said

"Maybe we could get some one to volunteer to go to Cocoon" Fang says

Everyone was silent for a moment before Jihl decided to speak up

"I'll go I think it's best that I do this since no one who exspect to look for me"

Everyone look at each other deciding if that's a good decision or not

"I don't think so, it would be best that you stay here where we can keep an eye on you" Sazh says

"So you still don't trust me Sazh?"

"Not as far as I can throw you"

'But we still need someone to go and Jihl is most unlikly to be spotted"

"Then it's decided then"

"H-Hold on, if she is going then I'm going too" Sazh says

Everyone looked at Sazh surprised at what he just said

"Somebody needs to keep an eye on her right and if your not willing to do it then I will"

"Well thanks then Sazh, I guess I'll take all the help I can get" Jihl said

"Hey when you get there make sure you get in touch with NORA and let them know about this" Snow asked

"Yeah well be sure to do that"

**Back on Cocoon the Royal Palace**

"So Naruto has started his training with those Guardains in Gran Pulse" Noctis says

"And at the moment they are preparing to strenthen their forces" Cid says

"Well it seems that our spy has done well so far"

"But Primarch if Naruto is able to train with those Guardains would that make him a threat?"

"Cid you still fail to see the point"

"W-What are talking about?"

Just then Cid began to realize what Noctis was refering to

"You never intended Naruto to be executed did you?"

"Wow your improving Cid, I didn't even need to tell this time"

"Well it makes sense, I hardly believe that you would leave yourself to be taken hostage by Naruto comrades even for a brief moment, the question is why?"

"Well I guess theres no point in hiding it here anymore"

Noctis then turns his back towards Cid

"I need Naruto to get as powerful as he possible can, I need him to achieved a power that rivals my own or is even greater then mine"

"And why is that? Why would you allow your enemy to gain so much power and what if he defeats you in the process"

"Well that's a risk I'm going to have to take, I'm sure that the next time I face Naruto it will take everything I have to defeat him"

"You still haven't explained why you need him to achieve such a power"

"I need him to reach such a power if he is to become Ragnarok"

"What! I thought it was impossible?"

"You forget Naruto no longer carries that monster within him"

"Once Naruto becomes Ragnarok and I turn both him and those Guardians into Crystals I will merge myself with them"

Noctis then turns around to face Cid

_"Then I will become something that the likes of this world has never seen before, I will achieve a power that is effient, I will become a God"_

"But in the mean time prepare our forces for a full scale invasion of Gran Pulse"

"Yes understood, and what of our spy"

"Yes our spy has proven to be quite useful to us, it would be a shame to lost such a great asset"

"Yes sir"

Cid then bows and exits the room leaving Noctis there

_"Train long and harder then you ever have before Naruto, our futures rely solely upon the out come of your training"_

**Noctis finally reveals his plan, who is his spy working for him and what are the Guardians going to teach Naruto! Tune in next to for another exciting chapter of The Most Dangerous Mission! Alright, alright I'll cut the crap I know that this was a short chapter but I kind of busy tonight packing and I'm not going to be able to get on my computer to update for a few days becaues I'm going out of town. I just wanted to get this chapter done before it was too late and I wouldn't be able to update(that would suck) but I got it done so I just hope you guys enjoyed it even though it's a little short. Hope you all tune in next time chap17 and I'll see ya then God is Love Peace Out.**


	20. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been able to update in a while but I kind of been busy. But I'm back so you guys don't have to worry about this story draging on forever and chapters only being update a month at a time. Not with this story I have finally found some free time to get this story completed and I planned to do so as soon as possible. So lets get on with the story!**

**Taejin Towers**

"What do you mean I have to become a L'cie!"

_**"Young Warrior if you wish to obtain our power you must have the ability to wield it"**_

"B-But we destoryed the Fal cie! It impossible to become a l'cie without them, right?"

_**"You still do not understand, Young Warrior"**_

"Understand What!"

_**"We and what you called the fal cie share the same power"**_

"What!"

_**"A long time ago when the creation of Cocoon and Gran Pulse by the Gods. They created us Guardians to protect all life forms on each world one was to protect Gran Pulse and the other was to protect Cocoon"**_

"You mean the G-Gods?"

_**"Yes, each world that can contain life in this Universe has a Guardian to protect the planet in your home world you have a similiar Guardian. The one they called the Ten-tails"**_

"W-What the hell are you talking about! Their were only 9-tails beasts in my world and I have or had the 9-tails within me"

_**"A long time ago their was a Ten-tails that reaked havic on your kind until a great Warrior defeated it and sealed it's body within your moon and seperated it's power throughout your world. Those seperation of it's power are the Tailed beast you know today."**_

"Okay let's say that I believe you. Why would it reak havic on so many people in my world?"

_**"Alot of time these Guardains see it as a nessessary evil for the greater good"**_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"_**You may have not notice this but your human kind is a constant threat to it's planet survival"**_

_**"Over the years as human kind unleash it's potental, it brings war, destruction, pollution, disease, and plague. The Guardians notice this and they often take action against human kind to protect the balance of the world" The same thing happened on Cocoon but with the Guardian meant to protect the balance on that world lose sight of their duty and seeked to destory Cocoon all together"**_

"So what about ya'll then huh? If your doing the same then why are you helping a human to begin with, I though we were threats to the planet"

_**"Human being have unlimited amount of potental, we believe if they are lead by the right direction they can bring a greater future to all on Cocoon and Pulse"**_

"So is that why you choose me then?"

_**"Yes, you were always destined to maintain the balance within Cocoon and Pulse"**_

"B-But what about my world their are also people trying to upset the balance there too, what about them?"

_**"You mean those so called Ataksuki seeking to obtain the Guardians power?"**_

"H-How did you...Yes that right!"

_**"We are sorry to say but the fate of your home world is not for you to decide. That rest solely upon your Son in the future."**_

"MY SON! B-But how...why!

_**"We can not reveal the events that will take place in the future but all we can tell you is that each soul has their own individual destiny. Your father had his he died giving his life to protect your village, You have to save Cocoon and Pulse and Your Son will have to protect both Cocoon and your world. Our jobs is to make sure you are not only powerful enough to save Cocoon and Pulse both powerful enough to prepare him for his destiny as well"**_

_"M-My father gave his life for the village! Does that mean that he's...IT CAN'T BE!"_

**"**B-But what about you guys? Aren't you going to be around for him in the future right"

The Guardians remain silent for a few moment

"Right!"

_**"As we have said before Young Warrior our fates have been sealed all we can do now is prepare you for the future"**_

_"These guys are hiding something but I don't have the time push this"_

"Alright fine turn me into a l'cie so we can start this training"

Just then Naruto lost all control of his body and everything began to get fade and he was surrounded by a blinding light next thing Naruto knew that he lost his concusiness.

Naruto woke up several hours later and he looks to find the Guardians are in the same spot they were from ealier

_**"It's good to see that you are back on your feet Young Warrior"**_

"Yeah It's great too-"

Naruto then looks around his body but he notice something strange

"Um..how come I don't have a l'cie mark. Did you guys really turn me into a l'cie?"

_**"You forget once again Young Warrior the fal cie was destoryed and the l'cie curse along with it."**_

"And that means..."

_**"It means that the l'cie mark was a curse mark by fal cie but they no longer exist so you will not become a crystal because you do not have a focus but you do have the means to wield our power"**_

"Great! So what are we wait for lets get started!"

**Back on Cocoon in Bodhum**

Jihl and Sazh just arrive the find out that former Psi com troops all over the place and the people were being put in restriction zone.

The Royal families claim that it was for their so called 'protection' but they all knew what was the truth. They were just trying to keep the people in control and weed out any potental threat to Primarch Noctis new rule and without Naruto there wasn't anyone brave enough to challenge it.

Both Jihl and Sazh were hiding in the docks in Bodhum so they wouldn't be found by any Psi com patrols

"So where is this NORA group anyways they said they would meet us here"

"Patience Sazh I'm sure they will be here within moments"

Sazh then notice a string bracelet with little wooden charms on Jihl wrist

"I didn't figure a women like you would settle for some cheap crap huh?"

Jihl then looked at her wrist and turned away from Sazh

"Dajh made this for me"

Sazh paused for a moment

"R-Really I guess he had nothing to do but make arts and crafts while you were using him as an experiment"

Jihl then began to get more angry and turned around to face Sazh

"I'll just have you know that Dajh-" Jihl began to says until she was interrupted by a stranger approaching them

"Yo" the stranger said in a black cloak

Sazh then draws out his weapon and directs it right at the stranger

"Hey,hey, hey take it easy it's just me"

The man then takes off his cloak revealing himself to be one of Snow comrades

"The names Gadot nice to meet you"

"Is this all, is this the so called NORA Snow wouldn't shut up about?" Sazh asked

"N-No all the others are at a secret location along with the other rebels"

"So, why is it just you then?"

"Well we had to make sure that you guys checked out before we take you to our base.

"Why"

"Well there has been some spies trying to sneak in on us so we have to be extra careful, but is it true?"

"Is what true"

"Does Naruto really have an army growing Is he really planing to overthrow Nocitis"

"Well we are here are we not. The real question is do you NORA guys really have gather the rebel forces to help us"

"Your damn right we have. I'll take you to them"

Both Sazh and Jihl follow Gadot to this secret base in hope that what they have gather will be enough to fight against Noctis army

**Back in Oerba**

Lightning was currenly overseeing all the weapons they had since no one was allowing her to do anything else because of her pregnacy. Even though she would rather be traning with her gunblade if someone found out she was doing that. They would immediately tell Serah and she would come and bite her head off about it.

_"Damn this is so boring!"_

Just then a striking pain shoot through Lightning

"Ugh!"

"Is something wrong Eclair?

Lightning then turns to see Serah and Dajh standing there

"Oh it's nothing the baby just kicked again"

"Really that been happening alot lately hasn't it"

"Yeah it was cute at first know it's kind of getting on my nerves"

"Don't say that Eclair, you know that just mean that you kid going to have alot of energy"

"Yeah and jugding by who it's father is that no surprise"

Just then baby kicked once more

"Ugh! Damn it!"

Dajh then walks up to Lightning and pulls on her hand to get her attention

Lightning then looks down to face Dajh

"What is it Dajh?"

"Can I feel"

"Huh, excuse me"

"Y-You said the baby just kicked I wanna feel please"

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt, go ahead"

Dajh then puts his hands on Lightning stomach and in a few moment he feels little taps from the inside of Lightning swollen stomach.

"That so cool it must be great to be pregant"

Serah then giggles at Dajh innocent comment

"It's not as cool as you think Dajh" Lightning says

"It's not"

"No and when you grow up and you will find a girl you love and she will get pregant and you'll find out first hand"

"So how do you think Naruto doing" Serah asked

"I'm sure he's training as hard as he can right now, I'm just worried if he's going to be ready in time"

"Don't worry about him. He never let us down before right?"

"Yeah I guess your right I should be more worried about Sazh being behind enemy lines then-" Lightning stop in mid sentence as she sees Serah shaking her head in a silent motion

Lightning then looks down and realized she said all that in front of Dajh

Dajh then looks down clearly worried about his father

Just then the baby chocobo pops out of his hair and flys around his face and flys off and Dajh chases after it returning his bright spirits.

"Hey Dajh don't wonder off!

Serah then chases after Dajh to make sure he doesn't get hurt by himself; leaving Lightning there by herself

_"Dajh is such a bright child with a smile always on his face I would is that what my child going to be like if it's a boy?"_

Just then another striking pain shoot through Lightning again

"_Ugh Maybe not"_

**Back in the Taejin Towers**

Naruto was current lying on the ground trying to gain breath

_**"You must try again Young Warrior you haven't been able to stablize your current Mana just yet to use those spell"**_

"W-What's (huff) the (huff) difference (huff)of (huff)my(huff) current(huff) Mana (huff)level? I (huff)should (huff)just (huff)be (huff)able (huff)to use (huff)what ever (huff)spells I want right"

_**"You still fail to understand, you can not do any type spells and continue on doing so. The more spells you use the more Mana energy is consumed it is alot simaliar to charka you use in your world"**_

Just then a bright light surrounded Naruto body and all of a sudden Naruto energy came back to him

"W-Wow that's amazing! What did you guys just do"

"_**That Young Warrior was a form of White Magic what did was a spell called Regan**_

"Really so I can use magic that heals myself. So magic not only used for offensive attacks are they?

_**"No they are many different forms of Magic. White Magic **__**Generally curative, enhancing or holy magic. Black Magic Mainly offensive, often harnessing elemental powers of fire, ice, and lightning. Black Magic spells often exist to inflict instant death as well. Time Magic Alters the reality around a your self you can control space and time it's self around you. And Summoning Magic.**_

"W-Wait your saying that I can Summon Beings right"

"_**Yes you can have the ablility to Summon great Beings at your disposal with unimaginable abilites"**_

_"This is so cool!"_

"Hey what the most powerful spell I can use then"

_**"There are three Most powerful spell one can use Flare which can send entire plain into a burning inferno. Meteor that can Summon meteors into the surface destroying the entire area and Ultima**_"

"Huh what's Ultima"

_**"Ultima is the most powerful of all combined magic. As far to isn't effectiveness it's mysterious to even us"**_

"What about the other two?"

_**"You must take caution Young Warrior as these are very effective magic if you use on of these three once you cast them you will not be able to control them and anyone who is involved in the cross fire will be destroyed in the process."**_

"Really!"

"_**Yes**_"

"Great then why are we trying to expand my Mana level. Why don't you guys just teach me to do those other spells"

_**"Because once normally a l'cie would be limited to their Mana level and sometimes their level can only get so high**_"

"Really is that what were doing find out my current Mana level"

_**"No it's impossible for your current Mana level**_"

"Why! How is it impossible for me!"

_**"Because you don't have a level, you have an unlimited Mana source, the reason why you have been struggling becaues you haven't mastered using Mana yet"**_

"U-Unlimited but how?"

_**"The others drew there power from the fal cie, you gained your power from us and we have placed all the power we could to see that you could never be restricted with a certain level of Mana"**_

"O-Okay I see you point so lets get started with that then"

_**"Good you must learn to mediate and find your center on you power you have already touched it now you must find it's source at the same time keeping it balanced with your charka"**_

"Cool but I thought you said I had to forget everything I learned from my world"

"_**We told you that so you would not be solely dependent on your old ways**_"

"So are you saying that I could combined your Magic and Jutsu"

_**"That is solely upon you to see if that is possible Young Warrior**_"

"Great, what are we waiting on! Let get started!

**Back on Cocoon **

Jihl and Sazh followed Gadot to the secret base that was holding all the rebels

When they arrive there they found a huge group of people secertly hiding underneath Cocoon

"So these are supposed to be the rebel forces huh" Sazh says

"Yeah but these look like more common folk then soldiers"

"That's true but I guess we can take what we can get right"

Just then one of the other members NORA ran up to them

"We got a huge problem!"

"What is it"

"See for yourselves"

They all turned to the monitor

It show'd a unbelieve huge battlion of thousands of airships heading for Gran Pulse it seemed that Noctis was setting out a fullscale invasion

"All of them are headed to Gran Pulse!" Sazh says

"It looks that way, it seems that Nocitis is unleashing all of his forces to wipe us out once and for all" Jihl

"If there all going to Oerba then our friends are doomed."

"I only hope your friend Naruto training is useful enough to help"

"Either way we got to back to Gran Pulse!"

Sazh then turn to face the rest of the rebels and NORA

"You guys want to help Naruto out for everything he's done for us right. You want to keep Cocoon safe. Well that starts now! Were head back to Gran Pulse. Are You With Me!"

Then the rest of the rebels cheer loudely in support of Naruto

**Inside Noctis Command Ship**

Cid walks up to approach Noctis

"The ships are closing in on Oerba and are ready to start it's assult once it arrives there"

"Very good Cid"

"Why not attack the Taejin towers? You know that where Naruto is"

"No attack the troops in Oerba without mercy make sure they are destoryed before reforcement can arrive to back them up"

"Yes sir Primarch Noctis"

Then Cid walks away to give out Nocitis commands

Nocitis remained standing there waiting for the up comming battle

"_So it begans then"_

**Back on Oerba**

The rest of the Gang saw the Noctis battlion coming are were preparing for the attack

Lightning and Snow were giving orders for the preparion for the battle while Fang was scoting how far away the enemy was from their location

And Vanille and Hope were watching over Serah and Dajh

The guardian corp troops were all ready for the up coming attack as Noctis battlion were getting closer and closer to Oerga village

Lighting then turns to Snow

"Somebody has to tell Naruto about this!"

"I don't know how we can do that now Lighting as you can see were a little busy here"

"I know but"

"I know how you feel but right now I need you get to safety with Serah and Dajh"

"I can stll help Snow!"

"I know but trust me Sis if something were to happen to you. Serah and Naruto would never forgive me"

Lightning then stared at Snow and could see the concern in his face

"Alright but be careful"

"You know me Sis"

"That's what I'm worried about"

Snow then snickers as he watches Lightning run off and turn around to face the troops

"Alright guys were gonna push Prince charming back into his castle!"

Lightning ran to meet up with her sister and the others

"There you are Eclair"

"I'm sorry Serah I'm here now"

Just then the was a huge blast in the middle of the village everyone looked up and saw that they were bombing them from their airship.

The Guardain corp troop and everyone else took cover and tried to fire back with their own weapons but it seemed to do little to no damage becaues the airship were out of range for them to return fire.

In the midst of the heated battle Lightning looks around to the damage around them

"_We can't take much more blast like that"_

Lightning then turns to Serah

"Serah I want you to take the others and get as far away as possible"

"B-But what about you Eclair!"

"Serah don't argue with me! Just take everyone and...AAAAHHHHH!"

Lightning then felt the most intense pain she has ever felt in her life. Alot similiar to what she has been feeling earlier but much, much, much worse.

Lightning then collasped to the ground screaming in pain while the others run to her side

"Ecliar what's wrong!"

"AAAAHHHH! THE...BABY...IT'S ...COMING!

**And That's it folks I'm sorry to say but I got to cut the story there but don't worry. I am currently writing the next chapter as we speak and it's going to be updated within a few days so don't worry. We will see the result of Naruto training, if Sazh and the rebellion get back in time to help before it's too late or we might find out who Nocitis spy is. I can only hope that you guys will be a little patient. Thanks for tuning in I am so happy that you guys continued to read my story it's so cool to have so many followers and I am a honored. Thanks alot guys you make it all worth it, God is Love Peace Out.**


	21. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

**Well here's the next chapter as promised, but before we begin I want to get Naruto's Summon out of the way and let you guys know ahead of time so I don't draw up any confusion. His Summon is 'Raiden', for those who are not Final Fantasy veterans like myself Raiden is a summon from Final Fantasy 6. Raiden is praticely the more powerful verson of Odin or Odin second form. Raiden looks a lot similiar to Odin so I guess he wouldn't be hard to imagine. The reason why I picked him other then the fact that Raiden was a bad ass in that game. Was that Lightning summon was Odin and I thought it would only be approprite for Naruto to have a summon that connects the two of them. I know that sounds corny but I can't help it so sue me!(please don't sue me for real, I'm broke) Well that's all I got to say about that so let's get started with the story.**

"Eclair what do you mean the babies coming!"

"AAAHHHH...I...MEAN...IT'S ...COMMING...NOW!

"This can't be happening! The baby not supposed to be due for weeks!"

Lightning continued to scream as the pain began to get worse and worse and the others stood there not knowing what to do

"It's okay Eclair I'm going to take care of this"

Serah then turns to the others

"Hope go find Snow and tell him the Lightning about to give birth"

"Vanille you take Dajh and go see if you can find some water"

"B-But shouldn't we move Lightning to somewhere safe"

"No Hope, there no time for that just hurry and find Snow"

The others then rushed off following Serahs orders leaving the two of them there

"Alright Eclair grab me hand and sqeeze every time the pain comes back"

Lightning then done as she was told. If this was any other time Lightning would be so proud to see her little sister take charge and take care of things for her

Just then Noctis fleet of Airship begin their second assult of bombing on Oerba at the same time the pain return to Lightning again.

Lightning quickly grab her sister hand and once again screamed in pain

_"Damn...it...Naruto...where...are...you!"_

**Taejin Towers**

"Alright! I think I got control of my Mana. I should start trying more of those advanced spells you guys were telling me about"

_**"Young Warrior mastering these spells take a life time of understanding and patience. That is time we do not have at the moment the fact that you now know how to proform will have to do for now"**_

"What are you saying that I should just wing it when I fight Noctis"

_**"We have faith in your abilities that you will be ready to face him when the time comes"**_

"Well if you say so I guess I'll take your words for it. It's just I have a bad feeling and I want to get this right so I can start helping people and not getting them hurt in the process becaues I can't control my power"

_**"Well said Young Warrior well said"**_

"So what next then"

_**"You must now decover your Summon"**_

"I have to discover it, why I thought the others Summon just appeared before them"

_**"Your Summon is much more different then the others Young Warrior"**_

"Alright then how do I discover my Summon then"

"_**You must mediate and look within yourself to see what your true form is from the inside**_"

"My true form"

"_**Yes forget about the flesh of you body erase your appearance all together. Look deep within yourself and gather all the memories and events in your life that make you who you are today. Once you do that your Summon will be born"**_

"Alright then I guess I dont' have a choice right now do I"

Naruto then get's into mediation position and follows the Guardians instruction

**Back in Oerba Village**

Hope finally found Snow giving commands to troops

"Snow we got a big problem!"

Snow turn to see that Hope ran up to him and was out of breath

"I'm sorry Hope but right now isn't the best time"

"B-But it's about"

"Look Hope I know whatever it is must be important but right now we've got our hands full so-"

"Lightning having the baby!"

"What really! Right now!"

Hope then nods his head indicating what Snow heard was right

"Great, of all the times to spring this one on us!"

"What are we going to do Snow"

Just then another blast hit the middle of the field close to Snow and Hope

"Ugh! There nothing we can do now Hope just get back to Lightning and help anyway you can"

Just then Hope ran back to Lightning and Serah and Fang finally show'd up moments after Hope lift

"Fang how's things looking"

"Not good Snow, Nocits has more renforcement coming"

"Damn it Sazh where the hell are you!"

The airship continued to bomb Oerba leaving many of the Guardian Corp troops injured

Fang look around at the destruction those Airship were cause and turns back to Snow

"Snow I don't think we can hold out much longer!"

"I know Fang but all we can do now is try to hold out until Sazh and Jihl gets back"

**Back with Lightning and Serah**

Everybody gather around Lightning and did all they could to try and comfort her.

"Okay Lightning, the baby is coming now I need you prepare to start pushing"

"NO! We can't Naruto isn't here yet!"

"I'm sorry Sis but we can't wait for him. Were just going to have to do this without him"

Lightning just layed there knowing that she had no choose. The baby was coming now weather Naruto was here or not

"Okay"

"Alright Eclair I need you to push on the count of three okay"

Lightning nodded her head indicating that she understood what her little sister was telling her

"Okay Sis I need you to push in...1...2...3!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Lightning screamed feeling the most intense pain she ever thought was possible

"Alright Sis your doing great, remember to take deep breaths and I need you push again on three"

The others looked on keeping guard in case Noctis troops decide to deploy in the village

Lightning continued to lay there already feeling exaguished and worried of the saftey of everyone and if Naruto would find out what's going on

**Taejin Towers**

Naruto contiued to search within himself for him summon to appear.

In this process images from all the events and people that effect his life came to him.

All the people Naruto cared for from Iruka, The Third Hokage, Team 7, The Rookie 9, Gaara. All the people in his life from his home world were right in front of him.

"Naruto how could you abandon us"

"Huh"

Naruto looks up to see Sakura standing in front of him

"S-Sakura!"

"How could you just forget about us Naruto"

"I-I'm sorry I never meant-"

"What about your dream Naruto, how could you give up on it?"

"My dream?"

Just then Naruto remember how much he wanted to become Hokage of his Village. How he wanted to have everyone in the village reconize him. But then it came to him, how his life was in Cocoon how the people of Cocoon loved him and how they saw him as a hero the savior of Cocoon from the Fal cie.

"What about your promise Naruto"

Naruto then remember the promise he made to Sakura how it pained him to make that promise to her sacrificing his own happiness for her sake. Then Naruto remembered what Sazh told him.

_"Naruto listen if your just willing to give up the moment somethings get in the way of your own happiestness then you'll only suffer in the end. If your not willing to fight for her not only do you not deserve her but you don't deserve to be happy period" Sazh says_

"I'm sorry Sakura but if I did that then I would only hurt myself in the end. I know this sounds selfish but if I'm not willing to fight for who I love then I don't deserve to be happy in the end"

"What about me huh?"

Naruto then turns around to see Sasuke now standing in front of him

"S-Sasuke!"

"You said that you would reunite Team 7 and bring me back to Konoha"

Naruto thought about how he fought so hard to try to bring Sasuke back and how much he want to bring him back to Konoha but the years in Cocoon change him and Naruto now saw things for what they were.

"Sasuke you and I both know that isn't true"

Sasuke just continued to stand there

"Even if I did defeat you and drag you back to Konoha, you would just run off the first chance you got. Probably killing someone in the process and then their blood would be on my hand for my bring you there knowing that you were a threat to the Villagers."

"Is that so?"

Naruto began to tear up finally letting his emotion of his former life come to the surface

"Yeah becaues no matter how many time that I beat you it isn't going to change how you feel in your heart. So I guess I have to let you find your own way I just hope you don't lose yourself in the process"

Naruto then turns around to face the others

"I'm sorry guys I love you all more then you could ever know but I have a new family now and Cocoon is my home."

Just then those images disappeared in front of him and took another form of a huge warrior in cased in bright armor and carrying a huge sword

_**"I am Raiden boy, all the events of your former life has made you strong and just now you have faced the demons from your past and over came them. You have proven yourself worthy to be my master. Do you think you are ready to wield me in battle**_"

"Yes I'm ready"

Just then everything began to get blured in a bright light covering the entire area. Naruto saw more images of people but these were the ones in Cocoon from Sazh, Snow, Hope, Fang, Vanille, Serah, Dajh, and Lightning. Then there was an image of Oerba village but it was surrounded by Airship and it was being destroyed by them. And another image of Lightning on the ground screaming in pain it seemed that Lightning was giving birth in the middle of this destruction.

"ECLAIR!"

Naruto sprang up and looked to find himself inside of Taejin Towers

"_Eclair in trouble I got to get back!"_

Naruto then looked around to see that the Guardians were no where to be found

Naruto quickly got up and exit the building not before turning around and bowing before leaving to help his friends

**Back in Oerba**

Nostis Battle fleet continued to bomb Oerba to the point that they couldn't ake anymore damage

Snow watched on trying to take cover along with the remaining injuryed Guardian Corp troops

"Damn it one last blast like that and were done for"

Just as the Air fleet were about to finish off the remaining forces of Oerba for good a huge blast struck at the air fleet coming out of no where.

Snow looked up to that a group of rogue ships attacking Noctis airfleet

Snow then pulled out his communiticator to get in contact with who he thought might be responisble for the attack

"Sazh about time you show up!"

"Sorry bad traffic" Sazh responded

Snow then decided to take this chance to run off and find Lightning and Serah while Jihl and Sazh had Nocits fleet distracted.

Snow finally found Lightning laying on the ground with Serah while the others were keeping guard

"Okay Sis I can see the head, I need you give one last push okay"

Lighting then nodded her head

"Okay...1...2...3!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Lightning then screamed in pain as she pushed as hard as she could. Lightning put so much energy into that last push she thought she was going to pass out. Until all of a sudden everybody heard the sound of loud crying.

Everybody turned around to see a little crying baby covered in blood

Serah quickly took the baby and cleaned it. When she finished cleaning the baby it reveal to be a bright skin blond haired boy.

Serah quickly gave the baby back to Lightning.

The moment Lightning held the baby in her arms she couldn't take her eyes off it. There was just something in her looking at son for the first time was making her feel indescribable.

"Awe he's so cute! Vanille says

"Yeah he looks like Naruto minus his whisker markers" Serah says

"What are you talking about Serah, he looks way better that Naruto" Snow says

Lightning just continued to look at the crying baby but the longer the baby stayed in Lightning arms the softer it's crying got until all it did was just stare back at Lightning with it's blue eyes. Lightning couldn't help but admit that she instantly feel in love with this little bundle in her arms the moment she was him.

"Hey there little guy I'm your mother, I've been waiting to meet you for a long time"

Fang then finally approached them

"I'm sorry to break up such a heart warming moment but we are kind of in the middle of a battle here"

"Yeah Fang right!"

"Hope, Vanille I need you to take Lightning, the baby, Serah and Dajh and get as far away from here as possible."

Just then everybody looked up to see that they rogue ships were that came to help them were being cut to size

"Damn I don't think their going to last"

**Inside the Airship with Jihl and Sazh **

"Damn it I don't think we can take to much more of this" Sazh says

"All we can do is hold out for them until they came make a retreat" Jihl says

"Yeah but about then huh?"

"Your the one who said that we have to help Naruto out right"

Just then Naruto finally arrive back at the village in record speed due to his new 'haste' ability to find that a hugh battle broke out above Oerba

_"Damn it I hope I'm not too late"_

Naruto then saw the massive fleet of airship surround Oerba and Naruto knew what to do

"Alright lets see what my summmons really capable of"

Naruto then preformed his summon of Raiden

"_**You summoned me Master?"**_

"Yeah get rid of these these airships that is attacking the village"

"_**As you wish Master"**_

Right then Raiden lifted his huge sword in the air preparing for it's attack

"_**Shin-Zantetsuken! **_And with one slash of Raiden attack all of Nostics airfleet began to self destruct

Everybody in Oerba and the rogue ships looked on in disbelief at what was happening before them

Snow saw what just happen and couldn't believe it

"H-How? What the hell just happened!"

"I don't know, you don't think it could of been..." Fang said

"Naruto!"

The rest of the rogue ship finally landed in Oerba and immediatly started to aid the injuryed Guardian Corp troops

Naruto finally arived in Oerba only to be meet by a huge number of Guardian Corp troop

"Commander Naruto did you do that sir"

"That was incredible"

"All of Noctis forces were destoryed in one strike"

Naruto looked around at the destruction around him of all the destoryed airships of Noctis fallen fleet and he turned to the Guardian Corp troops

"Thanks guys but listen guys I need all of you to search all of Noctis fleet ships for surivors heal all that you find that are still alive"

"B-But Sir they are the enemy!"

"Not anymore now they are the injuryed and they might die if we don't do something about tell all the others the same and that an order!"

"Yes S-Sir right away!"

Just then the troops ran off to follow Naruto orders and Naruto immediatly ran off in search of Lightning

When Naruto looked around desperatly but was not successful until he came across a tent

Naruto looked inside to find everybody inside just as surprised to find him there as well

The second thing Naruto notice was that Lightning was laying in bed holding something in her arms wraped in a blanket.

The others took this as a sign and they all exit the tent and walked off to meet up with Sazh and Jihl

Naruto slowly walked up to Lightning not really knowing how to react at the moment

Lightning took her eyes off what she was holding and look up to face Naruto

"Um...hey"

"Hey, your late you know"

"I know sorry"

"Naruto outside...is it over?"

Naruto then sat down beside her

"Yeah it's over"

Naruto then stared in her eyes for a moment

"Eclair...I love you"

"I know, I love you too"

Just then the little bundle Lightning was holding started to move and make noises

"Eclair...is...it...I...mean...it...that?"

"Yes"

Lightning then moved the blanket covering it around revealing it's face to him

"Naruto I want you to meet your son"

Lightning then softly handed the baby to Naruto arms

Once Naruto got a look of the little baby he was to tear up looking at his sons face for the first time

"_He just as beautiful as in my dreams"_

"Hey there I'm your Dad"

The baby then opens it's eyes and reaches out his tiny little hands and grabs Naruto nose

Lightning looked on and smile at Father and Son bonding for the first time

"You know we haven't found a name for him yet Naruto"

"Really why don't we call him 'perfect"

Lightning softly giggled at Naruto joke

"No even though he is perfect that's a name that just won't do"

"How about Kenshin, Kenshin Farron Uzumaki"

"Okay then well call him Kenshin"

Naruto, Lightning and little Kenshin continued to stay in that tent for the night bonding their first family moment together.

**Back outside with the others**

The gang finally meet up with Sazh, Jihl and NORA

Dajh immediatly ran off to hug his father and then Jihl with Sazh wasn't to pleased about

Sazh then turned to Snow

"So what the hell just happened" Sazh asked

"Naruto, thats what happened" Snow answered

"Oh okay"

Jihl then turned to Sazh in confusion

"Okay? That the only explanation you give us of how an entire Airfleet of a thousand is destoryed in the blink of an eye!"

"Everybody then turned to Jihl

"You obsiviously haven't been with us long enough to understand how things work with Naruto on your side"

"So where is Naruto anyways"

"He's with Lightning and the baby now"

"The baby! You mean Lightning gave birth in the middle of the battle!"

They all nodded their head

"Well alright then, I guess I'll go meet my nephew then" Sazh said but was stopped by Snow

"I'd let then have their alone time right now"

"Yeah I guess your right"

Just then a group of Guardian Corp troops approached them

"Sir we have check all of Noctis fleet ship and recovered all of the survivors but Noctis and Cid Raines are no where to be found"

**Taejin Towers**

Cid Raines was waiting outside the temple waiting for Noctis to return

After waiting for those moments Noctis finally emerged

"So did you get what you came in there for"

Noctis then shows Cid a bright crystals with spiraling mixer of colors

"Yes and now there is only one last piece to my puzzle"

**There you go guys I really do hope that you guys enjoyed that chapter. I hope that you all approve of the sex of the baby. And for those who are wondering about that Shin-Zantetsuken move Raiden used and how it could take out all of Noctis forces, for anyone who remembers correctly Zantetsuken is a technque used by both Odin and Raiden that caues instant death to any and all foes in the game so for those who are like how can Noctis fleet be taken out by just on hit that the answer and keep in my that move is used complete at random in the game so you won't be see much of that again sorry to say. And that's all I have got to say for now so thanks for read be sure to review. God is love Peace Out.**


	22. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

**I'M BACK BABY! Sorry of the delay people. So let's get started with the story.**

After the battle in Oerba Naruto and the rest of the gang was aiding the rest of the Guardian Corp troops help heal the injuryed and surivors of the battle that took place.

A group of injuryed Psi Com troop were laying in bed recovering

"What the hell are these Guardian Corp troops doing?"

"I don't know! We were trying to kill these people and now there helping us?"

"Maybe their just keeping us alive so they can get information"

"No that can not be it. Other wise they would not leave so many of us alive"

"Then why would they waste their resoures taking care of us the men who tried to destory them"

"It's Naruto Uzumaki that's it"

They all turn to the man that is the most injuryed of all of them

"It's his soft nature that what making these Guardain Corp troops help us. Any one else would leave their enemy to die and take their spoils. This shows how weak his leadership really is and how Noctis is such a better leader then Uzumaki in every way. Naruto Uzumaki is a disgrace and doesn't deserve to be admired. He's weak!"

"That weak man is the only reason you guys are still alive"

They all turn to see Snow standing over them

"But he is right most leader would just leave their enemy to die. Infact that's what everyone in the Guardian Corp wanted to do. But you men should be thankful that Naruto Uzumaki is not like most leaders"

Snow then turns to walk away but stops and turns around to face them again

"Oh and by the way the moment your ship battlion was destroyed. Prince Charming was no where to be found which means he left you all to die on this rock. But if that's the kind of leader you guys want to follow then be my guest"

The Psi com troop just remain there in silence taking in the words that Snow just said to them

Naruto was currently watching over Lightning and the baby

The two them discovered that once the baby finally got comfortable it was kind of hard to keep the baby still.

Lightning finally grab the Kenshin and tried to get him still enough to feed him which Kenshin continued to refuse. Since they only had to rations that the Guardain Corp had which was great for them becaues it lasted for months but not so much for babies. Lightning then forced a spoon fill of the mashed up food in Kenshin mouth.

"Come on Kenshin you got to eat, don't you want to grow up big and strong like your daddy" Naruto says

Kenshin them spits out the food landing on Naruto face

Naruto quickly wiped his face off while Kenshin burst out laughing and claped his little hands

Lightning too was giggling at her sons antics

Naruto then turn to Lightning

"Oh you think that's funny Eclair"

"A little bit"

Naruto then turn to his little boy

"Alright smart guy but we'll see how you like it when I'm an old man and you got to feed me when I get hungry and wipe my ass when I-"

Lightning then smakes Naruto across the face knocking him to the ground

The baby then laughs again at his fathers pain

Naruto then begins to pick himself up

"Hey, what gives Eclair!"

"Naruto you are not to use that kind of languages around Kenshin understand!"

"What's the big deal it's not like he understands what were saying right now anyways"

"That's not the point I don't want you to develop bad habits around him"

Just then Sazh pokes his head inside the tent Naruto and Lightning were in to see the young couple arguing

"Well, well trouble in paradise I see"

They turn around to notice Sazh standing there

"Oh hey Sazh what's up"

Sazh then walks in the tent and walks toward the baby

"Hey there little guy you giving your parents a hard time"

The baby just looks up and smile at the man standing in front of him

Sazh then turns to Naruto

"Oh by the way Naruto I found that guy you were looking for"

"What really! Great take me to him."

Lightning then look them both confused

"What guy Naruto?"

"Oh don't worry about that Eclair I tell you later."

Naruto then walks up to the baby and kisses him on the forehead and turns to Lightning

"Me and Sazh is going to step out for a little bit okay, I'll be right back"

Then both Naruto and Sazh exit the tent leaving Lightning and the baby there

Lighting then walks back over to the baby grab a spoon full of food again and puts it in the baby mouth once again

Kenshin holds the food in his mouth once more refusing to swallow it

Lightning then looks in the baby in the eye with a look that just says: **I dare you to spit that food in mommy face!**.

Kenshin then takes the hint and immediatlly swallows the food

"Good boy" Lightning says

Outside both Naruto and Sazh meet up the guy Sazh was talking about who looked like a regular Guardain Corp Soldier

"Are you sure this is the guy Sazh?"

"Yeah he says he can do it"

"Hey soldier" Naruto calls out

"Yes sir Commander Uzumaki"

"Um...can you really do this for me"

"Yes sure no problem sir, my family has done this for generation and I am cretified to grant this"

"Great!" Naruto says

"Alright then Naruto I'll get everything set up you just go get ready"

Naruto then takes off

**Meanwhile with the rest of the gang**

Fang, Snow and Jihl was going over the plan for an assult on the Royal palace

"So let's just say that our best bet is go at Noctis head on while his forces are weak" Fang says

"Yeah Naruto should influtrate the palace while we strike as a diversion so he can get to the prince and we should lead the attack" Snow says

"Don't you think it's a little risky letting Naruto go in by himself?"

"You shouldn't worry about him he can take care of himself and besides if he can take out Noctis then it will put an end to this war"

Just then a group of Psi com troop approached them

"Um...Commander Snow sir we were thinking about what you said and we what in on what ever you guys are planing"

They were all shocked by what those Psi com troops just said

"What the hell is this about?"

"Look we were fighting becaues we believed that what we were doing was for the best for Cocoon, but now we realized that Noctis does not have what's best for Cocoon in mind and all we want to do is bring a brighter future for Cocoon"

"Is that so?"

The men the bowed in front of them

"Yes and we plidge our allegicence to Naruto Uzumaki and the Guardian Corp we vow to serve you in battle"

Snow couldn't help but smile at what he saw in front of him

Just then Sazh appoarched them and they all turned to face him

"Hey guys it's that time"

"Oh already"

Sazh then nods his head

"Alright then let's just hope this goes smoothly"

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto then makes his way back to the tent. When he enters it he finds both Lightning and Serah there and the sleeping baby

"Oh hey guys...um Serah can you take Kenshin out for a minute I think he could use some fresh air" Naruto says

"Oh Naruto I don't think that-"

Naruto then gives her a secret code look that Serah caught on

"Oh! Okay I'll take Kenshin out for a minute" Serah says

Serah then picks up a sleeping Kenshin in her arms and begins to walk out

"Wait Serah I think I'll go with you" Lighting says

"Oh no it's okay Eclair I'm sure you and Naruto might want to be alone"

Lightning wasn't sure about leaving Kenshin alone this early. Sure she trusted her younger sister but she hasn't been seperated from her son since he was born

Before Lightning could say anything else Serah and Kenshin were already gone

Lightning then turn towards Naruto who seem to have a huge grin on his face

"What are you smirking about Naruto?"

Naruto then grabs her hand and pulls her outside of the tent and continued to drag her throught the village

"N-Naruto where the hell are you taking me!"

Naruto then stop and faces her

"You trust me, right"

"Oh course I trust you Naruto it's just I don't understand why you would-"

"Then shut up and follow me"

Naruto then grabs her hand again and continued to drag her through the village

The finally ended up to a large hill with the rest of the gang already there with some Guardian Corp troops

Lightning looked around and discovered that Serah was also there with Kenshin in her arms

"Naruto what the hell is going on!"

Naruto just remained silent as he continued to drag Lightning up the hill until they were meet by a Guardian Corp Solider at the top of the hill

Naruto stop once they reach the top and turned around to face Lightning

Lightning started to get nervous as she had no idea what to think about what was happening

"Are you two ready?" The troop asked them

"Yes were ready" Naruto says

"W-Wait a minute ready for what. What going on Naruto tell me now!"

Naruto then grabs Lightning left hand and he kneels down and puts a diamond ring on her finger the same one he gave her when he first proposed to her

Lightning just stood there silent looking at the ring realizing how beautiful it looked

The Guardain Corp troop then spoke up

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony. The vows you make today are a

commitment to each other. If anyone can show any just cause why this man and woman may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace. I require and charge you both, that if either of you know any impediment why you may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, you do now confess it.

Lightning then realized what was going on and what Naruto had been planing. She looked around to see almost everyone she ever cared for was right there with her watching her get married something Lightning never thought would happen for her at least until she met Naruto and ever since then she change her world completely.

She then faced Naruto who still had that same grin on his face.

The troop then faced Naruto

Do you, Naruto Uzumaki, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded Wife, to live together in the holy estate of Matrimony, to love, comfort, and honor her, and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, so long as you both shall live?

"I do" Naruto says without hesistation

And do you, Eclair Farron, take this man to be your lawfully wedded Husband, to live together in the holy estate of Matrimony, to love, comfort, and honor him, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, so long as you both shall live?

Eclair looks back at Naruto and says

"Your an idiot!"

Everybody was shocked to hear that answer come from Lightning

Naruto looked as if he was about to die

Then Lightning smile softely at him

"As if you even have to ask that question of course I do"

Everyone breath in a sigh of relief

"Okay...Naruto Uzumaki and Eclair Farron have consented together and have witnessed the same before this company, and thereto have given and pledged their love to each other, and have declared the same bygiving and receiving of a ring and by joining of hands. In as much as I have been given the authority to unite this man and woman in the holy estate of Matrimony, and it appearing to me that no objection to the union exists. Therefore, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Naruto then leans in to kiss Lightning and Lightning does the same for Naruto.

When their lips finally touch there was a huge uproar of cheers coming from all around them.

"Friend and family I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki!"

Everyone continued to cheer on while Naruto and Lightning continued their kiss

**Back on Cocoon in the Royal Palace **

Noctis and Cid Raines finally arived and was met by the Council men of the royal families

"Primarch just what do you think you were doing sending almost all of our forces to invade Gran Pusle"

Noctis walks pass him without even given him a second glance

"Primarch Noctis are you listening to me!"

Noctis and Cid continued walking ignoring him

The Council men followed them

"The Royal families heads are furious with you Noctis and have call for you to meet them immediatly"

Noctis then stops and faces him for the first time

"Is that so?"

"Yes they are currently waiting for you now in the Grand audience chambers"

"Well I think that it's best that I don't disappoint them"

Noctis and Cid then walk into the Grand audience chamber being met by the heads of the Royal families

"Primarch Noctis do you have any idea what you have done!"

"Enlighten me" Nocitis says

"You knowingly sacrificed our main forces in your attempt to destory Uzumaki"

"And not only that but Uzumaki survived the encounter and now said to be even more powerful then you are"

"Is that so and I would like to know how you are getting this information"

"You think that your the only one that has spies Noctis, you honestly think that we were not keeping tabs on you!"

"Not only that but you also failed to win over Eclair Farron so now we can never get the people of Cocoon in our favor"

"Maybe we picked the wrong one to handle our interest if your father was still alive maybe that would change your stunning failures Noctis"

Nocitis then smirked at that last mans remarks.

"Old fools living in the past with hopes to direct the future that's all my father left behind"

"What was that! The argence!"

"And beside men you shouldn't be worried about Uzumaki or what ever forces he may use against me"

The Heads of the Royal familes then look at each other and back to Noctis

"And why is that?"

Noctis then uses his crystal to summon his sword and directed at them

"Because you all won't live long enough to see it"

**And that it for Chap 19 I thank you guys for tuning and look forward to another chapter update for The Final Fantasy X sometime tomarrow. Okay God is Love Peace Out.**


End file.
